Software Complications
by AngieV009
Summary: First Fanfic. Ana is computer genius that is contracted to help GEH with the new computer systems. Things get more complicated for her when her quiet life gets turned upside down. (A little OOC & No Cheating!)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Fanfiction and I know that there will be grammar and probably some spelling mistakes even though I type it up in word first. I am nervous about putting this out there, as I know that some people can be pretty brutal on this site. Having been an avid reader to this site for many years, I know there are some die hard fans that only like things done in a certain way. If I don't meet up with your expectations, then I apologise in advance._**

**_Also if anyone would like to beta and help me with this, please let me know. _**

**_Thanks!_**

* * *

**APOV**

"Oh Tash! You will never guess who I almost bumped into in the hallway earlier." Says perfect blonde number one.

"Really! Oh you are so lucky. It's been a while since he's been down to my department. Oh I could just sit and stare at him all day... that man is so handsome, what I wouldn't do for ten minutes alone with him." Says perfect blonde number two, as they both giggle.

"I know, I know." Says perfect blonde one.

I try very hard to hide my smile and turn to Barney sitting in front of me, as he chews on his sandwich, rolls his eyes and takes another bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh, do you think he is going to be there tomorrow at the GEH annual picnic?" Blonde two (Tash) asks blonde one.

"Well I hear that he goes every year, and I'm going to make sure I actually bump into him this year." Blonde one exclaims.

I tune out the perfect blondes and focus on Barney. He is sitting at the canteen table, wearing a rumpled gray shirt and a dark blue star trek enterprise tie. "You know Barney. I think we have chosen the perfect time to get those upgrades installed. As every is going to this picnic event tomorrow and we will have the place to ourselves."

"I know Ana, that's why I tried to get this done for then, as we don't have to worry about booting people out of the system while we do it." He nods in agreement, and takes another bite out of his sandwich and chews. "But are you sure you are okay about missing out on the picnic and Mr. Grey." He chuckles.

"You know I wouldn't be going anyway as I'm not an employee, and I think I will just have to suffer the consequences and on miss out on bumping into the 'oh so wonderful and handsome' Mr. Grey." I say dramatically while trying to hide my sniggering. "How life is so cruel." I laugh. Noticing the two perfect blondes glare in my direction, and then they get up to leave the canteen. We Watch them walk away, turn to look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Jeez, are all the women in this place as desperate as those two." I ask and nod my head towards their retreating figures.

"Yeah but some are worse, they actually start lowering their tops and checking their make in the mirror when they know he is on his way down." Barney replies.

I shake my head in disgust. Yes, he is very good looking, but boy does he know it and is he is and seems like such an arrogant arsehole. I have not met him personally, but I have seen him quite a few times while I have been working here. When he has strolled onto the floor in where I was working and has walked past me. I actually don't think that he notices those around him, as he ignores everyone and focus only on his intended victim. I say victim because usually when he has to come down to a department you just know that someone is going to get a roasting. Everyone sure notices him though, the whole area goes quiet and all the women start sighing and preening themselves. It is actually funny to watch.

"Just shoot me if I ever get that like that." I say.

"I don't think I have to worry about that, now will I." He says raising his eyebrows at me.

"Nope, I don't think you will." I reply laughing.

I have known Barney for the last twelve years. We met when I was sent for advance learning classes. He was seventeen and I was ten. I had to go to advance class because the normal classes for my age were too basic for me and I got disruptive because I was bored. They decided that I needed to be put into some higher learning classes and sent me off onto a higher education course. He was one of the few people that didn't make fun of me for being in the class and he treated me like a little sister and looked after me. We would hide in the library during break times to get away from the others who would make fun at us, and go through our computer codes and programmes together. We both had a vast understanding and aptitude towards computer software and programming and we have been bouncing our ideas off each other ever since.

Barney called me a few weeks ago and asked for my help in upgrading the systems here at GEH, and of course I was happy to help my friend. He just had to clear it with Welch and Mr. Grey first and then get me to sign a NDA before I could start. I have met with Welch, but Mr. Grey was not interested in meeting with me, and just told Barney that if he thought it was necessary then 'just get it done,' once I got clearance first mind you. He is not interested in meeting with people, only in the results.

I have had so much fun working here with my old friend again and I will be sad when this project is over. As this project is coming to an end, I am going to make sure that we have some fun when are here tomorrow. It is only going to be us and the building security so we can get loads done with worrying about interrupting anyone while we have to boot them out of the system to get it done. I very much doubt that Mr Grey would be happy with the down time his staff would have to endure if we tried to do this during a week day.

"Well then my friend, I suppose we better get back to the grindstone." I say as I collect the empty wrappers and rubbish off our table and place them onto a tray so I can throw it in the rubbish bin on our way out.

"Yep, I have to do some background checks for Mr. Grey this afternoon, will you be okay with finishing off the programmes by yourself." He asks.

"Sure no problem Barney, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I say turning to smile at him as we leave the canteen and make our way to the elevators. When we arrive on the fifteenth floor we go our separate ways and I settle down at my workstation of the last couple of weeks and start double checking the codes making sure that everything is ready for installation tomorrow.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Welch standing behind me.

"Oh hi Welch, what's up?" I ask, turning back round to the computer.

"Hi Ana, just checking that everything is going okay." He asks, pulling a chair over and sitting down beside me.

"Yep, everything is going well, we should have no problems getting this done tomorrow."

"Good. You will be finishing here soon. What are you plans when you have finished here?" He asks.

I stop what I am doing and turn to face him, before replying. "Oh I have some other work lined up. As a matter of fact I have been working on a new software programme at home for another Company. They have contracted me to write a new security programme for their systems. It's nearly done so I just have to go over there to install and test it." I have lots of things in the works actually and I really don't like to talk too much about them with others, so I try and be as vague as possible when answering these types of questions. I don't like to discuss my work with anyone.

"That's great, what's the Company."

"SIP" I reply.

"Oh... that's good, well, I will see you around. Bye Ana" He says getting up and leaving the office. I watch him leave a little confused by his question, but don't pay it any mind to it and get back to what I was doing.

"Hey, Ana" Barney says sitting next to me. "How is it doing?"

"I'm just about done." I say finishing off the last of the checks, before turning around to face him. "You get everything done, for the Boss man?"

"Yeah, all done and passed it over to Welch."

"Great, then let's finish up here and then get something to eat. We can go over everything that we need to do tomorrow." I say noticing that it is now 6.30pm and it suddenly hits me that I am getting hungry. As I start packing up my things and getting ready to leave.

"Sure, give me ten minutes and I'll be with you." He says as he stands up and starts to scurry off.

"Okay, finish what you have to do and meet me at mine when you are done." I shout after him, knowing that his ten minutes can be anything up to an hour.

"Okay." He acknowledges as he leaves.

* * *

I am just finishing up the dinner, which comprises of peri peri chicken, baked potatoes and salad, when there is a knock on my door. I open my door to a sheepish looking Barney.

"Sorry Ana, it took longer than I thought." He says shuffling his feet with his hands in his pockets.

Shaking my head, and laughing at him, I open the door wider to let him in. "Don't worry about it. I'm use to your 10 minutes by now."

As he crosses the threshold he takes a deep breath. "Mmm that smells really good."

"Glad you approve." I reply as I make my way in to the kitchen to start plating up the food.

We sit and to eat at my dining table as we go over everything that we need to get done tomorrow. We plan to install the software and do random test various terminals within the GEH building. We plan to go on every floor and try the system out in every department to ensure that it is working properly. We are each going to take a different floor at a time in order to get this done more quickly. Once we have done our checks in each department, we will both go through the security offices and Mr. Grey's office together as we want to ensure those computers are working correctly. We are also putting in a separate server dedicated purely for Mr. Grey's own personal shit... erm I mean stuff. I am half tempted to set his screen saver up with dancing pink elephants in tutu's going across his screen to the tune of the Sugar Plum Fairy. I don't think Barney would let me get away with that though, but I would love to see Mr. Grey's reaction to it though. Mind you, I very much doubt that he would see it as a joke, and he might fire Barney for it. Hey, I have heard of him firing people for less. As I said before he is a complete arsehole, so it would be best if I refrain.

Barney does not know this yet, but I have brought us both a Star Trek tops to wear. Barney is yellow Capital Kirk tunic and mine is a red Uhura dress, both in the design from the movie 'Into Darkness', as that was the last Star Trek film we saw together. I have also got us a pair of Star Trek communicators, and have rigged them so we can talk to each other while we work. I thought it would make it a bit more fun if we pretend to treat this as a mission while we are going through the building upgrading and checking the systems. No-one is going to be there, as the GEH staff is going to be at this annual picnic tomorrow. So hopefully we are left to do our own thing, and it is a Saturday after all.

After we finish up with our plan of action for tomorrow, Barney helps me clean up the dishes and bids me goodnight and arrange to meet up at GEH around 8am.

Once he leaves I grab myself a large glass of wine and head into my study to finish doing some more work for SIP. I have another two weeks to complete this and then I will arrange with Mr. Roach as to which weekend would be best to install the programme. As I am typing away I feel the soft fur of Garfield, my large ginger Maine Coon cat, brushing against my leg. I look down at him and smile, as I lean down to give him some fuss. At which point he rolls onto his back paws in the air and starts purring. Turning back to my computer, I save my work and turn off my computer, and then I pick up Garfield and tickle him under his chin as I make my way to bed.

I wake with the desperate need to pee and Garfield chirping down my ear. I give him a quick stroke and get up to head into my bedroom to start my day. After finishing my morning ablutions, I wrap myself in a silky dressing gown and go into the kitchen to feed Garfield and make myself a cup of tea. I sit at my breakfast bar sipping my tea and going over the checklist that Barney and I made last night to double check that we haven't missed anything. I notice Garfield close by chasing a toy mouse around, he picks it up throws it and then promptly squats down into a pouncing position, his bum raised in the air and with a little wiggle and he is off chasing and patting the toy mouse with his front paws. He is so cute in his play that he makes me laugh. I take a quick look at the time and decide I should start getting dressed and head over to GEH to meet up with Barney. I put my Uhura dress and a pair of thick black leggings with a pair on knee high black boots. I scrape my hair back into a high ponytail and apply some mascara to my eyes and lip balm with a hint of pink to my lips. I grab my keys, purse, the bag containing Barney's tunic and the communicators, and put on a three quarter length coat and then I go out of my apartment to meet up with Barney.

I arrive at GEH about 7.45am and look up at the imposing building, and reflect that the build really does represent the owner. It is large and beautiful in its design but highly intimidating. I remember the first day I arrive and how self conscious I felt entering this building and all the perfect looking staff that made their way around this building. I didn't think that I would fit in here and I was right, I don't. I am so glad that I would not have to work here indefinitely, it certainly doesn't help ones ego working in a place like this. I know I am not ugly, but I certainly don't measure up to all the perfectly groomed and attractive people that are employed here. I enter the building and give a quick nod to the building security and make my way up to the IT department. Once there I see Barney bent over a computer, tapping away as I arrive. With a big smile I go over to him and dump the bag in front of him.

"Hi Ana, what's this?" He asks, as he looks to the bag and then at me.

"Hi, take a look and see." I reply, I have not taken my coat off yet so Barney does not know that I am supporting the Uhura dress or that I got him a Kirk tunic. He frowns and hesitantly opens the bag and looks inside. His frown then turns into a smile and he looks towards me. "Really?" he questions.

"Yes, really." I reply. "Put that on and let's do this in true Star Trek fashion." I say as I unbutton my coat as I reveal my dress. "Besides no-one is in today they are all at this picnic, so we don't have to worry about it. Go on and get changed Captain Barney." I smile at him. He shakes his head at me and heads off the men's room to change his top. I take out the communicators and wait for him to return. He come back with a huge smile and stroking the front of his top with one hand and his shirt balled up in the other.

"Wow, this is great, thanks Ana."

"No problem, I'm glad that you like it." I say turning to pick up a communicator and handing one over to him. "This is our only form of communication today." Then I explain that as we will be on different floors we can keep in touch with each other using these as we make our way through the building.

"This is so cool." He exclaims with a big smile. "Let's get started shall we, I have informed Mr. Grey and Welch of our plans for today."

I nod at him. "Okay, let's boldly go where no man or woman has gone before." I state with a giggle as we head off towards the elevators.

We make our way through the building in true Star Trek fashion as if we are on a mission, which I suppose we are and slowly work our way from the bottom of the building towards the top and the 'Admirals office.' The system is working as it should and we have checked over hundred terminals each and we have not had any problems so far, we also have had no interruption from anyone which is great, and we are both pleased with how it is going as we make our way through the build and towards our final destination, Mr. Grey's office. We have had a few odd looks from the building security, but we ignore them as continue onwards and upwards. I am now wishing I had brought a couple of fake phasers so we could have a mock shoot out in the building, but we must concentrate on what we are doing, even if it would have been fun.

"Hey Captain Barney." I say into the communicator. "I'm about to head up to the bridge. Meet me up there when you are ready." I giggle into the device. "I will start on the assistant's terminals before going into the Admirals office."

"Okay Ana, make it so... I will be up there in about 30 minutes." He laughs.

"Aye, aye Captain!" I shout and head off to the elevator and to rise into the unknown, or to everyone else around here, floor twenty and Mr Grey's office area. I need to go set up both Andrea's and Olivia's computers with the new calendar planner that co-ordinates them both and Mr. Grey's, so it should save him time asking them what his schedule is all the time. It's all about saving time and efficiency. I ideally wonder if we should have done a Star Wars theme instead of Star Trek and then Mr. Grey could have been codenamed 'Darth Vader' instead of Admiral.

This is the first time that I have actually been on this floor and even though I have seen the layout, actually seeing it for real and being here sends a shiver down my spine. The whole place just gives off a daunting vibe the moment you get out of the elevator. Its spacious and very clean and efficient looking, you can't help but feel a little intimidated upon entering the area, it is like Mr. Grey has left his aura in this space. The other floors are decorated the same, but the staff have at least made their office space personal to them. This place has no personal effects anywhere not even on Mr. Grey's assistant's desk areas. I find it a little sad that they are not allowed even that in this foreboding area.

I quickly finish the assistant's computers before going into Mr. Grey's office and I really just want to hightail it out of there. I am very glad that he is not around today, as I think it would be worse if he was here right now. This whole area has really killed the joy I felt earlier while we were going to different floors and I really just want to get in and out of here as quickly as possible. I am silently wishing for Barney to hurry up and get here, so I don't have to stay in this place for too long by myself.

I go into Mr. Grey's office and the feeling of oppression in here for me is quite remarkable. His office is large, with a large desk and chair facing when you enter the room. To the right there are floor to ceiling windows with a fantastic view of the city, in front of the window is a large sofa coffee table and a couple of large plush chairs all in white. The only colour in this place is Mr. Grey's dark wooden desk and large comfortable looking dark brown leather chair. To the left I notice beautiful and interesting painting. It is array of smaller pictures of everyday items and I recognise the artist to be Jennifer Trouton. It seems rather odd to be hanging in this space.

Deciding to reflect on this later I grab the new server off Mr. Grey's desk and push his chair out of the away, so I can get under his desk. I start with attaching the cables to the back of the monitor and feeding them through the copper tone desk grommet. Once all attached and feed through the grommet I get down onto my knees and grab the server and place it on a special shelf under the desk. Once in the correct position I crawl a little on my hands and knees to get behind the server so I can start separating the wires and plugging in them into the back of the server.

I have just about finished plugging in the cables when I hear someone enter the office. Thinking that it could only be Barney, I breathe a sigh of relief. "Hey Barney, I am just about done here, we just need to link the PC to this server and that's it. How about we get some lunch when we are done?" I ask.

"Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my office?" I hear a very stern voice snap at me, causing me jump at the harshness of the tone, and thus making me to bang my head underneath the desk.

'Oh shit' I think, as I let an "Oww, crap!" and I shuffle backwards to face who I can only assume is Mr. Grey. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Sitting back on my heels I peck over the desk, to see one angry looking Mr. Grey towering above me. _Oh Bollocks!_

I lift the communicator to my mouth and say, "Beam me up Scotty!"

* * *

**Thank you for taking some time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am blown away with the response that I have had to this story. I never expected such a response. Thank you to everyone that has review, favourite, followed and PM'd me. I have tried to respond to those who have reviewed, and to the guests reviewers who I couldn't respond to I would like to thank you for you comments._**

**_On with the story..._**

* * *

Chapter 2

**APOV**

Shit did I really say that out loud. Looking at Mr. Grey's stern face and his glare that seems to be getting fiercer, I think just I did. _Just great!_

"Emm..." I think the bang on my head has loosened a few of my brain cells. As I am not having a coherent thought at the moment, it seems to be on a continuous loop, with only shit, crap and oh bollocks going through my head. As I try to think of how I am going to get out of this, and here in one piece.

"I asked you a question. Now answer me. Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my office, under my desk?" He snarls at me.

"Upgrading." I meekly say. _Just great Ana, now I sound like a complete imbecile, and could I sound any more pathetic. I think not!_

"Upgrading? What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Are you a complete idiot?" He snaps.

Okay, now that is just mean, and I am getting pissed off at myself and Mr. Arsehole Grey. Barney said that he told Mr. Grey and Welch that we were installing the new system software today. So he should have realised that we would need to get into his office to making the changes on his computer along with the others. Jeez... and he calls _me_ an idiot!

My anger seems to have cleared my head a little and I try to gather my thoughts together in order to answer Mr Grey, when Barney comes bursting through the door.

"Ana, what's up?" He asks and then skids to a halt once he sees Mr. Grey. "Oh... Mr. Grey! We were... not expecting you in today." He stammers. Poor Barney, he hates conflict and now Mr Grey has turned his attention to Barney.

Seeing this as my opportunity, I quickly say. "Barney, I'll... emm... just double check the cables." I say as I am diving back under the desk and start contemplating my escape route. I'm a coward, I know, and I have left poor Barney in the firing line. Barney then explains to Mr. Grey who I am and what were are doing here. Then I here Mr. Grey say.

"_That... _is Miss Steele."

Hey, what the fuck is _that_ suppose to mean. Apart from him being mean, he is also very rude. I know I am not like his perfect blonde female employees that he has working around here, but don't hate on us ordinary brown hair girls. I have a good mind to bite his ankles while I am down here. Thinking about ankles, I look out from under the desk and try to evaluate where Mr. Grey is in relation to the door. I can still see Barney's feet close by the door, but Mr. Grey has seemed to have move from his previous position. I look around and notice that he has moved to the left side of his desk. _Crap!_

I can still hear Barney explaining who I am and what we are doing here and I am feeling very guilty for leaving Barney to it. I very much doubt that I could crawl my way out of here unnoticed. So I decide to brazen it out and gather my wits together. One final check that everything is plugged in right, and I make my way back out from under the desk again.

Once my head pops back out from under the desk, they both look in my direction. I look towards Barney and send him my apologetic look as I rise off my knees slowly. I try to ignore Mr. Grey's stare as I rise. Once standing, I run my hands slowly down the sides of my dress. _Dress?_ I quickly look down and see the dress that I am wearing. _Oh crap! _ I had forgotten that I was wearing my Uhura's dress. It could be worse I suppose, not much, but I could have been wearing the Princess Leia's slave costume, if I had gone with the Star Wars theme. That certainly would have been too much for running around these offices. Thank God I prefer Star Trek to Star Wars... ignore it and move on. I tell myself.

"Barney." I say, completely ignoring Mr. Grey. "The server is connected. You just need to link Mr. Grey's PC to it... I'll emm meet you back down in the IT department when you are done." Good, a full sentence and an excuse for getting out of here.

Knowing that Mr. Grey is to my left, I look to my right as my escape route to this office. _Shit! _I have pushed Mr. Grey's overly large chair to the right, thus blocking that route. So I have Mr. Grey to my left and a large chair to my right. Which route? Simple really, I will just have to push his enormous chair out of the way if I am going to get out of here alive.

Right then, manoeuvring my way around the large chair it is. There is no way I am going to try and squeeze past Mr. Grey on my way out. I can feel them both of them watching me as I turn my back on Mr. Grey and head quickly towards the chair. I push the chair to the side a little and squeeze my way past the chair and get behind it. I then I take a deep breath and turn around in Mr. Grey's direction and push his chair back towards the centre of his desk. Going good, I now have a large chair between me and Mr. Grey, who is still glaring at me. _Yeah, yeah I am leaving, just give me a minute and I'll be gone._

I walk as fast as I can towards the exit and freedom. As I get closer to Barney I give him a little smile. "I will see you downstairs when you are finished here." I then quickly turn my head in Mr. Grey's direction and decide to be polite, despite the fact the he is being a complete and utter twat, and nod in his direction "Mr. Grey."

I grab the handle to the door and close it behind me as I leave. I breathe a huge sigh of relief once I have exited the office and run towards the elevators. Just as I am about to hit the button I notice the stairs, and decide that waiting for a elevator will take too long, so I decide to bolt down the stairs instead. It's only five floors and going down, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Once safely in the IT department, flop onto my chair at the workstation I have been using over the last couple of weeks. My head is still throbbing from bumping it off Mr. Grey's desk and my heart is racing. I take a few deep breaths to slow my heart rate and grab my purse and look through it for some painkillers. Finding them and popping a couple out of the blisters in the pack, I then get up and go to get a cup of water from the watercooler. I quickly swallow the tablets and take a large drink of water.

I am still sitting there with my elbows propped up on the table, head in my hands, my fingers rubbing against my temples, contemplating what an idiot I just made of myself when Barney comes back down. He makes his way over to me and sits down beside me. He leans forward resting his arms on the tops of his thighs and clasps his hands together in between them.

"You okay Ana?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Barney. I was under the desk when Mr. Grey came in. I got startled and bumped my head when he snapped at me, and the Arsehole questioned who I was and what the fuck I was doing in his office." I look towards him. "Are you in any trouble?" I ask.

"No I don't think so." He says as he lifts one hand toward his chin and rubs it slightly. "I know Mr. Grey doesn't like people in his office when he is not there, but I didn't expect him to be so annoyed."

"Well, he is an arsehole. He knew we were doing this today, and why is he not still at that picnic, with all of his adoring fans."

He chuckles a little and shrugs. "I don't know."

Deciding to put all things Mr. Grey behind us, I think it's a good time to get out of here and get some food. I am starving. "Let's forget about it now, it's over with. Come on, let's go and get some food." I say getting up and grabbing my coat to put it on.

"Sorry Ana, but I can't leave right now. Mr. Grey wants me to do some things for him this afternoon, and... would you do me a big favour?" He says looking at me apologetically this time. I know I am not going to like this, I can just feel it in my bones.

I apprehensively say. "Sure Barney, what do you want?"

"I was going over to Mr. Grey's home later today to sync Mr. Grey's home computer to his personal server here a Grey House." I nod, already not liking where this is going. "Well Mr. Grey still wants that to be done." _Okay_ "And I am going to be stuck here for a while. So I don't think that I am going to be able to get it done today." _Alright, what does that have to do with me? _"I have told Mr. Grey that I could not possibly get both done today. As what I have to do here is quite extensive and is going to take some time." _Just get on with already._ I just know where this conversation is leading. "Ana." He pleads, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. _No! No! No! _"Will you please go over to Mr. Grey's home and do this for me?" _I fucking knew it! _

"You are not my friend!" I say, my head hurts and I am hungry. I just want to get something to eat and then go home and relax for a couple of hours.

"Ana, please!" He begs. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Can't he wait until you are able to do it?" I say hopefully.

"No Ana, you must know by now, that when Mr. Grey wants something done, he wants it done straightaway." He is still giving me the sad eyes. Stop looking at me like that.

"Well he will just have to learn that he can't always get his own way. Besides what does he expect you to do if he has you doing something else? He is just not being fair." I say as I cross my arms in defiance.

"Ana, I often juggle a couple of things at the same time, but I can't be in two places at once."

I look into his soft blue eyes and give in. He knew I would. "Fine." I pout. "Why do you work for this prick anyway? You don't have to put up with this Barney." I have told Barney many times that he should work for himself, but he just doesn't want the 'hassle' as he says.

"I get paid very well and I just couldn't do what you do." He says with a smile now that I have given in.

"Nothing wrong with what I do. At least I don't have to put up with arseholes for Bosses." I exclaim.

"I know Ana, you have made an exceptional living off selling your software, but I just like the security and stability of being an employee. I know you don't understand and I respect that, but I am not the sort of person that would do well outside the employee environment."

"I get it Barney, I do, but you could always work for me." At which point he bursts out laughing.

"No thanks, I like our friendship too much to work for you, besides you don't employ anyone do you."

"No I don't." I say feeling a little hurt. I wouldn't make a bad employer, would I? I think I could do a million times better than that arsehole up stairs. He does also have a point. I really don't need any employees, as my work is basically writing software for other Companies to sell on or to use within their hardware before selling the completed package on to the consumer. I also do bespoke upgrades for Companies like GEH as well.

"Anyway, getting back on topic, are you willing go over to Mr Grey's home and sync the systems for me." He confirms.

"Yes, just tell 'His Majesty' that I will go over in a couple of hours. I want to go home and get something to eat, and then change my clothes before going over there."

He looks at my clothes, smiles and nods. "Yeah perhaps you should. I will let Mr. Grey know that you will be over later today."

"He won't be there, will he?" I ask, suddenly afraid that I will bump into him again today.

"Not sure, but he is upstairs working at the moment, as he can't use the one at home to login to GEH." Oh, so that is why he came in today.

"Alright, I better get going and get this over with. Catch up with you later Barney." I say and finishing off putting my coat on, collect the rest of my stuff, then head towards the elevators, saying a quick goodbye to Barney. At last I finally am leaving the building. I hope it is a long time, before I have to come here again. Thankfully this project is now over with, and I can get back to working peacefully from home.

* * *

I arrive home a little after 4pm. I throw my keys on the side table and head to the kitchen. Garfield comes trotting up to greet me and I bend down and pick him up and snuggle my face in his soft fur while tickling him under the chin. My stress from earlier dissolves and I hear him purr in my arms. I make my way into my kitchen and put him down. My head is still throbbing from the bang and I still have it scraped back into a high ponytail. I release my hair from its binding and rub my hands through my hair, and the ache starts to subside a little.

I wash my hands and quickly make myself a chicken salad sandwich and pull a wet cat food pouch out of the cupboard and put it into Garfield's bowl, also topping up the dry food that is already there.

I eat quickly eat my food and then go to change out of my clothes. I put on a pair of dark blue Diesel slim fit jeans, an Alexander McQueen foliage skull print t-shirt and I slip on a pair of Converse. I want to feel comfortable and these are my comfort clothes. I brush my hair and decide to leave it loose. I don't think my head could put up with it being tied back at the moment. I throw on a Helmut Lang black quilted leather jacket, grab my bag, keys and then head out. I go down into the garage and get into my Baltic blue Range Rover Evoque Coupe and reluctantly head out to Mr Grey's home, hoping that he is still in his office.

I have passed Escala a few times and I even looked into buying an apartment there when I first moved into Seattle. It is a nice looking building, but it was just too over the top for me, besides I love the apartment I am living in now. I am a simple girl from Montesano and while I could afford even the penthouse in this grand building, it just wasn't me.

I am not at all surprised that the Arsehole decided to live here, another good reason that I am glad that I didn't take the other apartment. I would have had to of moved, once I had found out that he lived in the same building. I wouldn't have liked the thought that I might bump into him in the elevator, but then again, I am betting that he makes sure that no-one gets in there with him.

I park in a visitor's space and make my way to the lobby. A smartly dress man behind the desk appraises me before I even speak with him, giving me the once over and curls his top lip up. I feel like crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out at him, but I don't and ignore his rude stare.

"Hi, I am Anastasia Steele." I say professionally, see I can be good! "I believe am expected at Mr. Grey's residence."

He looks at me once again with a sneer and asks me to hold on a moment while he calls up to the apartment. I don't move and just stare back at him while I am waiting, see how he likes to be stared at. He fidgets under my stare. _See, it is not nice, is it Mr. Doorman! _ He tells the person on the phone that I am here and then listens to the reply, then says goodbye to whoever he was talking to and turns back to me.

"If you will please wait a moment, someone will come down to get you." He says, avoiding my gaze now.

"Thank you." I say politely and move over towards the elevators to wait for a member of Mr. Grey's staff to come and get me.

The elevator pings then out strolls a really tall, good looking and smartly dress man. One guess is that he is a member of Mr. Grey security team. I have seen enough of them at Grey House to recognise them a mile away.

"Miss Steele." He politely asks me. I nod and he gestures with his arm towards the elevator. "If you could please enter the elevator, and I will take you up to Mr. Grey's apartment."

"Thank you." I reply stepping into the elevator and stand with my back against the far wall. While he gets in front of me and press the top button and taps a code into the screen. His back is to me as we ride up towards Mr. Grey's residence he says nothing else to me. I fidget and look up toward the numbers above the doors, and I let my mind go over to what I will have to do once I am there. Again I want out as quickly as possible, so I am thinking of all the short cuts that I could take to speed the process up. I feel like killing Barney at this point for making me do this.

The elevator pings announcing its arrival and we head out, I take a quick look around as I am led through the apartment. Mr. Grey must really like white. The main room is large, impressive and white. A few paintings adorn the walls, adding a little colour to the place, but it is as cold and unwelcoming as it owner, with no personal photos or items anywhere. It is like a museum.

We head into Mr. Grey's study and this office is very similar to the one at GEH. I decide that he certainly doesn't like variation or distinction between home and work places. How dull!

I go over to his desk and turn his computer on. I really don't want to sit in his chair, so I sit in one of the chairs that are opposite his and turn the monitor around and drag the keyboard in front of me. I am also very aware that his security guard is still with me. Standing close to the doorway of the study, I suppose that is so I don't go nosing around at other things I guess.

I turn back to the guard. "Could you please ask Mr. Grey to come out of his system at GEH? As I will need to reboot once I am in. I shouldn't be more than 30 minutes."

"Mr Grey is no longer at GEH Ma'am." He says and I cringe at being called Ma'am.

I nod and turn back to what I am doing. "Oh, okay." I say as I mentally tell myself to hurry the fuck up in case he is one his way home. I take a quick note of the time on the screen and realise it was only an hour and half since I left GEH, so he wouldn't of expected me here yet. Anyway he should know that I am here and hopefully he will avoid me until I am done. I then focus solely on the task at hand and the urgency I need to get this done as soon as bloody possible, so I can get out of here.

Unfortunately his router is fucking slow and it is taking so long to download the connections and install them on this computer. I am half tempted to go into the router connections and see if I can speed the damn thing up. Why is it taking this long? I would have thought that Mr. Grey would have had the fastest and best router around. _Come on you stupid thing, hurry up!_

_Yes!_ It beeps and that installation is complete. Great, just have to check that it works okay and I can get out of here 5-10 minutes tops. I have checked and double checked everything is working as it should. All is good and I close the programme down and log off, then put the monitor and the keyboard back into its original position.

I stand collect my bag that I dropped at my feet and turn to the guard. I smile politely and inform him that it is all done and I will be leaving now. He nods at me and ushers me towards the elevators, I am so happy that it is over and done with, I can go home now and relax. I smile and congratulate myself on my speedy, but efficient work.

I hear the elevator ping and turn to the guard. "Thank you..." I leave it hanging in the air.

"Sawyer, Ma'am." He says.

"Thank you Sawyer, goodbye." As I turn back around to the elevator, I freeze slightly when I see Mr Grey exiting. I quickly nod my head at him and scurry in before the door closes. I expect him to ignore me and carry on into his apartment, but he doesn't. He turns around and holds the doors open.

"Miss Steele." He acknowledges me.

"Mr. Grey." I reply and look towards the guard... I mean Sawyer and find that he has disappeared. Just great! "Your computer is all done and you should have no problem with getting onto the network at GEH now." I state, there all done. As I lean forward and press the G button to take me to the garage. Hint, hint Mr. Grey, now let go of the door and let me leave. No such luck.

"What about my laptop?"

Laptop? Who gives a fuck about his laptop, just let go of the doors already. "Oh, didn't Barney already sort your laptop out for you, while you were at GEH?"

"No! It is here in my apartment, I didn't have it with me when I arrived at GEH earlier."

_Crap, I am so going to kill Barney._ "I am sure Barney can sort that out for you." I say hoping that it will placate him.

"Well you are here now, so you may as well do it. I need that sorted out as well." He says.

I look at his hand still holding the door open and then to his stern face. I try and think of any way that I could get out of this, but my mind draws a blank. God damn bang on my head has definitely caused me to lose some brain cells. "Fine." I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

I am really annoyed that I wasn't able to make my escape successfully and stomp out of the elevator. All I want to do now is going home, order some take out, as I really don't feel like cooking, have a hot bath and an extremely large glass of wine or two. The arsehole has a smug look of victory on his face that I would really love to slap off. _Ignore Ana, ignore._ "Mr. Grey, if you could please go and get your laptop, and I will sort it out for you, then I can be on my way."

He gives me an odd look, then nods. "Very well, I will go and get it. Come." He gestures towards his great museum style room, and then he heads off in that direction. I follow and stand just inside the doors as he heads off to retrieve his laptop. While I am waiting I dig through my purse to find my phone and check the time. I got here around 5.30pm and it is now just gone 6pm, hopefully I can be out of here by 6.30pm or sooner. I put the phone back in my bag and look around again. I notice a beautiful piano on the far side of the room, sitting in front of the huge windows, that I hadn't noticed when I first arrived. I wonder if he plays. I randomly think.

Hearing him coming back towards the room, I snap out of it and turn my attention back to him. I notice that he has changed his clothes and he is now wearing a pair of designer jeans and grey t-shirt and nothing on his feet, with the laptop in one of his hands. _Oh shit! He looks really hot like that. Arsehole, remember Ana. He would be perfect until he opened his mouth and spoke. _

He smirks at me. "Please take a seat Miss Steele." Then he nods in the direction of his large sofa.

I say nothing but head to his sofa, take the seat furthest away from him and sit on the edge of it dropping my bag by my feet, and he places the laptop down in front of me.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asks

"No thank you." I say not looking at him and as I lean forward and pick up the laptop from the table and put it onto my knees, open it, then press the on button. My hair falls forward into my face and I tuck the some of the strands behind my ear, leaving the one side down covering my face, which so happens to be the side that would be in his view. It is a very feeble attempt to hide, I know, but hey... the man is very intimidating, and I really don't feel very comfortable at the moment. I then try to ignore him and start the process of getting his laptop synced to the GEH server.

I feel him sit down beside me and look towards the laptop in order to observe what I am doing. Thankfully he isn't sitting too close, but he is close enough to make me feel uncomfortable. So I shift in my seat slightly in the other direction. I don't like people invading my personal space and I am trying to ignore him while typing away furiously on the laptop to hurry the process.

"How long have you known Barney?" He asks.

"Twelve years." I absently respond.

"He says that you write programme software."

"Yes." I reply. Just shut up and let me get on with this, so I can leave you in peace.

"Who else have you worked for?"

Oh god! Please stop talking to me, so I can get on with this. "I can't say, confidential. I am sure you can understand."

"Yes, I can." I feel him move back a little, as if he is leaning back on the sofa. "Have you eaten?"

Huh! What the hell is he going on about now? "Yes." I still haven't taken my eyes off the screen and I am watching the programme loading and willing it to hurry up again. He is really making me nervous.

"So you have had dinner then?" he asks.

"No not dinner, but I had a snack before coming here. I will eat dinner once I get home." I glance at the time on the computer and notice it is nearly 7pm. It is getting late and I really should be leaving.

"Would you like to have some dinner before you leave?"

My brain screeches to a halt, and I snap my head in his direction and look into his intense grey eyes. "No thank you Mr. Grey." Just as I say that and before I get lost looking into his eyes, the laptop beeps indicating the programme is complete and my head automatically turns back to the laptop and I start on the checks and make sure that all is working as it should be. I silently breathe a sigh of relief and hand the laptop back over to Mr. Grey, and look past the side of his head in order to avoid to looking at his eyes. "There all done. You should have no problems with getting into your systems and programme files now." He takes the laptop from me and looks down to his screen and then places the laptop back on the table.

I grab my bag and rise. "Goodbye Mr. Grey, I can see myself out." I say as I head to the door. He rises and follows after me.

"It might be best if I come with you. As you never know what you might bump into." He says smirking at me. The bastard is referring to when I bump my head on his desk earlier. Ignore and leave, ignore and leave is the mantra going through my head.

We get to the elevators and I press the button and wait. He is still standing with me and I wish he would just piss off and leave me to it.

"Have you got any more work now that you have finished at GEH?" He asks.

"Yes, I am doing another upgrade for another Company. So I am rather busy at the moment." I give him a very small smile and then I hear the ping of the elevator. Thank fuck for that, I can get out of here. The doors open and I head in then turn again to face him. "Goodbye Mr. Grey." I say as I press the G button once again.

"Until next time. Miss Steele." He replies and I see him smirk as the doors close and I feel the elevator start to move, going down.

Thank god, that is over and I will never have to see him again, and there won't be a next time either, if I can help it. Barney is more than able to do anything that Mr. Grey requests from now on. Forget the large glass of wine, I think I need a bottle after the day that I have had today.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Thanks so much for your kind comments.**_

_**A few people have asked for Christians POV so here it is... same day different perspective. In future I will try and put both POV's in the same chapter so you are not going over the same thing.**_

_**I plan to update this story weekly and my aim is to update every Sunday. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

As I climb into the back of the Audi, I slam the door shut behind me. I can't believe that I got coerced into going to this stupid picnic. _Blasted Ros!_ Sometimes I just wish that she wasn't so good at her job, just so I could fire her insolent ass. Team building exercise she called it, I call it a complete and utter waste of my time. I agreed with her on it being good for the staff, but I did NOT agree with why I needed to go. I have no interest whatsoever in socialising with any of my staff, so why would I want to go to this fucking picnic and pretend.

I spent an hour, an hour listening to simpering kiss asses try to gain my favour, and fuck! I couldn't use the excuse of work because fucking Barney and his friend are installing the fucking upgrades. That was where Ros had me over a barrel in making me go to this stupid fucking picnic. I have a good mind to fire HR for suggesting this picnic idea, or even Barney for doing the upgrade installation, today of all days.

"Take me to GEH." I tell Taylor, I am going to see if Barney has done finished with these blasted upgrades. I just know that there is be work that needs to be done. I haven't been able to get on the system all morning and I am getting frustrated by the inconvenience of it all. He should have everything done by now. If not there will be hell to pay.

Taylor nods he head at me and puts the Audi into drive and moves into the traffic heading towards GEH.

A few weeks ago Barney went to Welch to inform him know about his concerns to our mainframe. There was one persistent little fucker trying to hack into GEH. Barney had tried to trace them but couldn't find much out about them, something about them using local wireless network access. If I find this fucker I will destroy them, for having the gall to try and infiltrate my system.

Thankfully they have not gained access into the mainframe, yet. However, Barney was worried that it maybe only be a matter of time before they do, and suggested that we upgrade our system. I was so pissed off when I heard this that I picked up the nearest object, which happened to be my fucking phone and threw it at Welch. Welch must have quick reflexes as he skilfully dodged out of the way. I briefly wondered at the time, if his wife throws things at him on a regular basis with how fast he moved. I probably should have thrown it at Barney, and not Welch, but he was conveniently placed just behind Welch. _Smart move Barney_.

Barney then suggested bringing in a friend of his, a Miss Steele. They went to college with each other or some shit like that. Personally I didn't give a damn, and was only interested in the fact that she specialises in computer security software and could write a programme that could stop this fucker getting into my system. Of course I said yes, I wanted this fixed immediately.

Then he asked if I wanted to meet with her, when he gave her the initial brief. I just stared at him and asked if it was necessary and couldn't he and Welch do it. Why on earth would I want to meet with Barney's old college friend? I could just imagine what she would look like, and shuddered at the thought. There was no way was I going to put myself through that! Another simpering female starring at me with doe eyes trying to gain my attention. Ugh! Oh god no! I did not one of Barney's geeky little female friends around me or even near me at all. I was only interest was in stopping the fucker who was trying to hack into GEH, and also finding out who this fucker was, so I could destroy them. I just told him to get it done and I expected it to be done quickly, I was not putting up with this fucker trying to hack into my system any longer.

They have been working on the upgrade for two god damn weeks, two weeks! I have been furious that is has taken them this long, but at last today they are going live and have been installing the system throughout GEH. Barney and his friend set up some temporary security software to block any further attempts while the upgrade was being done. Thankfully this has momentarily stopped any further attacks to my system, but he still hasn't been able to locate the fucker that attempt to attack my system. They have at least narrowed it down to area to where these attempts were made. I suppose that is something, and Taylor has his team ready to go the next time this fucker tries this shit again. Once they get the fucker they can put them in a darkened room with no windows, and I will beat the crap out of this fucker that has caused me so much hassle. I want to know what they are after, or if it is just some stupid college student trying to sabotage my Company just for a jolly.

I rub my hands over my face and up through my hair and slightly tug the hair at my scalp, trying to calm myself down as I see GEH coming into view. I just hope that they were sensible and sorted my computer out first, so I can get some things done. Barney's friend suggested removing all my folders off the GEH mainframe and putting it on a dedicated server solely for my purposes which would be situated in my office. That way if some did get into the mainframe they could not get into any of my personal folders. I was pleased with the idea of separating my folders from GEH mainframe. The only access besides me would be Barney and Welch, no other fucker would know about it. I like that idea and told Barney to do it. Why he didn't do it initially I don't know, but I suppose he was overly confident about the GEH mainframe security until now. He did after all build this system we use at GEH.

Taylor pulls into the garage and drops me off at my private elevator. I get in and press the button for my floor and tap in my personal code and the lift rises. My thoughts go to work and what I need to get done. We have just completed the deal in Taiwan and now we are going through the restructuring of the Company. It is tedious, but it needs to be done. I always look over all the restructuring plans of any new Company that I acquire. As I have to make sure that everything that needs to be done is done, nothing in my organisation gets changed without my authorisation.

When I arrive on my floor I notice that my office door is wide open, and I am furious with Barney for leaving it like this. He should know better. I quickly go into my office and initially I think that no-one is there, and I am getting more pissed off with Barney.

Then I hear. "Hey Barney, I am just about done here, we just need to link the PC to this server and that's it. How about we get some lunch when we are done?" I look to where the voice is coming from and notice that there is movement under my desk. That's it! I told Barney NOT to leave his friend in my office unattended and this day is just getting worse.

"Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my office?" I snap at her.

I hear a startled noise and a bang coming from under my desk. Then a "Oww, crap!" is exclaimed from under my desk, and then there is shuffling noises as I see the back of someone emerging from my desk. Her head is bowed and her hair is brown and pulled tightly into a ponytail. She is still sitting on her knees as she lifts her head slowly and looks over the top of my desk. _Oh fuck!_ This cannot possibly be Barney's college girlfriend. She is too young for a start. I know Barney passed his degree early and I had assumed that his friend was a few years old than him. Not this... this... gorgeous, blue eyed, brown haired beauty before me. No, this is certainly not Miss Steele. Who the fuck is this?

She looks at me with the purest blue eyes I have ever seen and says. "Beam me up Scotty!" What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Is she trying to make fun of me? I just glare at her and wait for her to answer my question. "Emm..."

I want better answers than this. "I asked you a question. Now answer me. Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my office, under my desk?" I snap, I am getting very angry and wondering what the fuck is this woman doing in my office. Is Elena trying to pull one of her pranks on me or something? I know it's been what... 6 months since I last had a sub, but I don't have time for this shit right now.

"Upgrading." She says so meekly. Now I am furious, its Elena trying to fuck with me I just know it. I am going to have some serious words with her, once I get this woman out of my office. Doesn't she know better than to pull this shit on me again? She could at least try and be original, but no, it's the same old shit every time and I am sick of it.

"Upgrading? What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Are you a complete idiot?"

Her eyes widen and then harden as she glares back at me. Just as she is about to reply, Barney comes barging into my office. "Ana, what's up?" He stops when he sees me and looks at 'Ana' and then back at me. "Oh... Mr. Grey! We were... not expecting you in today." He stammers. _Really, then why is this lovely lady here under my desk._ He knew she was here and I am so going to fire his ass for this. I turn my attention off 'Ana' and glare at Barney. I hear 'Ana' say something but I ignore her and focus on Barney, hoping I will get a better explanation from him of what the fuck is going on.

"Mr. Grey, we are nearly finished with your system here in the office." Yes but that does not explain what this gorgeous woman is doing in my office. I say nothing and he continues. He gestures towards the desk and says. "Miss Steele and I have nearly finished here and we will get out of your way as soon as possible."

Hold on one minute, he has just gestured to the desk and said Miss Steele, before I can stop myself I say "_That... _is Miss Steele." I am in shock. This is not how I imagine Miss Steele to look like, at all.

"Yes, that is Anastasia Steele who has been helping me with the upgrades and helped in writing the new software programme here at GEH, Sir." I am speechless for once and continue to glare at Barney. "If you could please give us a few more minutes then we can have you up and running. It is working like a dream Sir. We will have no problems in the future..." He starts going in to detail about what they have done with the system and how it will stop any further attacks. Now I am impressed and but still absolutely fucking speechless, I really don't know what to say. I'm just so glad that it is not one of Elena's tricks again.

We hear a noise coming from my desk and we both turn our heads and watch as Miss Steele makes her way out, she looks at Barney and gives him a tight smile, before slowly getting up off her knees. _Oh fuck!_ All the blood in my body rushes south and I am extremely glad that I have moved to one side of the desk and that my jacket is covering my lower regions.

When she is fully upright I take note of what she is wearing, and it is a short dark red dress that shows the curves of her body very nicely. If my blood hadn't already of left to journey south it most certainly would now, and my cock twitches at the sight of her. _Good grief, how old am I?_ I feel like a horny teenage all over again. I notice there is a badge on the dress, and if I am not mistaken I think it is the logo for Star Trek.

Once standing she runs her hands down the sides of her dress and only show more of the curves in her delectable body. She says something to Barney but I don't hear what she says as I watch her turn to move. _Fuck what an ass she has! _My eyes have fixated on her ass as she moves towards my chair. _Barney go away and leave me alone with Miss Steele for 10, no, make that 20 minutes. _I watch as she shimmies her way quickly past my desk and chair, and then get annoy when she covers her body with my chair, before pushing it back to the middle of my desk. Thankfully I have my practiced glare frozen in place, so neither Barney nor Miss Steele can tell of the discomfort I am in, as my balls feel like they are going to explode.

She quickly walks out of the office and my eyes drop to that perfect ass again and watch her until she closes the door behind her. How the fuck did I miss her going around GEH for the last couple of weeks. I am mentally kicking myself for not meeting with her sooner, because fuck... this is her last day working here. _Shit!_

"Barney what the fuck are you wearing?" I say trying to get myself under control. I watch as him move to my desk and turns on my computer.

"Ana... I mean Miss Steele thought that it would be fun if we dress in Star Trek gear." He says as he is typing away on my computer. "I apologise Sir, had we of thought that you would come into the office today would we never of put these on."

"You both look ridiculous" They don't really and as far as geek cult costumes go they don't look too bad. Just not acceptable for the office though, but I do wonder if Miss Steele would be open to wearing a Princess Leia costume while tied up in my playroom. Now that scenario I have not had before, and the thought certainly gets the seal of approval from my dick. _Hmm such a nice thought... snap out of it Grey! _

"How much longer are you going to be?" I am getting impatient and I just want Barney to leave.

"Not much longer now Sir."

"Good. What the progress on this hacker?" I asked, it is still pissing me off that we know nothing about this fucker.

"Not much more Sir. They haven't tried another attack since we still the new firewall and Ana... sorry Miss Steele says that if they try again her programme will alert me immediately and I can start the trace." I nod my head and continue to watch what he is doing.

"When you get the alert contact Welch and Taylor immediately, I want this fucker found."

"Yes Sir."

"Barney when you have finished here I want you to start getting the usual information on Wallbeck Shipping in Savannah." I am looking into buying a shipping yard, and those in Savannah would be perfect as it is one of the regular shipping routes for China, Asia and Africa, it would tie in nicely with my latest acquisition in Taiwan.

"Yes Sir. Do you need me to start it today? I still need to go to your home and sync the computers to GEH servers." I would normally leave until Monday, but a thought pops into my head.

"Yes Barney I could do with the information by Monday. Perhaps Miss Steele could finish the syncing my apartments computers to GEH?" I don't really need the information by then, but the thought of getting Miss Steele into my apartment alone suddenly sounds appealing.

"I'm not sure Sir... I mean she could do it, but I'm not sure what her plans are after we have finished here at GEH." _Fuck!_

"I need to be able to get into GEH from home, and isn't it part of the system upgrade to ensure that ALL the computers are securely linked to the servers here. I need to be able to work from home. Otherwise what good is this system to me?" I snap at him for effect. He cringes and nods my way.

"Yes Sir, I will ask Miss Steele and let you know." He sheepishly replies.

I nod and spend the next 10 minutes with Barney showing me what I need to know about the system. Once he leaves I sit down to start going over the restructuring plans, but my mind keeps wondering to the delectable Miss Steele. I can't believe that, that woman is Barney's college friend. She doesn't look old enough to have gone to college with him. I pull up to background check that was done when she started here. We do them on anyone who works for GEH. I had just dismissed it when Welch sent it over to me and never bothered to even look at it. As Barney had known her for a long time, I didn't think it was worth my time going over.

Her full name is Anastasia Rose Steele. She lives at One Pacific Tower, 2000 First Avenue here in Seattle, not too far from the Pike Market District. I muse. She is 22 years old and has a very impressive academic record and has acquired many of her qualification at an extremely young age. Owner of a Company called Steele Software and writes programme software for many of the high power computer organisations worldwide. The more I read about her associations and her work, the more I am impressed. It is mind blowing just how much she has done in such a short period of time, and it seems that she started her Company when she was sixteen. I know I was young when I started GEH and I also know what sort of criticism you get when starting so young.

I have shown all those sceptics who thought I was no more than a flash in the pan, just what I am made of. Ha! Where are those fuckers now... just trying to get me to endorse in their Companies in some fashion or other? As if!

Who would have thought that this tiny beautiful young woman could have achieved so much? Her parents are divorced, and her father currently resides in Montesano, and her mother lives in Georgia. What a coincidence that I am looking to buying a shipping yard in that State. No boyfriends or previous relationships known of. Which I think is weird, as a woman as beautiful as her must have had boyfriends previously, and she certainly would have gained a lot of male interest. How could she not!

* * *

I am just staring at the information in front of me, mulling it over when my phone rings. "Grey!"

"Mr. Grey, just to let you know that Miss Steele will be at your home around 6pm Sir, I hope that is okay." I can't help but smile at that.

"Yes, Barney that is fine."

I put the phone down and take a mental note of the time. Two hours. I can't help but grin, I almost feel like the wicked villain in stories. All I need to be doing to complete the look is rubbing my hands together and giving a sinister chuckle. I quickly call Sawyer to inform him about Miss Steele, and tell him to show her to my study if she gets there before me. Then I quickly stow my thoughts of the lovely Miss Steele for now, and decide focus on these restructuring plans before heading off to meet up with Miss Steele.

"Grey" I say sharply down the phone.

"Sir, Miss Steele has just arrived at Escala." I quickly glance at the time on the computer screen and see that she is early. I didn't expect for her to be there before 6pm.

"Let her in Sawyer and show her to the study so she can work, but stay with her. I am just leaving the office so I should be there in a short while."

"Yes Sir." I end the call and start closing the system down. The restructuring plans were coming along nicely and I was pleased with the overall recommendations. This day was turning out not so bad after all, especially after that horrendous picnic earlier. I still plan to get Ros back for that.

Making a quick call to Taylor, I inform him that I am leaving and we make my way out of GEH and head towards Escala.

* * *

The elevators doors open to my apartment and I see Miss Steele standing there, she is turned slightly towards Sawyer.

"Thank you Sawyer, goodbye." I hear her say then she turns towards me, stalls slightly and gives me a slight nod as she passes me.

"Miss Steele." I acknowledge her presence as she passes me.

"Mr. Grey." She responds as she rushes into the elevator and then turns around to face the open doors. I take in what she is wearing and she looks like some kind of biker chick. Denim jeans, a skull print t-shirt and a leather jacket. The only thing that she needs to complete the biker chick outfit is to change her shoes, as she is wearing a pair of converse, instead of some leather boots. I must say this is a very good look for her especially with her hair loose like that.

I need to stop her from leaving and fast. She tells me that my computer is sync to GEH and I should have no problems with it. That gives me an idea.

"What about my laptop?" I ask and raise an eyebrow expectantly. I know that she hasn't done it because it was not in my study and it wouldn't have entered her mind. Her beautiful face scrunches up and a delicate little V appears on her forehead.

She mentions something about Barney doing it. I immediately shut that idea down. All the while I am still holding the doors open so she won't escape so soon. I give her my no-nonsense face and wait for her to agree. I know she will, but it is just a matter of time.

She huffs out the cutest "Fine," and pouts beautifully while crossing her arms across her chest. This action only causes my eyes to drop to her chest and I cannot help the smirk that comes across my face, as she stomps her way out of the elevator. When she tells me to go and get my laptop so she can get it done and leave. I am slightly stunned; it has been a long time since anyone has told me to do anything. I just don't know how to react to that, I brush it off and inform her that I will go and get it, and tell her to follow me. I lead the way back into my apartment and here her following behind me.

Once in my bedroom I decide to quickly change out of my suit and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I would normally have a shower before changing, but I don't want to leave Miss Steele alone for too long.

I grab my laptop and head back to the main room. I see her standing at the door, nervously looking around. She must hear me come back in as her eyes snap in my direction. Her face flushes slightly and her eyes widen. Oh yes, she is definitely liking what she sees and I can't help but smirk at the effect I have on her. _Look all you want Miss Steele, I don't mind._

"Please take a seat take a seat Miss Steele." I gesture with my head towards the sofa, she blinks and makes her way over and sits on the furthest seat away, sitting on the edge as if she is going to make a run for it at any minute.

Placing the laptop in front of her I offer her a drink, which she politely refuses. As I make my way around the table to take a seat beside her, I closely watch her as I go. Not once does she look in my direction or take her eyes off the screen. Now this is something I am not use to around women, as most are annoyingly staring at me, until I snap at them in order to make them look away. Miss Steele however, is hunched over the laptop with her hair covering the side of her beautiful face. This annoys the fuck out of me, because I want to see the expression on her face and she is hiding it from me.

I sit close, but not too close, and lean forward slightly in pretence of watching what she is doing. When in reality I am just watching her and her reaction to me. She shuffles slightly away from me and continues to ignore me. Now this will not do at all. I want her attention on me and damn it I will get it.

"How long have you known Barney?" I ask trying to make her lift her head and look at me.

"Twelve years." She absently responds, and she still has not looked my way.

"He says that you write programme software." I continue.

"Yes." She tersely replies.

"Who else have you worked for?" I probe again. _Come on give me something here_. I don't think I have ever tried so hard to gain someone's attention. I am feeling a little frustrated with how this conversation is going.

"I can't say, confidential. I am sure you can understand."

"Yes, I can." I say, as I lean back on the sofa, hoping that a little distance might make her a little more responsive to my questions.

"Have you eaten?" I try for a different direction. _Let's see if this works._

She pauses slightly in what she is doing and then says "Yes." What the fuck is with the one word answers, and she still hasn't taken her fucking eyes off the screen.

"So you have had dinner then?" I ask hoping that the answer is no.

"No not dinner, but I had a snack before coming here. I will eat dinner once I get home." Fuck, this is not at all going how I thought it would.

"Would you like to have some dinner before you leave?" See if I can persuade her to have dinner with me.

"No thank you Mr. Grey." She says and snaps her head in my direction. Well at least she is looking at me now. _Time to turn up the charm Grey! _She is looking into my eyes and I can help but notice that the blue in her eyes really are a usual shade that seems to shift from light blue to dark. They are the most expressive eyes that I have ever seen. Mind you, it is not as if I make a habit of looking too deeply into people's eyes before, but I can't help but be hypnotised by hers.

I hear a beep and her head quickly turns back to the laptop. Fuck! I feel like chucking the laptop out of my window just so she will look at me again.

She must have read my thoughts because she turns to me again and I am thinking it's about time, when she hands me the laptop and tells me that it's done. I quickly glance down at the screen and see that I am log into GEH and place my laptop back on the table. At last I can finally have her full attention now that stupid thing is sorted. Then I feel her stand up off the sofa. Fuck she is leaving.

"Goodbye Mr. Grey, I can see myself out." She says and turns to make her way out of my apartment

Oh no! You are not getting away that easily Miss Steele. I rise and follow after her. "It might be best if I come with you. As you never know what you might bump into." I smirk at my comment, but I cannot believe that I am the one chasing after her. What the fuck has happened here, I am clueless. I almost feel like scratching my head in puzzlement. I thought this would be easy to convince Miss Steele to have a liaison with me.

As we get to the elevators I stand next to her, "Have you got any more work now that you have finished at GEH?" I ask. I have to know what else she has going on.

"Yes, I am doing another upgrade for another Company. So I am rather busy at the moment." She gives me a very small smile and I mean minute, and then I hear the ping of the elevator. She turns back to me once inside "Goodbye Mr. Grey." She says as she leans forward to press the button.

"Until next time. Miss Steele." I don't want to say goodbye as it seems so final. I will make sure that I see her again. The doors close and she is whisked back down and away from my apartment.

My hands go through my hair and I pull. Trying to work out what the fuck just happened. As I make my way to my kitchen and pour myself a large glass of wine and take a sip. Still contemplating the events of what the fucking hell just happened here. I turn and glance out the window and notice my reflection. This face has made women swoon for years now, but not apparently Miss Steele. I turn my face from left to right examining my face. Just earlier this morning I was practically running to get away from those swooning women. I wonder if she is gay... no, she was most certainly affected by me, I saw that when I came back out from my bedroom. I dismiss that idea quickly.

_Right Miss Steele we will have to see how you fair next time we meet, and yes, we most definitely will meet again and soon_. I was never one to shy away from a challenge. If I did, I wouldn't be where I am today.

I look towards my laptop and smirk, oh yes, real soon.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_If anyone is interested I have started a pinterest for this story, see the link on my profile or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that has review, favorited or is following my story. It means a lot. thanks!**

**There is a slight lime in this chapter, I have never written anything like that before. I just hope it is not too bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**CPOV**

Opening my eyes and I notice that it is morning already, and I am shocked that I have slept throughout the night. It is rare that I have a full night of uninterrupted sleep, as more often than not I awake in the earlier hours shaking and sweating from my regular nightmares. Last night however, my dreams were more pleasantly engaged and I wake with my 'morning wood' throbbing quite painfully.

I still have no idea what the fuck happened last night, but once Ana left, I had dinner and worked in my study until late in the evening. Thus successfully distracting my thoughts away from the lovely Miss Anastasia Steele, but in my sleep, it was another matter. My dreams took me on a fantasy with Miss Steele the star of the show. Imaging her in my playroom, tied to the bed, the St Andrew's cross, and also with her hands tied in the reverse pray position, while she kneels at my feet and sucks on my dick.

My dick pulses at the thought. I look down and sigh. I suppose I better get up and sort him out. I think as I throw the covers off me, making my way into the bathroom. I turn the shower on and shed my pyjama bottoms before stepping in.

I have a mental debate in turning the shower to cold, in order freeze my dick back down, but my mind goes back to Miss Steele kneeling at my feet. My hand moves automatically to my dick and I close my eyes and let the image form in my mind.

I can see Miss Steele kneeling before me and she shyly looks up at me before taking my dick tentatively in her mouth. I push my dick further into her mouth as she sucks and licks the top of my dick. I'm thrusting shallowly into her mouth, as she swirls and flicks her soft tongue around my head, before closing her mouth over me and takes me into her mouth deep. Hollowing her cheeks and sucking tightly, while her gorgeous mouth makes way its way back to the head and the repeating the procedure, slowly.

I start to slowly thrust my hips pushing my dick into my hand which is still pumping away. My other hand comes down and grabs my balls and then starts to fondle them as I widen my stance. As I am imagining Miss Steele still deep throating me, but she has also reached up and grabs my balls, gently rubbing and fondling them. She moves her fingers down below my balls and starts to run the tips of her fingers around my sensitive area underneath, in small circles while the palm of her hand gently brushes and palms against the underside of my balls.

My hands and thrusts speed up, as the Ana in my vision increases her tempo and is sucking at my dick for all that she is worth. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

This visual and my overly co-operative hands, finally send me over the edge, and I come, hard. I can hear myself gasp loudly as I come and pant my way through my orgasm. I remove my hand that had grabbed my balls and continue to stroke myself as I come back down. I am leaning with my back resting against the tiled wall in the shower with the hot water still raining down on me. I slowly open my eyes and look down at my hand, that is _still _pumping away on my dick, which is covered in my cum.

I just can't believe how fucking hard I have just came, with only just using my hands. My breathing going back to normal and I shake my head, trying to remove the vision from my mind as I remove my other hand from my dick. What the fuck just happened? I might have a quick wank from time to time to release the tension, but never anything like this. I generally don't feel this sated, after, either. I rinse off my hands and dick and then continue with the process of washing the rest of my body and hair.

Getting out of the shower, I wrap a towel around my waist, and stalk into my bedroom to call Taylor, letting him know that I am heading out for a run. I have got to get my thoughts in order. This is getting ridiculous!

* * *

**APOV**

As I wake, my head starts to throb. Oh crap! I knew I should have just stuck to wine last night, after I had returned home. But Noooo! I decided to have vodka and coke after my very large glass of wine. I was so wound up from my visit to Escala, I just wanted a drink to relax. So I had the brilliant idea to switch to vodka and coke. I generally have one part vodka and three parts coke, somehow it ended up three parts vodka and one part coke. My mental arithmetic must have been way off last night, and that's my excuse and I am sticking to it.

Last night after pouring said drinks, I sat and watched a couple of episodes of Game of Thrones while having a little drink, with Garfield sitting on my lap. Barney had called during the night to check that everything was okay, and then we got into the discussion of Joffrey from the Game of Thrones. He had just been killed in the episode that I had just watched. I exclaimed that Joffery was a sicko and also an irritating, self-righteous little bastard, and that I only wished he had been killed off sooner, and isn't about time Cersei got hers as well. God I hate that bitch!

The best character in the show has to be Tyrion Lannister, the actor plays him really well. I love his quick wit and sarcasm. I have read the books, so I know what is coming within the show, but the screen writers do like to change things up a bit. Not too much but enough to make it their own. For example, in the book Robb Stark left his wife at Riverrun (but in show the blasted script writer's gives her whole new back story as well giving her a different name... I mean really... they could have at least got her name right!) They did not take her to the Red Wedding and therefore was not killed there, but in the show, she went with him and was killed, I could go on. It was just another good example of 'artist license' fucking things up as normal. I mean really, how they could get that so wrong. This little fact was also brought up in my Game of Thrones rant.

With the amount of alcohol I had imbibed, it was no wonder I was got rather vocal about it all. Barney laughed at me and told me he would see me soon, before hanging up.

Rubbing at my temples in a vain attempt to release the pounding in my head, I contemplate rolling back over and sleeping it off, when Garfield comes and pounces on my bed. He starts purring and nudging my head with his, which incidentally causes my head to throb more.

"Okay, okay I am getting up." I tell him as I gently push his head away from mine and move to get out of bed. Whoa... I think I moved a little too quickly, as sway slightly on my feet. I cautiously make my into the kitchen squinting my eyes against the harsh light and feed him. I grab a couple of painkillers and drink a large glass of water. Then head off to the shower and to get dressed.

Deciding to just have some toast from breakfast, I quickly make it and eat.

* * *

I have tried to get some work today, but with my head still throbbing, I have been useless at trying to focus my mind on anything all day. It also doesn't help that my mind keeps wondering back to Mr. Grey and his odd behaviour last night.

In the couple or so weeks that I have been working at GEH. I have seen and noticed that he is very commanding and extremely arrogant towards his staff. He struts around as if he is god's gift, and he treats people appallingly. Many times I have witnessed the way he leaves people devastated in his wake, and he just does not seem to care. It's all about results, results and nothing more. Sure, I bet he pays his staff well. He would have too or they would leave, but if he talked to me like that, I would leave regardless of the money or just tell him to piss off. I wouldn't put up with that crap!

I sometimes cringe and shake my head at the women's behaviour that work for him. They all preen and fall over themselves to get noticed by him and he doesn't even glance their way. Unless they are in the firing line and then they deflate and become all, yes sir, no sir, and three bags full sir. Really ladies, come on and have a bit of dignity. He is no God!

He has really confused me however, after yesterday. He was almost... I dare to say pleasant, in a commanding way. When he was at Escala yesterday evening, I was sitting on edge, waiting for him to start making his usual demands on me, just like he does with everyone else at the office and it didn't happen. Strangely enough though, he kind a... sort of... asked if I wanted to eat dinner with him. I think, unless he would have put me with Taylor and Sawyer to eat in his staff quarters, if I had said yes. I'm not sure about that though, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Yes, Mr. Grey is an extremely good looking man, almost to the side of being too pretty for a man, but his personality... ugh! It's just awful. I have heard the gossip going around the office about him, and most think that he is gay, and a handful of hopeful women think that he has not met with the right woman yet, to turn him straight. Which is quite laughable really, as I know for a fact that, that man defiantly likes women, but not in an open way?

I think Mr. Grey hires prostitutes, very expensive prostitutes by the look of things, but prostitutes all the same. I have been in his private files, and there folders of various women, containing differing types of information about them, including their medical history and any purchases he has brought for them. They are certainly not cheap that's for sure. He hires them for his pleasure for a few months and then there is a footnote that says 'contract terminated' and a date. So I guess he has had enough of that particular one and moves on to another one. I haven't gone through all of them, but I have looked at couple. I thought it was too much info for me, and that I should really leave it well enough alone. Not for me to say what he gets up to in his personal life, I'm not his mother!

Barney doesn't know that I know about this, but I had a good root around GEH mainframe when I started, and saw many of Mr. Grey's personal folders. That I am pretty damn sure Barney would not want me to know about. I have never mentioned it to Barney and besides it is none of my business who Mr. Grey has sex with, and to be honest I don't really care. It's not as if I will end up prostituting myself for him, 'each to their own,' as they say. Besides it is not something that I have to concern myself about, as I am certainly not his type, judging by the amount of attractive blondes he has working at GEH. I am sure there would be quite a few that would prostitute themselves for him that work there. Yes, I am still a bit bitter about being called 'that' yesterday, it has grated against my self-esteem somewhat. I'm not that bad am I?

Deciding to put that rude and confusing man out of my brain, I to go down to the gym, and do a workout in order to sweat the alcohol toxins out of my blood.

* * *

**CPOV**

I storm back into my apartment after lunch at my parent's home. Not only had Mia turn up with her new boyfriend, Sterling... Sterling! I ask you, what sort of fucked person up, would call their child Sterling. It is just asking for trouble, could just imagine if Miss Steele's father's parents had called him that, then he would of been called Sterling Steele! It's ridiculous, right!

They were sitting at the table giggling and whispering to each other. It almost made me want to vomit. I had the intense urge to slap the pair of them. Then fucking Elliot turns up with his new girlfriend, Katherine fucking Kavanagh! I nearly turned around and walked back fucking out.

I had enough of Miss Kavanagh last year, when she attempted to interview me. She came into my office with a smug fucking grin on her face and I nearly threw her out then and there. Who the fuck did she think she was. Her questions were bland and boring to be honest, and nothing I haven't been questioned about before. I was disappointed with Mr Kavanagh's daughter. Considering he owned his own media company, I had expected far more from her questions than that, until her last fucking question. At which point I shut the interview down immediately, and kicked her out of my office. Asking me if I was gay! What fucking business was it of hers, to ask who I fucked? Just looking at her still pissed me off.

Elliot actually thought it was god damn funny when she retold the story at lunch, both of them laughing about it. At which point I had had enough of the entire fucking PDA's going on by my brother and sister, and made my excuses to my Mother and left.

I just can't believe my man whore of a brother is fucking that horrendous Miss Kavanagh of all people. How the fuck did they meet up? I was too pissed and tuned out their conversation as much possible and missed the retelling of their meeting. Something about Elliot doing some work at her father's house or something... I just didn't give a fuck!

I stride into my study with my hands tugging in my hair. This has to be one of the worst weekends ever... and I mean ever! After yesterday and Miss Steele's and whatever the fuck that happened there, I'm still as confused as fuck about that. I had to put Elliot's and Mia's nauseating shit, some get me a bucket, I think I'm going to be sick!

"Sir"

I look up from my computer, I hadn't realised that I had turned on, "Yes Taylor?"

"Just to inform you Sir, that Claude will be here in about thirty minutes." Yep, I called Claude on my way home, as I needed to beat the shit out of something or someone.

I nod at him, "Good Taylor, let me know when he arrives, I will meet with him down in the gym."

"Yes Sir." He replies as he promptly turns and leaves my study. This is want I like about Taylor, precise and to the point.

Two hours later I am feeling much better, the work out with Claude was just what I needed. I have showered and I am back at my desk, finally able to focus on my work.

I am working through my spreadsheets when my phone goes off. I answer without looking at the caller ID, and instantly regretted it, as I would have sent it to voice mail.

"Hey Bro, you ran out really quick today, just thought I would check up on you."

"What do you want Elliot?" I snap. I am in no mood to listen to his inane ramblings this evening.

"Hey Chris don't be like that."

"Don't call me Chris." I fucking hate my name being shortened and he knows it.

"Okay Chrissie."

"Fuck off Elliot, what the fuck do you want." All of Claude's good work earlier is slowly going down the drain, as I am getting frustrated with this conversation already.

"Sorry Bro I just couldn't resist." He laughs. "I meant to talk to you about this earlier today, but you ran out before I had the chance to ask." I say nothing waiting for him to carry on, he sighs down the phone. "Hey, everything okay right?"

"Yes," I almost snarl down the phone, "now. What. Do. You. Want?" _For fuck's sake Elliot this is the third time I have had to ask. Get on with it already!_

"Alright, alright just thought I would ask, jeez you really need to get laid Bro..." I roll my eyes and wish he would just get to the point, "anyway would it be okay if I stopped by GEH tomorrow? I am placing a bid on the construction for a new build in Bellevue, and wanted you to run over the numbers for me."

I sigh, I really don't have time for this, but I always have helped him with any important bids that he has previously done. It really is not a problem going through the numbers for him. "Sure Elliot, come over about 1.30 tomorrow. I'll tell Andrea to expect you."

"That's great Bro, see you tomorrow. Later." He states happily.

I hang up, and sigh. I think the world is out to piss me off this weekend, what with that fucking picnic, then the confusing Miss Steele, followed by this morning's activity and then the disastrous afternoon at my parents. I think being back at my office sounds rather appealing right now.

* * *

**APOV**

I have had a good couple of productive days with work. The software I am writing for SIP is nearly done and I will call Mr. Roach tomorrow morning and see if I can get in over the weekend and install the programme. I would also like it if Barney came and give me a hand, I think I'll give him a call him and see if he is free to help me out. Hopefully Mr. Grey will let him have this coming weekend free. I have not spoken with Barney since Saturday and Sunday I was busy nursing my hangover and didn't do much besides lazy around with Garfield after I cleaned my apartment.

Picking up my phone I dial Barney's number. A tired hello answers, and I look towards the clock thinking it must be later than I thought. Nope it's only 9pm.

"You sound rough Barney. Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good Ana. How are you?" He responds

"You don't sound too good Barney, what's up."

"You know the usual, nothing I can't handle." He seems a bit more alert, so perhaps he was just having a nap when I called.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no I'm okay really Ana. Work's just been a bit hectic over the last couple of days. You know how it goes." I nod even though I know he can't see me.

"Anyway I feel awful about calling you now, seeing I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me out on Saturday with this programme installation at SIP." I really do feel bad that I am going to ask him to help me out now, because I know if he is free he will help me. "I promise no costumes this time though." I giggle.

He laughs, and it makes me smile. "Good, I don't want to get caught doing that again. Unless in a controlled environment." Meaning where everyone else is dressed the same, like at a convention. They are really good fun. I am going to have to see what's coming up in the near future and talk him into going with me again there is something worthwhile going to. We went a Star Trek convention not too long ago, so not sure what is coming up next.

"Hey!" I feign hurt. "It wasn't that bad. I thought we had fun until your boss showed up."

He chuckles slightly. "No it wasn't that bad. Even if Mr. Grey thought we looked ridiculous."

I pull a face at the mention of Mr. Grey. I haven't really thought about him since Sunday. "Well he has no taste." I laugh. "So how's the new programme going, had any more attacks?"

"No nothing so far Ana and the system is working great." That's good, if it wasn't, I'm sure Mr. Grey would be having a go at Barney by now if it wasn't.

"Good to hear. Sooo... would you be okay to help me out on Saturday?" I ask hesitantly.

"Sure Ana, there is nothing that I know of that going on at the moment, but you never know with Mr. Grey just what might come up." Yeah, I bet.

"Great! I'll pick you up about 8am then, is that okay."

"Yes that's fine Ana. I'll see you then. Bye and take care."

"You too, bye Barney, and go and get some sleep you sound tired." I scaled.

"Yes Mom. Bye." He laughs.

"Bye." I respond in kind and hang up.

Turning back to the computer I carry on with my work, and before I know it is almost midnight. I let out a yawn and stretch. Then save my work and log out of my computer, then I head off to bed.

* * *

**CPOV**

It has been three days since I last saw Miss Steele and I still haven't been able to get her out of my head. Frankly, it is annoying the fuck out of me, and there is nothing that I can do about it presently either. This new acquisition is taking up so much of my time. Yes, it will be great to have a shipping yard and it will really help in the distribution of food to the areas that need it most, but by the looks of it, I'm going to have to go to Savannah sometime next week.

Elliot came by on Monday and we went over his bid and I have had Barney checking for who his competition is for this contract. I always believe it is best to know as much as possible about the other competitors biding against you, before the meeting takes place. Elliot was ecstatic about my offer to find out about the competition and Barney emailed the information over to him earlier today.

I have been trying relentlessly to find something wrong with this new programme that Miss Steele and Barney has installed, but as of yet I can't find anything that would warrant mentioning to Barney. It is a really good programme and I am more than satisfied with the job that they have done. They really do make an excellent team... I had wondered if Miss Steele would consider working for me. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea, as a golden rule of mine. Is never fuck the staff, and I also don't employ anyone who might work around me that I might want to fuck with either. Hence why most of the women working at GEH tend to be blonde, as I am far more attracted to brunettes.

Just like Miss Steele actually, she is just the sort of woman that I am attracted too. Petite, fantastic figure with long brown hair and her eyes are just an added bonus. I can still see them in my sleep and now every morning I am waking up in a sense of heightened arousal. Understand now why I have been so fucking annoyed. I mean really, I been past this phase years ago.

I have contemplated in finding a sub, but... and it is a huge but, it won't be Miss Steele and I don't think I will be satisfied with anyone else at the moment. I really just need to fuck her and get her out of my system. The problem is I am not sure how best to approach her, considering her rebuff on Saturday.

I did consult, on a professional basis of course, with Welch to enquire if he thought she would be up for joining with us here at GEH. He quickly dismissed that idea, stating that there was no need to have her working here along with Barney. I had briefly considered firing Barney and have her replace him, but I don't think she would go for that either. I had argued with Welch that they had made a great team and we do, after all only employ the best. He only said 'you can try, but I am 100% sure that she wouldn't work here.' Why should she really, she owns her own Company, and by the looks of things does really well out of it. She is however, still on call for further consultation if the need arises.

So for the last couple of day I have been trying to find any glitch with this system, and so far nothing. Not a god damn thing! It's really annoying. I should be pleased and not pissed off because I can't find anything wrong. God I am really fucked up! I think at the rate I am going, I am going to be bald in the next couple of years if I don't get sort this fucked up shit out.

I am just going to have to think of a plausible way to meet up with her again. Oh fuck! I might have to start getting chatty, fucking chatty with Barney and find out what she is up to... or I could just get Taylor to put surveillance on her. Yes that is more like it. I will get Taylor on to that in the morning. Fuck! I am going to end up becoming a stalker! _No! It is not stalking. It is gathering information that might become useful to me. Yes, that's right!_ I regularly gather information on many Companies I plan to acquire or merge with. This has nothing whatsoever to do with stalking. I'm a successful businessman, and information is the key to all things.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Pinterest: If you are interested please _****_see the link on my profile page or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/ _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the positive reviews I have had so far.**_

_**This chapter is where the plot begins... I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

I've picked Barney up at 7am this morning, as we had decided on getting some breakfast on our way to SIP. We weren't sure how long we would be there, and we thought it best to get some food inside us before starting work.

Barney and I have been here at SIP for the past four hours installing the programme, and we are just about to start the random checks on the terminals to ensure all is working as it should be.

"Barney thanks again for your help today, how about I buy us lunch when this is done? It should only take another hour or so now."

"Sure and it has really been no problem in helping you out today." He says with a smile. "You don't have to thank me, but I wouldn't dream of turning a lady's invite down for lunch."

"Too right, you better not." I smile. I am just about to continue with the discussion of where we will go for lunch, when my computer makes a beep. I turn my head, and my system has detected some malware in the old programme files. Shit! I fucking hate it when this happens.

I expect to get this message from home computers because, and let's be frank. Most people do not protect their home computers for threats like this. They buy a standard anti-virus package or download one of the free ones, and then complain when their systems get corrupted. I mean really, the standard packages are fine for the basic computer viruses or trojans, but they do not fully protect against malware.

It is malware that is getting more sophisticated these days. Malware is a software programme and not a virus. So your standard anti-virus programme does not recognise that shit as a threat. The malware programme may contain so form of ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, or some other kind malicious shit to corrupt your computer. Quite a number of people these days are get their computers locked down because of it. Up pops some fake warning message on your computer, that states some load of bullshit, and that you have been fined for inappropriate internet usage and must pay x amount to remove the block put on your computer. It's quite popular at the moment. It is a simple fix, but the fake warning message looks like comes from a local authority and people just pay it. Don't do it people! It's a god damn virus, and has nothing whatsoever to do with any local authority they say they represent.

I know this system was old, but some employee must have been going into sites that are not work appropriate, and picked up the damn thing. Shit! I will have to clean this crap off the terminal before we proceed any further.

"Barney, I've got a problem come up, and I'm going to have clean some crap off terminal 54, the user has picked up some malware." I tell him, as I rub my forehead. Here was me thinking that this would be a simple install. Noo... some stupid idiot just had to play on the internet, to get their jollies while he or she was at work. They could have at least stuck to the safer sites like Facebook or Twitter!

Twitter, now that is an interesting concept. Who would have thought to create a site where people can spout random crap about their day? I have been sorely tempted to take a picture of Garfield's litter tray before I clean it, and post it on Twitter with the caption... 'This is a pile of shit.' I wonder what the reaction to that would be.

"Shit! Not good Ana. Anything you want me to do?" He asks.

"Yes, while I'm doing that, can you run a diagnostic check? I need you to check the rest of the system and see if it has spread anywhere else."

"Sure, not a problem Ana." He says coming over to the terminal I am working from.

I stand and let Barney take my seat so he can start with the diagnostic check. I grab the things that I may need, and head out of the door and over to terminal 54, a computer terminal that one of the Editors use. Fucking great! I wonder what this idiot has been up too. Obviously more than editing books, that's for sure.

I ride the elevator up one floor and double check the system layout for the terminals, and head in the direction of terminal 54. It is a single man office with only one terminal. I come to their door and the name Jack Hyde, Editor is on the door. Oh great! I just bet he has been on some porno sites and picked the damn thing up. I shake my head and enter his lair.

His office is nothing out of the ordinary, the usual desk with a large chair behind it and a single chair facing it. There is nothing else in this space, I make my way over to his desk and turn on his computer, take a seat and wait while it boots up. I check his password ID and login into his computer. I start checking over his history files before I remove the malware off this computer. As I am going through his files I discover that this guy is some kind of creepy stalker, as page after page of his history lists before me. I start opening his files on his computer and this guy is getting more and more, creepy. What the fucking hell is this guy doing with all this shit?

"Barney! Come here immediately." I snap and hang up. This is not good and I want Barney's opinion on this.

I am clicking my way through this guy's photos when Barney comes rushing in.

"Ana! What up?" He asks as he makes his way over to me.

"Take a look at this and let me know what you think." I say as I rise from the chair so Barney can take a seat.

He sits and starts going through the information that is on the screen, his face pales and his mouth purses into a straight line. "Fuck! I'm sorry Ana, but I will have to call Welch about this." He says getting his phone out.

An hour and half later and we are done, and have also agreed to met up with Welch over at GEH. I have taken a copy of Mr. Hyde's hard-drive, wiped the malware from the system, and I have also managed to finish with the new programme installation here at SIP. I wouldn't leave it unfinished. So I left Barney in Mr. Hyde's office, while I went to complete everything that needed to be done so we could leave. Mr. Hyde will have a hard time trying to get into any of those sites now that the new system is in place. The system will now just automatically block any of the prelisted sites and certain key search names, which is generally either sex or gambling related. I have also installed some extra programming into Mr. Hyde's computer in order for us to be able to monitor him.

"Barney, show me what you have... hi Ana." He acknowledges me as an afterthought. I return his greeting and we start going over the files that I obtained from Mr. Hyde's computer. Welch seems to get tenser the more we show what we have found. He suddenly bangs his hand down on the table, and both Barney and I jump from the sudden noise. "Fuck! I'm going to have to call Grey about this... have you shut this shit down Barney?"

"Ana has. She has also installed a monitoring system in his computer so we can track his internet and email usage." Barney informs Welch. _Thanks Barney, let Welch know that I have done something illegal why don't you... jeez you didn't have to tell him that!_

Welch turns to me. I rub my forehead and sigh, the gig is up, I may as well let Welch in on it too. "I have installed a piggyback system of sorts. I just have to link it to the GEH system here." He nods and says nothing. "This piggyback will automatically send a copy of any email and send a report on the internet sites that he may use. It is a ghost programme so Hyde won't know that it is there, and I have directed it to send information over to Barney's terminal." I pause to make sure that he is still with me. Welch nods at me as if telling me to continue. "Barney then can regularly check as to what Mr. Hyde is doing and notify you accordingly. I just need to finish the link on Barney's computer here, so the GEH programmes won't reject it when it comes through." I inform him.

"Good Ana, get on it." He says as he turns to Barney and motions him to follow, and they leave me too it.

I have finalised the link on Barney's computer, and I now have my laptop on my knees, I have logged into Mr Hyde's computer remotely and sent some test emails to myself and done some internet surfing that should come up as blocked. All the while checking that Barney's computer is picking up my user paths and making sure that a copy of the emails that I sent also gets sent to Barney's computer.

Barney and Welch have yet to come back to the IT department, so I assume they are on some conference call with Mr. Grey.

I am satisfied we the programme I installed and I am in the process of wiping my footprint off Mr. Hyde's computer, so he won't know that I have been on. I am not sure if he checks that sort of thing, but I don't like to leave anything to chance. I can feel a presence come up behind me that raises the hairs on the back of my neck. I ignore it and carry on with what I am doing, it isn't until I see a hand lean on the desk beside me do I turn to look at whoever has invaded my personal space.

I am rather startled to find Mr. Grey's face a mere six inches from mine. _Oh crap!_ I quickly push my chair and wheel myself away from his proximity to a safer distance, two feet away. "Mr. Grey!" I exclaim and look around for Barney and Welch. _Oh good they are close by_.

* * *

**CPOV**

I am in my home study going over the report Taylor has given me on Miss Steele's surveillance, and there is nothing that I can go off. I mean she has stayed in her god damn apartment for the past two days. There was no movement from her apartment until this morning, when she left her apartment and proceeded to pick up Barney, and then they went to a cafe for breakfast, before going to SIP.

Included are a couple of photographs of her in her car, exiting the cafe and entering SIP. In one of photos she is coming out of the cafe and is laughing with Barney about something. Seeing her so carefree like this just really does something to me... and I run my finger over her picture wishing that it was me she was laughing and smiling like that with. _Fuck Grey... stop being a pussy and get a grip! _

I am thinking I have lost my sanity here, and I have discussed this with Flynn. His overpaid evaluation... was simple infatuation, nothing to worry about. Yeah, right Flynn! I just loved his diagnosis and I told him to fuck off while storming out of his office. I mean I pay him a lot of money for him to see me when I require, and this is the best he can come up with. Another brilliant suggestion of his, 'try talking to her and ask her out for dinner.' Like a fucking date. He knows I don't date. What the fuck was he thinking! I might have to consider getting another opinion on this, but I don't want the hassle of changing therapists now.

Closing the folder in front of me, I turn to my computer and decide to get some work done, but even when I look at my computer these days I am thinking of Anastasia Steele. I just can't seem to get away from her.

I am however, pleased that I have command Roz to take the trip to Savannah next week in my stead. I think she owed me for forcing me to that fucking picnic. She has reluctantly agreed, I wasn't going to give her the chance to refuse and pulled the CEO card. At least something has worked in my favour and I haven't got to take this damn trip.

I have managed to shift Miss Steele from my mind enough to get some work done and I am going over the proposition for this new deal in Savannah, when my phone rings. I look to the caller ID and see that it is Welch.

"Grey" I answer.

"Mr. Grey, Barney has informed me that a situation has just came up that is quite concerning." He tells me. Fuck, I thought this new system they installed would fix that fucker that was trying to hack into GEH.

Sighing heavily I ask. "What is it Welch?"

"Barney was helping Miss Steele today with her programme installation at SIP." I nod, as I remember the photograph of them entering SIP. "While there was a malware programme that needed to be wiped off the one of the users computers." Okay, so this is not about the fucker that was trying to hack into GEH. "Miss Steele discovered files that gave her concern and called Barney."

"And!" Just get to the fucking point Welch. Why does he need to waffle like this, why not just tell me what the problem is.

"Most of the information on these files was mainly of you and some of your brother Elliot, with an itinerary of all yours and Elliot's movements. There are also pictures and a few videos containing you and Elliot." He pauses and then clears he throat. "I am with Barney at GEH and have gone over what they have found. I just thought I would inform you Sir."

What. The. Fuck! I power down my computer and storm out of my office to look for Taylor. "Has Taylor been informed?"

"No Sir. I was going to call him after I informed you of the situation."

"No need, we are on our way. I'll meet with you and Barney at GEH, and I want to see what is on those files. Get Barney to have it set up and ready for me for as soon as I get there." I hold my phone away from my ear and shout for Taylor. Then return my phone to my ear, "I'll be there in 20," and I hang up.

I am just entering the floor to my office and see Welch and Barney already waiting for me in my lobby.

"Welch, Barney, show me what the problem is." I don't want to waste time while they waffle on about it. I want to see for myself what the actual problem is.

"Yes Sir." Welch says. "Miss Steele is down in IT and is presently linking Barney's computer to monitor the traffic on this user's computer_." Miss Steele is here!_ "Once she has finished anything that this person does will be sent over to Barney's computer so he can monitor this person."

I nod and we make our way to the elevators and down to IT and Miss Steele. I am undecided how I feel that she is here while we go through this and hopefully we can clear this up quickly.

Once at IT I walk ahead of Taylor, Barney and Welch and see Miss Steele sitting at Barney's desk, with a laptop on her knees as she looks back and forth from her laptop and Barney's computer. God she is a beautiful sight. She wearing a long sleeved olive green wide neck t-shirt, and some kind of darker olive green pants with pockets on the side by the knees. Her hair is in some form of messy braid. Unfortunately I don't have time to admire her now and I really must focus on the issue at hand.

I can't help myself and I walk up behind her and lean my hand close by her on the desk, then I turn my head to face her and wait for her to look at me. She almost immediately looks at me and I watch her beautiful blue eyes widen in surprise and she quickly pushes as away from me. I frown at her reaction.

"Mr. Grey!" She exclaims and quickly looks around and then her body sags in what looks like relief.

"Miss Steele." I say. "Welch informs me that you have found something concerning over at SIP." I ask.

She quickly stands and goes behind her chair. "Yes Mr. Grey." She says, and pushes the chair closer to me. What the fuck is it with her and getting behind chairs? "If you would take a seat and Barney can show you what we have found. Barney!" She calls Barney over.

Barney comes over to me and Miss Steele moves back so as not to crowd us.

Barney then proceeds to show me the information. This fucker has a list of my comings and goings, my preferred places where I eat, who I am with, all with times and dates. He then shows me photographs of pictures of me leaving GEH, Escala, The Mile High Club and some of me while running in the mornings. On the videos there few a couple of me leaving GEH, but the majority of them are of me doing my morning runs. The file on Elliot is not as detailed, but it does have his home address, his office address as well as a list of site addresses he has been worked on lately. Pictures of me and Elliot together when I visited on his construction site the other day, and a few of him around his work site. There is only one video of him, and it is of him going about a construction site in only his hard hat, boots, shorts and his muscle t-shirt. I told him that shirt was gay, but he just laughed at me and told me I wasn't his type.

When Barney has showed me everything I turn to them. "So what have you done to stop this fucker?" I snap.

Everyone looks at Miss Steele and she looks back at us, and then proceeds to tell me what she has put in place. She is animatedly going over what she has done and what Barney can now do. I am at a loss to most of what she is saying, but I think that is mainly because I am too distract by the way she is moving her body as she speaks, and the way her eyes sparkle when she gets into telling the detail of things. I really hope Barney know what the fuck she is talking about, as I am going to ask him for the layman's version once she is gone. As it is, I nod as if I understand what the fuck she is going on about.

At the end of her tale she says, "Oh I have a picture of Jack Hyde so you can keep a look out for him and also..." and comes over to the computer I am sitting at and starts clicking away on the computer ignoring me, again! "There." She points. I take a deep breath and smell her scent. "This is a picture of Mr Hyde and if you look at these pictures." _God she smells like vanilla and something else I can't quite place_. She drops reduces the size of Jack fucking Hyde's picture, and then pulls up a few other pictures of me on the red carpet, at fund raiser and social networking events that I have attended. She is close to me but not close enough to brush against me. _I wonder if I could shift a little closer to her, so she would accidently brush against me. _"Take a closer look here." She point to a person in the background crowd. _Fuck is it getting hot in here? _"and here and here." She continues and points at a random face in the backgrounds. "You will see that it is the same person... Jack Hyde." She stands back and away from me looking rather pleased with herself. _Fuck I am screwed. What the fuck did she just say?_

Totally bluffing I turn to Welch and Taylor. "Suggestions?" I somehow have managed to keep my voice firm and commanding.

Taylor and Welch then proceed to discuss our usual protocols in cases like these, but this Jack Hyde is getting far too close for comfort. As they continue discuss what they need to do to ensure my safety, I notice Miss Steele packing her stuff together and getting ready to leave.

"I guess this is my queue to leave." She says and makes her way over to Barney. "I'll call you later, Barney. Goodnight all." She says to everyone in general, Barney nods at her and then turns back to Welch and Taylor. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she proceeds to leave. Fuck!

"Miss Steele." I rise as she stops and turns to face me.

"Mr. Grey."

I make my way over to her. "I am impressed with the work you have done today." Her face hardens as she glares at me. _Did that come across as patronising? _I mentally shrug and continue. "Would you be available on Tuesday for lunch, I would like to discuss a business proposition?" Not quite a date, but at least I will see her again and I will have time to come up with something else by then.

She smirks at me. She is going to say yes, I just know it. "I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but I am flying to Savannah on Tuesday to visit with my Mother." She smiles. "Another time perhaps." She goes to turn back to the elevator and pauses. "Goodbye Mr. Grey." She says and continues her way to the elevator.

I'm left in the middle of IT wondering... what the fuck just happened, again. She not only did she turn me down but she is going to fucking Savannah. I have just arranged with Roz to fly to Savannah on my behalf on Wednesday. How the fuck can I suddenly change my mind and tell Roz I am going to go to Savannah instead. Especially after the big deal I made about it all. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I turn back to Welch, Taylor and Barney and focus my frustration on this fucker, Jack Hyde. We need to put a stop on this fucker and fast.

"Barney, I want you to hack into Hyde's home computer and see what shit he has on there."

"Sir Ana, sorry Miss Steele would be the best person to do this. Yes I can do it, but honestly, her systems at home are set up for this." I am left stunned. Miss Steele hacks!

"Fine, will Miss Steele do this?" I ask, it's illegal I know, and I am not sure if she is willing to help out on this.

"I'll ask her Sir, I can't see it being a problem." No, it's no problem for you to get her to do what you want, but she keeps refusing me.

"Very well, get on it and let me know what you find." I sulk, me a grown man fucking sulking over Miss Steele. _I have to get a fucking grip, this woman is killing me._

* * *

**APOV**

I am waiting on Barney. He called me last night and asked if I would hack into Jack Hyde's home computer. Personally, I don't have a problem with it, I am just surprise that Mr. Grey insisted on someone doing it. It's like he don't care about people's personal privacy.

I have hacked a few systems in my time, but I generally draw the line on personal home computers, no matter who they are. I can understand his concerns about Jack Hyde, and if I was in his position I would probably want the same. If some bastard had obtained information on me like that, I wouldn't hesitate to invade their privacy, via their home computers. People are less careful on their home computer than they are at work, where everything is monitored.

I wrote my own programme security on my home computer and the person would have to be extremely good to hack into my systems from home. I've had Barney try once and he failed, and he is one of the best people on computers that I know. So I feel pretty secure with my system.

I hear a knock on the door and go to answer.

I am surprise to find Welch standing with Barney. "Welch! Ermm... hi, I didn't expect to see you today."

"I hope you don't mind Ana, be we thought it would be best if I was here to see your results. ." He says apologetically.

I shake my head. "Not a problem, its fine Welch. Come in. Hi Barney."

I grab a couple of chairs from the dining table and start to drag them to my study. "Come on follow me."

"Ana, let me carry one for you." Barney quickly cuts in taking a chair from me as Welch takes the other. I lead them into my study and take a seat at my computer.

I have it ready to go with the hack, but I was waiting on Barney before carrying on any further.

Once I am into Hyde's computer and we start going through the files.

"God this is disturbing." I say as we are watching a home video of him and another man. He has tied this man up on a cross. The other man has his back facing the camera and he is whipping him while he is being restrained. He whips him so hard that the man's back bleeds. I am cringing all the while this is going on.

The man is counting and saying thank you master. It's really some fuck up shit. Hyde then drops the whip and proceeds to fuck the unfortunate sod while he is still tied to the cross. I thank god that I haven't had lunch yet, or I think I would have just brought it up.

Welch and Barney say nothing as this goes on for a few minutes. Hyde stops and releases the man. Then he commands the man to turn around and kneel before him, and then orders him to give him a blow job. Eww... eww that dick has just been up the others man's... well you get the picture... god I hope you don't. Ewwwwwww!

I think I need to leave just about now, and I make my excuses and get out of there. I ask the guys to let me know when it has finished.

I make my way into the kitchen and have a large glass of water. I then start making a tea and coffee for Barney and Welch for when they have finished going through Mr. Pervvie Stalker Hyde files.

I have just about controlled my feeling of nausea when they come into the kitchen with me.

"Have you logged out Barney?" He nods, but he looks extremely pale. I think he is going to be sick as well.

I hand them both a cup of coffee and sit back down to wait for them to come back to normal.

"So this Hyde guy is ermm... gay, and it seems he has an unhealthy infatuation on Mr. Grey and his brother, by the looks of things." I summarise, still trying to block that video out of my mind, and I take a sip of my tea.

Both Welch and Barney cringe. "Yes, that's one way to put it Ana." Welch says.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Pinterest: If you are interested please _****_see the link on my profile page or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to for the wonderful response to my last chapter. I am really happy that you enjoyed it.**_

_**Due to my good mood I decided to add CPOV at the end of this chapter, initially I was going to leave it out.**_

_**To the guest reviewers that I have not been able to thank personally. I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and comments.**_

_**Part one of trip to Savannah...**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

It's Monday morning and I am here in my office pondering the events of the last 48 hours or so. The Hyde fucker is causing Taylor some headache, as he is getting far closer than anyone likes. Taylor has insisted that we have another member of security with us at all times. This annoyed the fuck out of me, as I feel if this fucker does get close enough, I can handle anything he might be able to dish out. Taylor did not like that exclamation and stated if he did get that close, he would sort the fucker out and order me to not touch him. I was furious with Taylor and we stood nose to nose with me shouting in his face over this. If this fucker wants me, he can have my fist shoved down his throat.

I know Taylor is head of my security and is only doing his job, i.e. protecting me on all fronts, but it is not in my nature to just sit back and let someone try and fuck with me. I have reluctantly agreed so far, but if this Hyde fucker touches me, I cannot and will not be held responsible for my actions. No-one touches me without my permission... okay my Mom and Mia are the exceptions to that rule, and my Mom does accept and respects my boundaries, but Mia never has. I had to force myself when we were children to allow her that much, as she really didn't know any better. Now she just doesn't give a fuck, and I think she relishes the fact that she is the only person who can throw herself at me in a hug. God I really hate hugging! It really is an over stated expression. How anyone gets enjoyment or comfort from it is beyond me.

After what Barney and Welch have found on Jack Hyde while with Miss Steele yesterday, I am somewhat confused and annoyed, yet again. I had reluctantly agreed for that it was for the best if I didn't go with them, to Miss Steele's apartment. As I wasn't sure what Miss Steele's reaction would be, if I turned up. Whilst I would have really liked to have gone with them, I did recognise the disadvantages it could bring to me if I was unwelcome. I will not intrude on her home and I will wait until I am invited. Albeit impatiently.

So Hyde is gay and also into BDSM and he seems to be stalking both Elliot and myself. Welch stated that Hyde was rather brutal in his home made sex videos, and also said that Miss Steele had only watched part of the first home video they came across, as she left them rather quickly halfway through. This pissed me off immensely that they allowed her to see that much. There were hardcore according to Welch, and it seems that he is rather brutal in his play. Preferring the more extreme forms of BDSM, like bloodletting and needles.

Welch just had to impart a visual with me, of when Hyde had tied his partner to the bed and injected water into the man balls. He continued doing this until his submissive's balls was four times their normal size. Then strapped him over the bench and proceeded to fuck him. I always knew there were sicker fucks than me out there, but I really don't want a descriptive blow by blow of their play. I think Welch got some sick sense of enjoyment of the look of my face as he told this tale. I am pretty sure that my face must have paled and I involuntary clutched at my balls protectively.

Taylor has now put close surveillance on Hyde, and with Barney monitoring his computers we can be prepared for anything that fucker comes up with. _Just try it fucker, I'm ready for you too_.

"Hi Boss"

I look up and Ros has comes into my office and proceeds to take a seat on one of the chairs in front of me.

"Ros." I greet.

"Oh you do look glum. Didn't get any at the weekend then?" She jokes and flicks her red hair over her shoulder and crosses her legs.

I ignore her jab and glare at her. "What do you want?"

"Oh just came to see how my favourite Boss is doing this morning." She grins. I know she is trying to wind me up and I will not bite.

"I'm fine, now what do you want." Why is it that nobody ever comes straight to the point and skirt around things.

"Ooo grumpy, grumpy I see..." She laughs and leans forward slightly. "I heard from Welch what's gone on this weekend." I am going to skin Welch alive if he keeps telling Ros everything. "Hey, don't look like that... Welch is looking out for you. Besides he asked me if I knew of him from the gay community." She air quotes when saying gay community.

"And do you?" I ask while picking up a pen and fiddling with it.

"No! I don't know everyone that is gay in Seattle... jeez." She replies. "But I will ask around for you and let you know." She stands, "I just wanted to let you know, I have your back too Grey." She gives me a slight smile and turns to leave.

"Ros..." This is going to hurt as I don't say it very often, if at all really. "Thank you. I have been thinking, with all this going on I have changed my mind about going to Savannah. I am going to go to meet with Wallbeck Shipping on Thursday. I am probably the best person to go anyway." I smirk at her. "You will stay here and let me know if anything comes up at GEH." _Smooth Grey, what a great excuse. _I mentally pat myself on the back.

She smiles at me. "Whatever you say Boss." _Yeah as if you listen to me anyway. _She is one of the very few people who will argue with me if she thinks I am wrong.I have always respected her for that, and that woman has more balls on her than most men, which is the reason she is my COO.

She leaves and closes the door behind her. I lean back in my chair and place my hands behind my head and smirk. _Yes it will be nice to get away from Seattle for a couple of days. Now I just have to accidentally on purpose bump into Miss Steele. _I am not sure what I will do when that happens, but something will come to me. I hate doing anything on the spur of the moment, as I like my life in order and control. Knowing every detail of what is going to happen next, but I have come to realise however, that at the moment, I don't have that control over Miss Steele just yet.

* * *

**APOV**

My Mom and I are sitting in the Casimir's Lounge in the Mansion on Forsyth Park Hotel having a few cocktails, while listening to the jazz and blues band that is playing in the lounge. It is a really beautiful hotel built in 1888 as a family home. The owners have refurbished the hotel in warm walnut panelling; marble walls and columns which beautifully come together give an overall feeling of warmth throughout. It is like a taking a step back in time. My Mom just had to show me this little gem and we decided to come out this evening and try some of their cocktails and listen to the local band play. I must admit I really do like this place.

I arrived in Savannah late last night and almost immediately went to bed upon my arrival. My Mom insisted this morning during breakfast that we go shopping in the afternoon. I had been dragged around the Oglethrope Mall in the joyful pleasure of shopping... NOT! I'm not sure if you know this, but I HATE SHOPPING! I just like to go in, get what I need, and then out in the quickest time possible, but my Mom made me go to nearly every damn shop there is in there. I am sure she regressed back to her teenage years.

The amount of times I had to tell her that particular item of clothing was not suitable for a woman of her age, was untrue. I mean come on, what good daughter would allow her mother to dress like 'mutton dressed as a lamb.' You would have thought that I had slapped her though, with the reaction I got to that comment. She sulked, pouted and whinged that I was a spoil sport, and what did I know about style anyway. Seeing that I mainly live in jeans and t-shirts, and then she proceeded to criticise my choice in clothing by saying that my taste in clothing was too old for my age, and why not try this skimpy little outfit on instead. We decided to take a break, and grab something for lunch and take a much needed time out at that point.

I decided I would show her tonight that I do wear other clothing besides jeans, and put a dress on for our little outing tonight, and made an effort to look feminine as she calls it. She then said 'I suppose it will have to do, if that is your best effort.' Just because my boobs aren't hanging out, or that the skirt on my dress wasn't short enough to be showing my panties. It wasn't appropriate for a night out on the town. She said that it was more a 'day-wear' type of an outfit, and why didn't I put on a slinky little number instead.

I am wearing a Diane Von Furstenberg Celine dress; with a pair of Jimmy Choo 'Lottie' sandals and I have left my hair loose and in big curls and add a little makeup to my eyes and lips. I think I look fine. I am only going for a few cocktails with my Mother. It's not as if we are going clubbing.

We are on our second cocktail, my Mom is drinking a 'She Devil' which is a concoction of strawberry vodka, strawberry liquor, sweet & sour topped with champagne and I am drinking 'A Long Goodnight' which has dark rum, strawberry vodka, strawberry liquor topped with lemon lime soda and cranberry juice. As you can tell my Mom has gone for the stronger option and she is getting a little tipsy at this point.

"So Ana, isn't it about time you found yourself a beau by now." _Beau? Really Mom do people still say that._ "You are not getting any younger and it's about time you found someone to settle down with." I wondered when this would come up. I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm too busy Mom with my work." I dismiss.

"Work, work won't keep you warm at night. By the time I was your age, I had already been married twice and already had you." She pauses to take a sip of her drink. "You're not getting any younger you know Anastasia. You don't want to be left on the shelf as an old maid." She says as she scans the bar area.

I have heard this since I turn eighteen about getting a boyfriend, or 'beau' as she puts it. I know what she is doing, and I just take a sip and wait for her to continue.

"How about him over there, he is a nice looking young man." Yep, I was right. She is going to go through this bar area and point out potential candidates for me as a boyfriend. In hopes that just one of them will be the one. _Really Mom this is embarrassing_. One time she went around the bar asking men if they would go out with me. Needless to say we left very quickly once I realised what she was up too. I am sure my face was red as it could be, I had to stammer a lot of apologises to the men and some of their partners. My Mom knows no shame.

I don't even bother to turn to look around to look. I am really not interested in anyone at the moment and I could do without the hassle of a man in my life. I like the life I lead, and have no intention of changing it soon. It's just me and my cat, Garfield. _I hope Barney has remembers to feed him. Should I give him a call and check? _I glance at my bag debating it and then reach for my bag to retrieve my phone and give him a call. He should be leaving GEH soon as it is only about 6pm in Seattle, while it is 9pm here.

"Ana who are you calling. Have you got a beau and not told me about him." She says hopefully.

"No Mom, I'm going to call Barney and make sure he is okay with Garfield."

"Pfft, Barney!" She snorts and takes a large swig of her drink. She then waves her glass at the bartender for a refill. I refuse another drink at the moment, as we might have to make a quick getaway again, I would like to somewhat compos mentis if that be the case.

"Whats wrong with Barney? He is doing me a favour and staying at my place to look after Garfield for me while I am here." I defend.

"Barney is not boyfriend material." She says as if it was obvious.

"I never thought he was Mom, he is like a big brother to me." I never understood what she didn't like about Barney.

"I know, and you two are like children when you get together. What stupid thingy have you two been up to lately?" She asks

"Nothing." I say sheepishly and look around the bar.

My Mom sighs, "I like Barney, I do, but he just brings out the child in you, and with you two going to these silly conventions, you will never find a potential husband there." She says as if it that would be the only reason for going out. "You need a nice man to look after you and care for you. Not run around like a three year old." She scolds.

I don't listen to her, or even care. "Let's change the subject Mom." I say trying to diffuse an argument.

She looks at me and takes another drink and eyes me suspiciously. She has nearly drunk her third cocktail and looks like she is ready for another. "God Anastasia, don't tell that you are lesbian!" She blurts. _What! _

"No Mother I am not." I say appalled that she would think that.

"Hey, don't get defensive with me, I only asked. I really don't understand that sort of thing, but if it makes you happy honey, then I will be okay with it." She tries to reassure me by patting my hand.

"Mother, I am not a lesbian." I confirm, pulling my hand away in order to grab my drink and take a sip.

"You sure, because I have never known you to have a boyfriend... and when I think about it, it would make sense."

"Very sure Mother." I really don't care either way if people are gay or not. I am firm believer that as long as it is with consenting adults, I really don't care what people do what in the privacy of their own homes. As long as I don't have to see it and I shudder at the memory of Hyde. _Ewww... put it out of your mind Ana and quick... take another drink... I mean a large drink. _I take a big gulp of my drink and look back at my Mom. It still looks like she is churning something over in her mind while looking at me.

"Ooooohh..." She suddenly says. Oh lord help me what revelation has she come up with now. I turn to her, lean my elbow on the bar and rest my chin in my hand, as I wait for this epiphany.

"You're one of those... what do they call it now..." _Okay Mom, give it to me_. "One of those..." _Yes you said that already_. Bloody hell just spit it out already. "That's it." She says as if is the correct solution to the problem.

"That's what Mom." I know I am going to really regret asking this, but curiosity and all that, has overcome me. _Really Mom I like guys, honestly._

"You're asexual!" She exclaims rather loudly and smiles as if she has just won the prize lottery. The bartender looks at us and smirks. _Fuck off!_ I send him a glare and will him to move further down the bar. I can just bet he will have a good laugh about this with his friends when we are gone.

I am stunned, really, really stunned. This is what she thinks of me. I had better correct her assumption... but then again if she thinks that, she will leave me the heck alone about getting a boyfriend.

_Mmm... I ponder shall, or shan't I_. "Whatever Mother, if that is what you want to think." It is neither yes nor a no. _Yay me!_

"Well it does make sense now that I think about it, because if you were a lesbian, you would have had a girlfriend by now." _Oh God help me! _"Can you be cured of that honey_?" Fuck no! It's like getting a cure for being gay, impossible._

"No, I don't think so Mom." I think I need another drink after all... "Bartender!" I call over the young man behind the bar and order us another round. He smirks at me as we place our orders. _Don't say a word, I am warning you mister, do not say anything, or laugh for that matter._

"So tell me more about what you and Bob have been up too lately." I will say anything to change this subject. I don't care how inane it is.

It is getting close to midnight and we decide it is about time to head home. We have had quite a few drinks and my Mom is more than merry now. She thankfully has stop trying to hook me up with every male in the vicinity, and now she is out right flirting with any member of the opposite sex that comes close by. Again, I am apologising for her behaviour, and I tell them that she doesn't get out much.

We have just made it to the lobby and my Mom has decided that she needs to use the ladies room. I tell her that I will wait here and call on Barney to check everything is okay. She snorts again at the mention of Barney but says nothing and wanders off to find to powder room.

I pull my phone out of my bag and dial Barney's number. He answers on the third ring.

"Hey Barney, how's things?" I ask. I am swaying a little so I lean again the reception desk and look for a place to sit while I wait.

"All's good Ana, no problems and don't worry, Garfield is fine as well." He says.

I can't help but smile. "That's good. Have I missed anything?" I enquire trying to find out if anything else has happen with the Grey situation.

"No nothing much, your programme has been sending over his internet usage, but go nothing we should be concerned about at the moment." He pauses for a moment. "Would you mind if I used your computer while I am here."

"No of course not Barney, I told you before I left it was okay." I quickly look at the time and realise my Mom has been gone for about 10 minutes. "Hey Barney I'll call you tomorrow, it's getting late here and I need to go and find my Mom. We have just been out for a few drinks." I say looking towards to area she went.

"Oh dear, I better let you go. Bye Ana." I tell him goodnight and end the call, I am just putting my phone back in my bag when I hear someone say my name.

"Miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here." The voice says, _oh crap_ I really hope it is not who I think it is, why should he be, that person is in Seattle and not Savannah. I think I going to have to stop drinking. I turn towards where I imagined I heard the voice coming from and then blink. _Shit it sure looks like him... blink again Ana he might be an illusion from too much alcohol. _So I blink a couple more times to make sure. _Nope, he is still there_.

"Mr. Grey!" I say surprised. "I didn't realise you were coming to Savannah." _Fuck why did I say that... too much alcohol... oh that's right. _I am still hoping that this is a hallucination brought on by too much drinking.

"I have just arrived." He informs me. "I am looking at buying a shipping yard here in Savannah and I here to have a meeting with them tomorrow." _That's nice for you._

"Oh that's erm nice... if you would excuse Mr. Grey. I need to look for my Mother." I say and turn towards the ladies room. It is then that my Mother reappears and makes her way towards us. "Oh and here she is." I say and gesture towards my Mom "Goodbye Mr. Grey." I say as I turn to leave him and go to walk to my Mother.

Unfortunately my Mother has spotted me with Mr. Grey. _Oh fucking no, please God no! _ Her smile has widens as she takes in Mr. Grey. _Oh crap this is not going to be pretty_... I know I am going to end up having to apologise to Mr. Grey in a few minutes, if I don't do something about it. _Fuck Mom why did you have to go to the toilet, we would have missed him_. I quickly make my way over to her in hopes to guide her through the doors and outside, but Carla May Adams is having none of it.

"Come on Mom lets go home." I say as I grab her arm and try to lead her in the opposite direction from Mr. Grey.

"Oh alright honey, who was the gentleman you were just talking too." She says looking towards where I assume Mr. Grey is, I haven't looked back to check. My mission is to just get us out of here.

"No-one you need to concern yourself with Mom. He was only asking me the time." I lie. She will never know that, will she?

"Anastasia aren't you going to introduce me to your Mother." _What the fuck are you playing at Grey!_ This is the first time he has ever used my name, and why is he so close behind me?

I turn towards him and glare, and he has a really smug smile on his face that I would love to punch off at this moment.

"Ana you know this gentleman?" My Mother beams at me. _Jeez... Mom it is NOT like that and he ain't a gentleman_.

I sigh heavily and decide to just get it over with. "Yes Mom." I say begrudgingly. "Barney works for him and I have done some work on his computer systems for his Company." I rub my forehead, wondering why I am so unlucky lately. "Mom this is Mr. Grey." I say "Mr. Grey this is my Mother, Carla Adams." It seems like he is trying hard not to smile. _Fucking bastard! _"We really MUST be going, goodnight Mr. Grey." I say once more and turn again and grab my Mother. "Come on Mom, Bob will be wondering where you are." So far so good, now let's just escape.

"Don't be so rude Ana." _What!_ What is my Mom going on about?

"Rude?"

"Yes, rude. I had thought you were brought up better than that." She says and then smiles mischievously. "He is such a handsome young man." She actually bats her eyelashes while she says this. I am cringing on the inside. She stretches out her arm for a handshake "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey." _Oh fuck she is fluttering her eyelashes_. Someone would think she has something in her eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Adams." He says as he places his hand in my Mother's and brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of her hand. _Yeah, yeah all very nice, now let's get going! _

While this is going on I take a quick look around, and notice quite a few women looking to towards Mr. Grey rather salaciously. I am trying to spot a good looking blonde woman that I can distract him with, and they all look willing to oblige him in more ways than one. Ahh... target spotted, I discretely motion with my head for her to come forward. Oh good she is coming and is actually licking her lips as she comes. _Oh Lord!_ No discretion some women, but she will at least she is useful in this instance.

"I am sorry Mr. Grey, but I really must take my Mother home." I nod towards the blonde coming towards us. "This lady has been trying to gain your attention, and I believe she would like to be more acquainted with you. I wouldn't want to be rude and ignore her request. Isn't that right Mother?" I can't help but smile at him.

He turns towards the woman and surprisingly though his face drops. I would have thought that he would really like her. She is a very attractive woman.

He briefly nods at the woman and then turns his back on her and ignores her. _How rude!_

"If you would excuse me ladies," He says, "but I would like to have a word with Miss Steele alone." He glares at the blonde and gives my Mom a slight smile. Then he turns towards me and gestures for me to follow him as he walks over to a more secluded part of the lobby, turns and waits for me.

"Go on Anastasia." My Mom laughs. "You don't want to keep Mr. Grey waiting." _Don't I? _The blonde looks crestfallen and goes back to the group of ladies she was with. _I'm sorry. _ _I thought he would really go for you_. I mentally tell her.

"Perhaps we should just leave Mom." I turn to head towards the door. _Fuck Grey, I just want to get some sleep, this night has been draining._

"No Anastasia, you will go and talk to him." She says firmly. I stare at my Mom and she glares back at me, and we stay like that willing the other to back down. "Go now Anastasia."

"Fine!" I huff, I really do give in too easily and I make my way over to Mr. Grey, who is now glaring at me. Why is he glaring at me? I was only trying to help him, and I thought she was just his type.

I take a deep breath and muster my courage, for some reason I just know that I am going to be on the receiving end of a Grey tirade. Like I've seen him do so many times at GEH. Oh well, my head hurts and I want to get this over with, and then I can go home and get to bed. Why I let my Mother talk me into this, I will never know. I would normally have left by now.

* * *

**CPOV**

I have never wanted to spank the shit out of someone as I do with Miss Steele right now. I'm am furious with her and also very turned on at the same time. She looks fucking fantastic. I have never seen a women look more beautiful. The dress she is wearing really extenuates her figure and with her fuck me heels on, her legs looks they go on forever. She has a stunning pair of legs, and it is a crime that she covers them so often with jeans. If she was mine, she would always be in skirts, so I could appreciate those fine legs. I would love to have them wrapped around me, while I pinned her against a wall and fucked the every living shit out of her. _Get your head together Grey... she is coming over... finally!_

I take a deep breath and try and calm my temper down a little. I am really not happy with the little stunt that she just pulled there. Did she really think I wouldn't notice?

"What the fuck was that Miss Steele?" I snap as soon as she comes to a stop a few feet away from me.

"What was what Mr. Grey?" She replies innocently. "I really don't know what you mean." She says looking anywhere but at me. Her right hand reaches up and she drags it through the front of her hair and down towards the back of her head, then shakes her hand once and then releases her hair and sighs.

"Of course you know what I mean. Don't play coy with me." I scold.

"I am sorry Mr. Grey, but I really do not know what you are talking about." Okay if that's how you want to play it, I will spell it out for you.

"That fucking stunt you just pulled there, and don't try to deny it. I saw you called that woman over." I snarl and nod in the direction of the woman, who is looking towards us and gives me a seductive smile and licks her lips. _No thank you blondie, I am preoccupied with Miss Steele at the moment, and beside you are not my type... so fuck off! _I glare in her direction and she quickly looks the other way.

Miss Steele catches our exchange and smirks, "Oh you mean that lady over there." She nods to the attractive blonde. "I noticed that she was trying to get your attention and thought you might like to be introduced to her." She looks back at me. "I apologise if I was wrong." She says contritely.

"I do not want your apology, it was rude and disrespectful. I don't appreciate or want your help in trying to get me acquainted with anyone." I glare at her. It has been a long day and I have not that long ago gotten off my jet, and this shit is the last thing that I need at the moment. I was very surprised when I first saw Miss Steele here, and couldn't believe my luck at the possibility of it, but she soon turned that on its head. This is one frustrating woman.

"Never and I repeat, never do that shit again." I command. "If you do, you won't like the consequences."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Grey, because I have I apologised and I can promise you that it won't happen again." She glares and folds her arms across her chest.

_Oh don't try that with me Miss Steele, it won't work_. I take a step closer to her and lean down so we are eye level, forcing her to look into my eyes. "It's not a threat Miss Steele but a warning. Don't ever try to fuck with me again." I say lowly and threateningly. She can fuck me in other ways, but NOT like this. She leans away from me and bites her bottom lip. I can't help it but my eyes go straight to her lips. _Oh fuck I would so love to be the one biting that lip._

"Noted Mr. Grey, now if you would please excuse me I really would like to go home now." She nods her head towards her mother, "And I shouldn't leave my Mom any longer." She breaks eye contact with me and takes a step back. I am disappointed.

"Very well Miss Steele, just remember what I have said." I straighten and stand tall and commanding.

"Of course Mr. Grey. Goodnight." She turns to leave and I one more thing to say to her.

"Good! Now Miss Steele, if you remember I wanted to have a business lunch with you yesterday but you were not available." I say, "Are you available to meet up with me for dinner tomorrow night. I have appointments all day, and I am not available for lunch."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but my Mom, Bob and I are going to Bob's golf club tomorrow afternoon, and I believe we are staying for dinner." _Not a fucking again,_ but I suppose I should have expected something like this. Fine, I will let it go for now.

"Very well Miss Steele." I dig into my pocket and pull out my clip with my business cards in it. "Please give me a call when you are back in Seattle and so can we arrange lunch to go over my proposal." I hold my card out in front of me for her to take. She looks at it as if I was handing her a deadly viper and cautiously takes it from me. Then without looking at it she opens her Mark Cross clutch purse and drops it in. Well at least she didn't throw it away.

"Very well Mr. Grey." She nods while she clasps the bag shut. "Goodnight." She turns and I let her walk away this time and watch as she walks towards her mother. That cute little ass that is ripe for a spanking, swaying as she walks.

I hear her mother ask what I wanted, and she just stated that I wanted to talk business. I watch them as they walk out of the building. I turn and find Taylor not six feet away with slight smirk on his face. _Yeah, yeah I fucking know... don't say a fucking word._

As we make our way to my suite, I turn to Taylor. "Find out where Mr. Adams golf club is." They say it is good practice to talk business on the fairway. _I fucking hate golf!_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. This chapter did not turn out as I had planned, but I hope that you enjoyed it._**

**_Pinterest: If you are interested please _****_see the link on my profile page or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to all the response for the last chapter and hopefully to those that had questions, I hope that I have answered them sufficiently for you to understand Ana a little more.**_

_**If not, hopefully this chapter will explain more.**_

_**Savannah final part... sorry, this chapter is longer than normal.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

I awake to my Mom calling me from downstairs for breakfast. I begrudgingly roll onto my back and rub the sleep from my eyes. I have a slight hangover from last night, but nothing that a few painkillers won't fix. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and my door is flung open.

"Come on Ana, it's time to wake up." My Mom says as she marches into the room and promptly opens the curtains. The harsh light streaming in from the windows makes me quickly close my eyes. I turn over to bury my face back into my pillow, groaning as I do.

"Okay Mom, give me five more minutes and I'll get up." I groan as I snuggle further into the pillow.

"No Ana! Not five minutes the breakfast is ready and you don't want it to get cold." She scolds.

"That's okay. I'll be down in five." I really don't care if the breakfast gets cold or not, I want more sleep.

"No Ana, now!" She demands and pulls the covers off me, hoping that it will urge me to move. Nope, I don't care, and it's not as if it is cold in here to make that much of a difference. It actually feels nice to have the cool air around my body. _Mmm sleep!_

"Ana!" She shouts and smacks my behind... _jeez Mom okay, how old am I again_. But she knows that this will make me move, as I have always hated getting a smack bum when I was little.

"What!" I say and quickly bolt to sit upright before she decides to smack me again. I am sitting on the bed glaring at her as I am rubbing my behind. "You didn't have to smack me. What am I seven again?" She huffs and is standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Giving me the look... you know the look that all parents give their children when they have been naughty.

"Well, I wouldn't have smacked you if had got up. You can't be lazing in bed all day, you have to get up, have breakfast and then get ready so can leave for the club." She states.

What time is it anyway? I look towards the clock on the bedside table and groan. "Mom, its only seven, it's too early. I'm on holiday." I moan. "What time do we have to be at the club anyway?"

"Not until two, but come on breakfast is getting cold." She says as she moves to leave the room.

Grumbling I slowly make my way downstairs. I slump down on a chair at the breakfast table and stare down towards the table, as my mom places a plate down in front of me, along with a mug of tea. I then sit staring at the food deciding if I feel up to eating all of this. I generally wait for least an hour before I eat anything in the mornings. I look down at the greasy bacon, fried eggs and hash browns and my stomach churns.

"Come on eat up Ana." I look up at her and then back down to the plate, I slowly pick up my knife and fork and reluctantly start to eat. "Good. We are going to have so much fun at the club today..."

I tune her out and continue to eat. I really wish she would just leave me too it in the mornings. I remember the time I refused point blank to eat it and I sat there for an hour looking at it. She brought it back out at lunch as she had kept it warm in the oven all morning, and stated that I shouldn't waste food. I agree, but who wants to eat dried up breakfast for lunch. I have always attempted to eat it after that. I was so thankful when I left home and I could choose when and what I ate.

I finally finish my meal and I rise from the table and head towards the stairs.

"Oh Ana, no jeans today, you're not allowed to wear them at the club." _Yeah, I already guess that Mom_. "Don't forget that we are going to play tennis and then we are going the pool afterwards. We can get changed for dinner at the club."

"Okay." I say as I plod up the stairs and make my way back to my room. Once inside I flop back onto the bed and close my eyes. _Just ten minutes. She won't notice!_

"Anastasia!" I jolt up from the bed and look towards the door. My Mom is standing in the doorframe with her hands on her hips again. "It's been over an hour, now GET UP!" She says and starts tapping her right foot. _Oh Shit!_

I quickly roll off the bed and head to the en-suite. "Alright, alright I'm up!"

An hour and half later I am ready to head off. Bob is sitting with me on the sofa, and we are watching the news while we wait on Mom to be ready.

I never really know what to say to Bob. He is a quite man and I've only seen him a handful of times, so I still feel a little awkward in his presence. We have already done the how's work and all the other polite conversation people do, and we have ran out of anything else to say. So we have drifted into a semi-comfortable silence as we watch TV.

How this quiet man puts up with my Mother amazes me. He has always seems so reserved and I would have thought Carla's ways would put him off, but thankfully he has stuck around. He has been a stabling figure for my Mom, and she does appear happy with him. So I do try and make an effort with him. I suppose I live too far away, for me to get close to him like I am with Ray.

Ray, I haven't seen him for a while, and I should be the good daughter and go and visit him soon. I'll call him when I get home and arrange to go and visit him, we could go fishing or hiking one weekend.

We both turn when we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Are we all set?" Mom asks. Bob and I look to each other and then back to Mom.

"Yes love, Ana and I are ready to go. We were just waiting on your dear." Bob replies.

I lean down and grab my things and stand up off the sofa and head off towards the car.

* * *

I am lying beside the pool area of the Savannah Golf Club, after a fierce game of tennis with Mom. We had decided to play a game of five sets, and at the end of the fourth set, the score was at two sets each. My Mom is extremely competitive. Towards the end of the fifth set we stood at deuce, Mom smashes the serve and I just miss the ball, taking the game to advantage Mom. During the next play we get into a volley and Mom puts the ball out just over the line. She was whooping and cheering that she had won, until I shouted that the ball was out.

This cause a bit of a scene, two grown women arguing over the net, in a posh fancy golf club about whether the ball was out. I was surprised that they didn't throw us out. It would have gone on for a while, if I hadn't noticed the attention we were getting from the other members of the club. So I am shame to say, I conceded and let her have the game point, set and match. I was mortified by how many patrons had stopped to observe us and Mom would not let it go. She called me a sore loser and commented on what a bad sport I was. I just wanted to get out of there and away from the disapproving eyes of the other ladies, and I really didn't care at that point.

It was only game after all. If it was so important to Mom for her to win by cheating, then so be it.

Now we are lying on a lounge, by the pool, drinking margaritas and you would never have guessed we were arguing only 30 minutes earlier. We have arranged to meet up with Bob once he has finished his game of golf, and then we are going to have a few drinks in the bar before dinner.

"So Ana. This Mr. Grey, how long have you known him?" She asks.

I turn my head and look at her puzzled, wondering where this is coming from. "I don't really know him Mom. I did some work for him. I have only met him a few times while I was working." I reply.

"Oh..." She sounds disappointed.

I turn my head back and close my eyes. "I thought there was something going on between you two." _Really Mom! Nooo, no way_. I sharply turn my head back towards her.

"No Mom. There is nothing going on between Mr. Grey and me. I can assure you. I couldn't say we are even casual acquaintance." I reaffirm.

"He is a really gorgeous looking man Ana, and he owns his own Company... I would say he is quite a catch." Mom says completely ignoring what I just said. _Oh no, I best put a stop to this._

"If you think so Mom, but I don't think we work. Besides we are total opposites." I say. _Really Mom, stop trying to fix me up with anything with a dick! _

"And why not, he certainly looked quite interested in you last night... well he did until you introduce that blonde to him. What were you thinking Ana, handing over a man like that, to that woman?" She scolds. "I was happy that he just ignored her and only wanted to speak to you. You could have lost him to that bimbo." _Really Mom... Oh please._

"It wasn't like that, and he was not interested in me in the way you were thinking. He only wants me to do some work for him and that's all." I insisted. Sometimes my Mom really doesn't have a clue. Mr. Grey interested in me, yeah very funny Mom. For a start I'm not blonde and secondly I do not hire my body out for sex. Well I've never had sex, but that is beside the point. If I had, I still wouldn't be a sex for hire type of a woman.

"I'm telling you Ana, I saw the way he looked at you."

"What, like he wanted to kill me when we were on our own." I was really surprised that I didn't hit him for his rudeness. I had to bite my lip to stop me from saying anything that might cause a scene. I just thought let the self absorbed, arrogant and rude Mr. Grey have his say and leave quietly. Sometimes defence is the best form of offence. Let the bastard think he had won and leave it at that. It's not as if I'm going to have any further contact with him, and he wasn't that important enough to argue back. I suppose he was right in some ways, it was sort of rude, even if I did think I was being helpful. Perhaps it is only prostitutes he is interested in. I had thought one night stands would be his thing as well.

"No not then, when I came out of the ladies room and first saw you together. He certainly looked interested then." She smirks at me. Oh boy, she sure had one too many to drinks if she thought she saw something like that.

"I think you were mistaken Mom. You saw nothing of the sort and besides you were too far away to notice anything like that."

"I know what I saw Ana and I am telling you, that Mr. Grey was interested in you for more than work."

I can't help but roll my eyes to that suggestion. "Really Mom I think sometimes you live in a fantasy, in which every man we come across is after me." I shake my head at her. "Honestly Mom, there are no men banging down my door wanting to go out with me."

"You just don't see it Ana, there were lots of men at the bar last night that were interested in you... but I suppose that's part of you being asexual isn't it." Oh crap, she is back on that again. Perhaps I should have quashed that thought.

"Give it a rest Mom. I know you think every woman at my age should be married with children, but honestly there are a lot of women out there that aren't married at 22." I say.

"I just want to see you happy and settled honey." She says sympathetically and reaching over to grab my hand.

"I am happy and settled Mom. A man isn't necessary for that. Honestly, I'm good." I smile at her.

She smiles back at me and then gets a mischievous smirk. "I'll still say that Mr. Grey would like to get to know you better." _No Mom you are wrong_. "You look so cute together."

"Pfft! You have a real odd idea of cute!" I reply.

I turn away from her and hope that she stops with this ridiculousness of Mr. Grey in being interested in me. God, if she mentions anything like that to Barney, I just might die from embarrassment. Barney would laugh his arse off at that suggestion. My Mom does come up with some really odd ideas. _Grey interested in me, what a joke!_ I am just glad that I am not the sort of girl who would let something like what my Mother had just said, go to my head. I think Mr. Grey would be horrified if he knew what my Mother thought.

* * *

A couple of hours later, my Mother and I have changed and are sitting at the bar waiting for Bob. Thankfully she has dropped all conversation about Mr. Grey, unfortunately she is now scouting the area for a potential 'beau' who might be able to 'cure' me from being asexual. Her words, not mine.

I can't be surprised by her behaviour though, as during my childhood I have watched at a distance her flirty ways. She was never long without a man in her life. I still wish she was with Ray, but hopefully Bob will be her last marriage. Bob is older than the men that Mom would normally go for. I'm not saying that she is into really young men that are old enough to be her son. Eww that would be gross having a step-father that was close to me in age. I just mean that she generally went for men closer to her own age. I didn't think this relationship would last.

Bob is attractive for an older guy, just not the sort I thought my Mom would normally go for. Funnily enough they do seem quite content with each other. I am happy that she has found someone who pampers to her needs. Yes, this might be her last marriage... fingers crossed.

I see Bob and my Mom waves at him as he makes his way towards us. I then cringe when Mom gives him a big smooch in the bar. Gross! Really this is a public area and don't they have a no kissing rule in this place, I am sure there must be. This is an exclusive club and they don't just let anyone in here. Bob is does quite well in his business, and is a financial advisor or something along those lines to some of the wealthy in Savannah.

I clear my throat and they break apart. _Thank God! _I don't think I could sit here for much longer and not say anything. Bob sheepishly grins at me and Mom just curls her arm around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. _Jeez Mom... if you are that desperate for it, we can leave now... or better yet you two leave and I will find my own way home a few hours later_. I wonder where I could go to get away. I'm sure I could find somewhere.

"Do you two want to leave now, or are we still going to have dinner?" I ask them. "Because if you two want to be alone... don't mind me. I'll make my own way home."

"Don't be so dramatic Ana, it was only a little kiss." _That was little_... I am glad I'm not around for a full on make out session then. "Of course we are still having dinner." She says as she starts to rub Bob's chest affectionately.

"Okay." I turn away from the display and freeze when I think I see Mr. Grey standing over in the other corner of the bar talking to another gentleman.

"Ana." My Moms snaps.

I turn back to look at my Mom and quickly look back to where I thought I saw Mr. Grey, and he is no longer there. I must have had too much sun and with the conversation I had with my Mother today, has me seeing things that are not there.

"What Mom?" I ask, and rub my forehead and sigh.

"Bob just asked if was okay that a business client of his joined us for dinner." She asks. God I hope he is married so she won't try and pair us up.

"Sure, I don't mind." I do mind, I want the throw my toys out of my pram and have a temper tantrum. I want to huff and puff and make a scene, but as I look around at this up market establishment I know that I can't do that. It would cause my Mom and Bob too much embarrassment and as annoyed as I am about this, I cannot do that to them. So I decide to put on my big girls panties and sulk about it instead.

"Good." My Mom smiles, I really hope I don't regret this. _No match making Mom, I am warning you_.

I sigh with relief when I see a gentleman around sixty walk up to Bob and shakes his hand. "Bob." He greets.

"George, you know my wife Carla, and this is Carla's daughter, Ana" George smiles politely at us and shakes both our hands.

"Nice to see you again Carla and lovely meet you, Ana." George greets us both.

George turns to Bob and I get a look at his profile. He looks just like the man that... no couldn't be. I shake my head and look around the bar again. Nope he's certainly not around. _Phew!_ I think I am starting to go crazy. "... so I hope you don't mind if Mr. Grey joins us as well." I missed the beginning part of the conversation and I snap my head towards Bob and George at the mention of Mr. Grey. Surely he means another Mr. Grey. There's bound to be more men in this world with the name Grey.

I look over to George and Bob, there he is, Mr. CEO 'I say jump, you ask how high' Grey standing behind them both with a big ass fucking smile on his face. _Oh fucking hell not agai_n. This is not going to end well! I sigh and start counting to ten mentally. I wonder if I should just feign an illness and excuse myself and go home. I look towards my Mother and she is grinning like at Cheshire cat. _Mom you better behave._

"Not at all George we don't mind. I met with Mr. Grey last night when we were leaving the Mansion on Forsyth. Ana is knows him as well." Mom says... _I told you Mom I don't know him. _"It is lovely to see you again Mr. Grey." She gushes and holds out her hand. I had to try very hard not to roll my eyes at my mother.

This time though, Mr. Grey only shakes her hand. "Mrs Adams, a pleasure to meet with you again."

"Oh call me Carla, please." She giggles. "Mrs Adams is so formal." She bats her eyelashes at him. _Erm Mom... your husband is stand right next to you._ _You know the one you were just snogging with earlier._

He nods and gives my mom a slight smile. "Miss Steele." He greets me.

"Mr. Grey." I respond, and nod at him while folding my arms over my chest. I am not going to offer him my hand in greeting. _Nope, no way!_

I feel my mom nudge me with her elbow. "Don't be so rude." She whispers in my ear.

I turn to look at her and whisper back. "I'm not!" She gives me a warning glare and turns back to the men with a smile plastered on her face.

I take a step back and lean against the bar, tuning out the conversation between my Mom, Bob and George and grab my drink off the bar. I'm going to need a few of these to get through tonight. Perhaps I should just leave now.

After I had met up with Mr. Grey yesterday, I had a discrete telephone conversation with Barney to find out why Mr. Grey was in Savannah and apparently he is here for business. Barney had been working on the project for most of last week. So it was by pure chance that we bump into each other yesterday, now I am convinced that the Gods are against me.

What were the odds that we bump into each other again and in this golf club of all places, today? I don't know, but I'm sure they would have been high. But, lo and behold, Bob's client George is also the very businessman who Mr. Grey is here to see. _Fucking great! _I can't wait to get back to Seattle and get away from all this shit_._

I am standing a little way away from the group and looking at anything but them. When I feel Mr. Grey's ominous presence come a stand beside me. I am standing here silently cursing my misfortune.

"Miss Steele what a lovely surprise to see you here." He says. _Yeah big surprise_, _why can't you leave and eat somewhere else. _

I turn to him. "Really, I did mention that we were coming to Bob's golf club last night." I say.

"True and there are so many golf clubs in Savannah and what a coincidence that we should happen to be at the same golf club?"

"Yeah real coincidences, do you often do business in golf clubs." I ask. I don't know what it is, but something's not sitting right with me about him being here. Just a feeling I guess and I can't shake it.

"Yes, there are many deals that get struck on the fairway." He replies.

"I wouldn't have thought that golf was your thing, Mr. Grey." I say and take a sip of my drink and look towards my mother.

He chuckles. "No, it's not really, but sometimes it is necessary. Mr. Wallbeck is an avid golfer and he suggested we talk business while at his club." He smiles at me. _Stupid Mr. Wallbeck, why couldn't his club be somewhere else in Savannah?_

I just nod as I really don't know what to say to Mr. Grey and we lapse into an uncomfortable silence, while I continue to sip at my drink and fume over the being stuck in this place with no way out.

"You look like you have caught the sun today Miss Steele, a bit of colour looks well on you."

Huh! Does he mean that I look like a lobster? I look down at my arms which have turned a light pink. "Yeah I suppose I have." I say and my mom's words from this afternoon come back into brain. _Nah,_ _I'm just imagining things now_... I think I have been spending too much time around my mom. I really need to go home and get back into my normal routine.

"Ana come on. We are about to be seated at our table." My mom says and she still is smiling at me and has quirked her eyebrows at me. _Quit it Mom!_

"I'm coming Mom." I say grabbing my bag and leave Mr. Grey to follow my mother.

We make our way out of the bar and we are shown to our table. "Mom, I thought it was only the three of us." I ask as I look at the table of six before me.

"Oh Ana, Bob mentioned earlier that George and his guest would be joining us for dinner." George and his guest... that guest being Mr. Grey. _Crap!_ How could I of forgotten. I wonder if am starting to lose it. "George would like to discuss some things with Bob about the deal." _Just someone please get me out of here... anyone please. _This is going to be a long and boring night.

"I think I should go home Mom." I say, she turns to me. "If Bob is going to be talking business, I think it might be best if I go and leave them too it." I try to explain. _Please Mom... please!_

"Don't be silly Ana. There is no reason for you to leave. Things like this happen all the time and it would make Bob feel awkward if you left. You would understand this if you ever had a boyfriend." She states. "So don't be rude to Bob and just suck it up and no pouting." She commands. _Yes Mom! _

"Don't you think Mr. Grey is looking very handsome tonight? If only I was ten years younger I would give you a run for your money." She giggles and looks in the direction of the men following behind us. _Oh please someone shoot me now!_

"Whatever Mom, let get this over with." I grumble taking a seat next to my mom.

They arrive and Mom flashes a big smile at me and I watch as Bob takes a seat next to my mom, George sits next to him and Mr. Grey sits next to George, leaving an empty seat between Mr. Grey and me. I am thankful for so small mercies. I pick up the menu and block out the conversation around me, and study the menu as if it is the most interesting thing in the world. I might have to sit here, but she can't force me to join in.

We are half way through the meal and I have effectively ignored all conversation thus far. I have hardly looked up from my plate and answered questions only when necessary. I would have put my elbow on the table and stuck my head in my hand to eat this lovely meal. In great sulking fashion, if I thought I could have gotten away with it. I have slowly picking and playing at the food in front of me.

I am still sulking and debating how life is so unfair, when I feel my mom kick my ankle and I turn my head and glare at her.

"What!"

"You are being rude. Mr. Grey just asked you a question, aren't you going to answer him." She hisses at me.

I look up and everyone is looking at me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and look at Mr Grey who is staring intensely at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said." I say to him and I hear Mom huff beside me and grumble something that I don't catch.

"I asked when you were going back to Seattle, Miss Steele."

"Oh, tomorrow." I say and look back to my food to continue to pick my way through it. _There I answered his question Mom, now leave me alone._

"I'm leaving tomorrow as well. You could fly back with me to Seattle. I have my jet here and one more person will make no difference" He states.

"I'm sorry..." I start to say

"I'm sure Ana would love to join you..." My Mom interrupts me.

"No!" I say a little too loudly. "I'm sorry, and I am thankful for your offer, but I will have to decline. I everything sorted for my flight home and I would hate to inconvenience you." I say and give my Mom another glare, which she ignores.

"Don't be silly Ana. I'm sure Mr. Grey wouldn't have asked if it was the case." She pushes.

"I'm sure Mr. Grey is a very busy man and would hate to hang around all day waiting for me to arrive so he can leave. I have some things that I would like to do before I leave tomorrow." I'm not sure what yet exactly, but I will think of something.

"I assure you I don't mind, what time do you plan on leaving." Oh he is being polite tonight. I would of that he would hate to have to wait on anyone.

"Thank you but no, I really couldn't say when I will be ready to leave and my flight is not until late in the afternoon. I don't want you to have to wait around for me Mr. Grey. I am all sorted." I smile slightly.

He nods at me. "Very well Miss Steele, but if you change your mind give me a call. I will be leaving at midday tomorrow."

I nod "Okay, if I do, I will call you." _But don't hold your breath._

"Excuse us gentleman, we need to leave for the ladies room." My mom says and looks at me. "Come on Ana." She orders as she rises from the table and gives the men a slight smile as they all stand up. She then turns me to me and glares.

She then walks off a little ways and turns to wait for me. I sigh and make my excuses and leave the table, following mom into the ladies room.

Once inside the ladies room she starts. "What the hell are you doing Ana?" She asks and put her hand on her hips and glares at me.

"What are you talking about?" I retort and fold my arms defensively across my chest and lean my hip against the sink.

"You know what I mean, refusing to fly back with Mr. Grey." She says and starts tapping her foot.

"I have things that I need to do and I don't want Mr. Grey waiting on me. It would be rude don't you think if I am not ready for when he leaves." I say.

"That not just it, you have been ignoring him all night. No wondered you don't have a boyfriend if you treat all men that way." She throws her hands up in the air and paces a little.

"I have not been ignoring him." I say as I watch her pace and she comes to a stop, then turns to face me.

"Yes you have. If you don't buck up your ideas you will lose his interest." She exclaims while points her index finger at me.

"I don't want his interest." I move my arms from my chest and place my hands down on the sink area behind me.

"God Ana, half of the women in that room would love to have the attention he has been giving you all night." She states, as if I should just swoon, just because he showed me a little and I mean very little bit of attention. _Really Mom... what do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and give him a blow job for showing me such attention. Get real!_

"Will you just drop it? Mr. Grey is not interested in me like you think." I say trying to defuse this pointless argument.

"Yes he is and you would have to be blind not to see it." I can't help but shake my head at this ridiculous notion that my Mom has.

"Now you are being ridiculous, Mother." I say and then sigh. "Will you please just leave me be, and stop trying to match me up with any available male." I plead. _Really Mom this has to stop... you always push it too far. Now quit it._

"I don't try to match you up with any available male, and besides I can't see what is so wrong with Mr. Grey. He is gorgeous, charismatic, charming and smart. A woman must be mad to turn down him." Implying that I am mad, but she really is delusional if she thinks Mr. Grey is interested in me. I'm not going embarrass myself by going after anyone that I know is not interest in me. Yes he may be being polite tonight but this is an exception to the rule, she hasn't seen him at GEH offices.

"He is also rude, conceited, egotistical, arrogant and an all around arsehole." I point out what I know of him from working in his office.

"Men in power often come across that way honey, you just have to get past that and look at the man underneath." She says as if it was obvious. "He wouldn't be where he is today if didn't have high expectations of those around him."

"Well he doesn't have to be rude to everyone." I say.

"Has he ever been rude to you?" She asks, now I have to stop and think about it. Has he really been rude to me... no not really, but I have tended to stay away from him as much as possible while working at GEH. The first time I saw him giving his employee a dressing down, I was shocked to say the least, and decided then that I would steer clear of him while working there.

"No not really, apart from last night, but I have seen how he is around his employees."

"You can't judge someone with how he is with his staff." She tells me. "We all behave differently in a work environment."

"I don't" I state.

"You don't work with anyone, so what do you know." She scolds. "Just give him a chance Ana."

"Fine, but I am telling you are wrong about him." _Honestly Mom let just get off this damn topic, I don't want to hear any more about this._

"No I am not wrong, now let's go back." She says as she fluffs her hair in the mirror.

"I'm still not going to accept his offer of flying home with him. Okay!" I tell her.

"Okay, but you do infuriate me sometimes Ana. I don't understand what the problem is with you." I roll my eyes at this statement.

I have heard it constantly while growing up, about why I didn't try harder to fit in more with the children at school. What she never understood was that I was constantly bullied and teased during school for being 'different' and even the teachers seem to resent me for being 'too clever' as my mom put it. Once she told me to 'dumb myself down' so I would fit in more with the children, when I started at another new school. It wasn't until I was put in the advance learning class did I find a friend, and that was Barney. He was a few years younger than most of the group, and like me he had a similar aptitude towards computers. She never did understand why I am so closed off around people I don't know.

I quickly use the toilet facilities while I'm there and wash my hands. We say no more and Mom gives me the once over and shakes her head, before putting a smile on her face and leaving the ladies room. I just scowl at her as I leave.

* * *

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe my luck when I found out that Mr. Wallbeck was a member of the same Golf Club as Mr. Adams, and even more surprised, when I later learn that Mr. Adams was a Financial Consultant of his. I couldn't have orchestrated this arrangement better if I tried. This just fell into place without much persuasion from me. I only asked Mr. Wallbeck if we could discuss our business on the fairway, and he was eager for a game of Golf while discussing business and then having dinner at his Club to go over the finer details of the deal.

I was further pleased when we meet up with Mr. Adams while we were sorting out our gear. Mr. Wallbeck invited Mr. Adams to join us, as he would like to have his input in this deal. Normally I would not tolerate something like this, but I gave Mr Adams a slight smile and welcomed him to join us for a game of golf.

So we went around the course and discussed the brief outlines that I wanted do to with Wallbeck Shipping, while both men studiously considered my proposal. When the subject of a dinner came up, I invited Mr. Adams to join us, but he declined. Like I knew he would, saying that his wife and her daughter was also at the club.

They were playing a game of tennis and then they had planned on going to pool while they wait for him to finish his game. He informed us that he had already booked a table for them to have dinner here later that evening.

At this point I was torn, I wanted to ditch this game of golf I was playing and make my way over to the pool area. Just so I could see Miss Steele in her swimsuit. I had even considered sending Taylor over there and take some photos for me, so I wouldn't miss out on the view, but I decided that it was too much, even for me and Taylor might object. Not that I have ever known Taylor to object to anything that I have asked of him before, but there is always a first.

After Mr. Adams declined our offer for dinner, I extended the invite for dinner to his family and acted as if it would be no bother to me at all. I would never suggest having dinner with a Clients family for any reason, and if it wasn't for the alluring Miss Steele, I wouldn't be now. Mr. Adams agreed subject to his wife's approval. I just nodded and agreed. I would be very surprised if Mrs Adams refused the invitation. I wasn't too sure about Miss Steele reaction though, but I was sure she would still come for dinner, albeit reluctantly. I can never predict her reaction to anything.

After we have played all eighteen holes I was eagerly looking forward to meeting with Miss Steele. Mr Adams got changed quickly, then left Mr. Wallbeck and I and suggested that we would meet with him in the bar.

He was going to have a quick word with his wife to make sure she didn't mind the change in dinner arrangements. I was eager to see Miss Steele, and suggested to Mr. Wallbeck that we go for a drink at the bar, giving Mr. Adams time to have a discussion with his wife before we intruded on their company. He agreed it would be an excellent idea and made a joke about Mr. Adams always having to defer to his wife in all decisions, making the assumption that she had his balls in her bag and it was about time that he grew at pair. Chauvinist comment I know, but hey we're guys, what do you expect when a man keeps asking wife if he can do something. Like I would ever be like that, the thought is repugnant to me, as is the thought of having a wife.

I watched from a far as Mr. Adams speaks with his wife. From his wife's reaction she looked more than pleased about the change in dinner arrangements. I cannot however, say the same about her daughter, I watched her beautiful face change and she pouted petulantly. Decide that was our queue and I suggested to Mr. Wallbeck that we make our way over to Mr Adams. I followed behind him and hopefully out of view of Miss Steele, as I wanted to see the reaction on her face, when she discovered that it would be me that would be having dinner with her and her family.

We went through the usual pleasantries and I almost laugh when Miss Steele scowls at me and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. I had been hoping that she would have at least shaken my hand in greeting. I am itching to touch her and as of yet this action has eluded me. I have come to realisation that not once have I touched her, not even to shake her hand in greeting. That is something I am going to have to change by the end of the evening. Now that I am aware of that fact, I am determined to change it. She does look gorgeous and I am having a hard time, not to drag her out of here and find the nearest room to fuck her in. God, this compulsion that I have around Miss Steele is really starting to get annoying. I am so desperate to get in her panties and I am sure I will combust prematurely when the moment arrives. I ideally wonder where the fuck my famous control has gone. Anyone that knows me, know how well I control all things, including my body.

While Mr. Adams and Mr. Wallbeck are in conversation I make my way over to Miss Steele and stand beside her, but still not touching. I just feel like reaching over and stroking her arm to know if it is as soft and silky as it appears. I can see that this is going to continue to play on my mind very quickly if I don't do something about it and soon. She has caught the sun and she looks radiant, a true vision of beauty. I have also noticed that she wears very little make-up which I am very pleased about. I make a comment to her about how beautiful she looks, but I think it came out wrong. As she screws her adorable little face up and looks down at her arms. We then fall into silence as I try to think of something else to say. I am not generally at a loss for words, but tonight they evade me.

We get called to the table and the gentlemen that we are, allow the ladies to lead and we follow. I can't help but allow my eyes to look down to Miss Steele ass. The way it sways in that beautiful dress that hugs her figure nicely. I am trying to control my desires of what I would like to do that ass, as we make our way to the table. It just would not do, to have an erection while in the presence of her mother.

During dinner Miss Steele has said very little and only giving one word answers when necessary, but for most of the time she has kept her head down and fiddling with the food on her plate. Which is annoying the fuck out of me, I am very tempted to take her over my knee and spank her ass for her behaviour. I also feel compelled to order her to eat the god damn food on her plate, as she takes little bites before pushing the food around her plate again.

I decide to ask her about when she is returning to Seattle and she informs me that she is planning to fly back tomorrow. Being the erm… gentleman that I am… okay that might be questionable. I offer for her to fly with me on my jet back to Seattle. She refuses and as much as I want to insist that she comes back with me, I refrain. Her mother has other ideas, and she suddenly decides that they need to use the restroom. We all rise as they stand to leave and once we are seated again, I watch Miss Steele trail sullenly behind her mother.

They are gone for quite some time and I wonder if there is something wrong with Miss Steele and about to ask Mr Adams, who doesn't seem to bother about their length of time in the ladies, when I see Mrs Adams emerge followed by Miss Steele.

I watch and Miss Steele looks furious and her mother has the same smile that has been plastered on her face during the whole course of the dinner. I wonder what has Miss Steele so annoyed. I would like to ask if she is alright, but I don't want to bring any further attention to myself with Mrs Adams, as I am sure she has seen my glaze fall on her daughter many times tonight. I really would like to have some time with Miss Steele alone and away from prying eyes of others while we talk.

Deciding to leave it at that for now we finish dinner with Miss Steele constantly glaring at her mother. So I conclude that now would not be the best time for me try and gaining Miss Steele's attention tonight, and finish up with the business that I came to Savannah for. I inform Mr. Wallbeck that I will get all the proposals that we have discussed over to him by the end of play on Monday. He agrees and we stand to leave and shake hands.

We are all moving towards the exit of the club and I turn to Mr. Adams. "It was nice meeting with you Mr. Adams. I will look forward to your comments on my proposal." I say and shake his hand. I don't really care what he thinks, but I go through the usual pleasantries that one does during the course of a business deal.

"It has been a pleasure to met with you again Mrs Adams." I say politely remembering my manners that my mother ingrained in me from a young age. She loosely shakes my hand and giggles.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Grey." She flirts, I really have control myself to not roll my eyes. I notice however, that Miss Steele does just that and I have to stop myself from chuckling.

"Miss Steele it been a pleasure to meet with you again, and if you change your mind, the offer is still open for a lift back to Seattle. I promise you won't be intruding." I smile and hold my hand out for her to shake. I was determined to ensure to touch her, even if it is only a handshake, and I'm not going to leave without at least achieving that.

She pauses and looks at my face suspiciously. "Nice to meet with you Mr. Grey, but I very much doubt I'll take you up on the offer. Thank you anyway." She says and looks down at my hand and cautiously places her small hand in mine and gives me a firm handshake.

The moment her hand touches mine I feel a strange electrical pulse like sensation travel up from our joined hands and goes through my body heading down straight towards my dick, and my dick twitches. She quickly pulls her hand away, and the brief contact was too short for me analyse the sensation that I was just felt. I don't know what the fuck that was, but I am left with a very peculiar, as the strange pulsing feeling continue to circulate around my body… _What the fuck was that!_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. _**

**_First contact has finally happened, I am not sure if many of you have realised that they had not touched until now. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Pinterest: If you are interested please _****_see the link on my profile page or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, some like it, others did not. I appreciate all comments and I have taken them on board.**_

_**I have however, continued with my original storyline for this chapter... so I'm not sure if I need to hide behind the sofa or not!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**APOV**

I lean my head against the head rest of the seat in the taxi and close my eyes. I love my Mother, I do, but I am so pleased that I am on my way home. The last couple of days with her have been mentally exhausting and I am looking forward to the calm and peacefulness of home. I miss my home and my cat, and I would just love to be there right this minute. I really wish someone would invent an instant transportation device, so I could just use it and be home right this minute. I can't wait to be home.

The chaos Mom has caused in the last few days has been seared into my brain, and I just can't stop thinking about all the crazy ideas that she has come up with. So much so, that she had me dreaming about Mr. Grey last night. It was such a weird dream, where we were laughing and joking and doing all sorts of stupid things. Things, which I would never have thought Mr. Grey, would do in a million years. I suppose dreams are like that. Take the crazy from what has happened around you, and mash it all together in an extremely unconventional way.

I sigh and rub my hands over my face and look out of the taxi window. We are nearly at the airport and that much closer to home. I can't help but smile at the thought. We pull into the taxi rank and the driver helps me unload my bags and I pay the driver, and then head off into the airport.

I am walking towards the check-in area, when I pause and go through my bag to find my ticket. I look through my bag and have a slight panic attack, as I can't find my ticket. I'm still searching through my bag as I make my way towards the seated area and sit down. Giving up on the search in the bag for the moment, I place the carry-on luggage down in front of me and continue my search through my carry-on luggage for the lost ticket.

I'm looking down as I search, having checked the internal compartments, I start to pull things out and moving things aside within the bag, when I notice and pair of well polish shoes comes to a stop in front of me. I ignore the shoes front of me as my panic heightens, when I still can't find my ticket.

"Miss Steele." I hear my name being said.

I hold my hand up in a gesture to give me a minute, while I continue to go through my bag. _How much shit have I put in here?_

"Miss Steele." They call me again.

"Hold on, give me a minute, I'm looking for my ticket." I say as my eyes suddenly spot the ticket at the bottom of the bag. _Great packing Ana! _"Yes." I say, as I pluck the ticket from my bag and then proceed to dump my stuff hastily back into the bag.

"Miss Steele."

"What?" I ask as I look up. "Oh Taylor, what are you doing here." I say and continue to squash my stuff into my bag, and lean on it the top so I can zip it back up. _Why do I need the much stuff in my carry-on luggage?_ I wonder and then remember Mom helping me pack earlier.

"I was looking for you." He says.

"What, why... I thought you would have left by now." I state, putting the flight ticket into my bag for safe keeping and easy access.

"No Mr. Grey got delayed and we are waiting for him to arrive. He will be here within the hour." He informs me.

"Oh okay." I say as I stand to make my way to the check-in area once again. "Sorry Taylor I can't stay and chat, I have a plane to catch." I give him a smile.

"Miss Steele, could you just give me a few minutes." He asks while he moves to take my luggage from me.

"Huh!" I come to a stop. "It's alright Taylor I can handle the luggage. What can I do you do for you?" I say. _Come Taylor let me be, I need to catch my plane_.

"Miss Steele I'm here to escort you to the plane, so if you would follow me." He says and tries to take the luggage again.

"Why? And stop with all this Miss Steele nonsense, you know to call me Ana!" I say not letting go of the luggage handles. I really hate all this 'Miss Steele' bullshit.

He leans down and takes hold of the handles and gives me an expectant look and gestures for me to let go of the handles. "Ana." He says my name slowly as I release the handles, and he straightens and turns to walk away with my luggage. "Now, if you follow me, I will take you to board your flight." He says.

"Thanks Taylor, but you don't have to do that." I inform him. "Besides I need to check-in first, before I can board anyway. I don't want you to be late for Mr. Grey." I smile at him. I really do appreciate the help, but I've got it from here. I move to take my luggage from him, he grips the luggage handles tighter and fixes me with a stare.

"Ana, please come with me. You don't need to check-in, because I am taking you to Mr. Greys jet." Whoa... hold the phone here, I distinctly remember refusing Mr. Grey's offer for a flight home.

"Taylor I really don't want to bother Mr. Grey. I know he was only being polite yesterday when he offered for me to fly with him today." I whine.

"Ana, you are only going to be a 'bother,' if you cause a fuss." He tells me. "Now come with me, before I throw you over my shoulder and take you there." He jokes. Well I think he is joking. He wouldn't dare, would he?

"You wouldn't." I say and watch as he slowly nods at me. _Really Taylor, why go through so much trouble just to get me on the plane?_ I sigh, so it is either to go quietly to Mr. Grey's jet, or public humiliation. What a choice!

"Now don't be so stubborn Ana, besides I want to talk to you. Barney has found something and I would like you to go over it with you." He pauses. "Mr. Grey does not know that I am here for you, but don't worry, he won't mind about you hitching a ride with us." He smiles. _Ohh your going to be in trouble if Boss-man doesn't know your here. _

"Why doesn't Mr. Grey know? I thought you told him everything."

"Let's say he is on a need to know basis in this instance." He says humorously, "And beside I didn't want to tell him you would be flying with us, until I had you on board. Call it a surprise." Yeah a big surprise and one that could get me kicked off the plane. Then I would've missed my own flight with all this messing around.

"Are you sure Mr. Grey won't kick me off the plane as soon as he gets there?" I enquire.

He laughs and I wonder at what he finds so humorous, and I scowl at him. "What is so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing Ana, but I can assure you that Mr. Grey will NOT throw you off the plane. Now come on and let's go." He says and starts walking away from me with my luggage.

I quickly catch up and walk beside him. "Are you sure he won't." I need to be sure.

"I'm positive he won't. He maybe many things, but he is a good man Ana." He tells me.

"Alright, if you say so." I huff and reluctantly walk with him, while taking a look around me as we go.

I follow him through the terminal and out a side door. The door takes us outside to a waiting car. I turn and look at him.

"I thought we were going board the plane." I say looking puzzled at the open car door in front of me.

"We are, but this is area is for the commercial flights. So we have to drive to the other side of the airport for the private charter ones." He says and puts my luggage into the boot of the car.

As I climb into the car I suddenly realise something. "How did you know what flight I was taking? I don't remember mentioning anything about it." I pause half in and half out of the car.

"Oh come on Ana, you should know better than to ask that." He says and moves to stand beside me waiting for me to get in so he can close the door.

I narrow my eyes at him and point. "I promise you, that if you are stalking me, I will make you see fluffy pink bunnies dancing around your screens for weeks." I threaten and get into the car.

"Duly noted Miss Steele." He laughs and closes the door behind me.

* * *

I enter Mr. Grey's private jet and I take in the white interior. White walls, white leather seats and white carpet, the only colour to break up the white is the black tables. This man sure has a thing for white, I don't think he has likes colour in the interiors of his offices, home and now jet. I wonder if that says much about the man, everything is white and so clinical. He is certainly very singular with his taste for decor.

Taylor shows me to a seat and excuses himself so he can finish with the security checks before Mr. Grey arrives.

I lean back in the comfy white seat and close my eyes, reflecting over the last few days with my Mother. I just don't understand her obsession with me finding a boyfriend. She seems to be getting worse as I get older. I'm not a total hermit, as she would like to believe. I do have a few friends that I meet up with from time to time. I have just never met anyone who I want to pursue a relationship with. It might be true that I am overly cautious when it comes to the opposite sex, but I am not totally against the idea. I am sure one day I will meet with someone and fall in love with.

I just wish she would get off my back about it all. Now she has gotten it into her head that Mr. Grey is interested me in that way. She was relentless before I left, scolding me for ignore him and being rude at my refusal to his offer of flying with him to Seattle. I can't help but wonder what she would say if she knew that I was sitting in his jet waiting for him to arrive. I am sure she would be clapping her hands with glee, and telling me to be polite and gracious, while warning me that I will never attract a boyfriend if I don't change my attitude and flirt a little. I mentally shake my head at that, and I am back to where I started, wondering what the big deal is that I don't have a boyfriend.

I have however, decided to be a little more open mind in regards to Mr. Grey. As I suppose my Mother did have a valid point, in that you can't judge people with how they are in the office, especially if they are the boss. I am sure there are loads of hard-ass bosses out there, which are different outside the work environment. I don't know why, but I just can't imagine Mr. Grey with a soft side. From what I know of him so far doesn't give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside when I think about him. I think of someone who seems to enjoy control, is highly arrogant and someone who hires women for sex. As far as I know, he has never had a girlfriend and I can't help but giggle, when I wonder if he gets the same amount of grief from his mother over not having a girlfriend, as I do with mine over not having a boyfriend. At least we would share something in common.

"Ana." I open my eyes and look towards Taylor. "Mr. Grey will be arriving shortly and then we can go over what I wanted to talk to you about." He informs me. "Would you like anything to drink or eat, the flight attendant has arrived and I will get Lisa have you bring something." I wonder if Lisa is a blonde, I haven't seen her yet, but I would bet money that she is.

"Just water please, Taylor." I smile at him and he nods and goes down towards the front of the aircraft. He come back carrying a glass of water and places it on the table in front of me and then takes the opposite seat.

"How come you are here without your boss? I always thought that you were his shadow." I smile and take a sip of the water. It is highly usual to every see Taylor and not Mr. Grey around, I thought they were joined at the hip.

He chuckles. "Yeah I suppose it can come across that way, but there are times when I am needed elsewhere."

"So what has gone on? I spoke with Barney last night and he never mentioned that something was wrong with the system." I say as I think about the conversation with Barney and I am little annoyed with him that he didn't tell me something was wrong with the system we installed, unless he was trying to fix it by himself without bothering me.

"Nothing is wrong with the system, but a few things have come up and I would like your opinion on, and besides it does make sense in sharing the same transport back to Seattle and you get to fly in this nice comfy jet." He smiles as he leans back in the chair and stroke the seat to emphasize his point.

"Yes it is very nice, but oh so white, doesn't Mr. Grey realise there are other colours available other than white." I laugh.

He laughs and takes a look around the cabin. "I suppose I never thought about it much, but now that you mention it, there is a lot of white." He chuckles. "Right!" He says and slaps his hands against the armrests, "The Boss is here, so I better go." Then pushes his hands against the armrests to stand and then proceeds to straighten his clothes before going to retrieve the Boss. I really hope that Mr. Grey doesn't mind me being here.

* * *

**CPOV**

It's been on hell of a morning, the restructuring of the company in Taiwan is not going as smoothly as I had hoped. There seems to be some opposition within the management, about the changes that I want done. They need to understand that this will happen whether they like it or not. The changes are necessary and I don't want to hear that this was not how the previous owners did things. I get that some people are less flexible than others and therefore reluctant to change, but they had better get used it, because this is how things are going to be and they better learn that, and fast. Otherwise they will find their ass out of a job.

The meeting via Skype went on for longer than would of liked and in the end I had to shut down their bickering by informing them to get use to it or else. What do these fuckers want? They should feel lucky that I haven't fired their ass's already for this insubordination.

Taylor had to leave about an hour ago, leaving me with Sawyer to take me to the airport. Something came up that needed his attention and said he would check on the security before I got there. I just waved him off and carried on with my conference call.

We are now in the car riding to the airport and my mind goes over the last few days. The deal with Wallbeck Shipping while still in its infant stage is going well, and I will put Ros on it and have her send the preliminary report over to Mr. Wallbeck by end of play on Monday.

Miss Steele however, is proving to be a conundrum and I really don't know what to make of it all. By now I had thought we would be at least discussing the finer points of the relationship I would like to have with her. But alas, she is not showing any signs that that is likely to happen in the near future, or even distant for that matter. True, I have never had to pursue anyone before and I have always had my choice when it came to women. While my lifestyle is unorthodox, there isn't a shortage of women who enjoy same lifestyle. Perhaps it was my mistake by going outside the usual route in obtaining a submissive, and this may not be the best idea I have come up with, in obtaining one.

Unfortunately for me, I just can't seem to get the frustrating Miss Steele from my thoughts. I have checked my phone many times today in case she had called me, to let me know that she had changed her mind and would be joining me for the flight back to Seattle. So far nothing and I am not going to call her. A man can only go so far, before he has to admit that this is not meant to be and cut his losses and leave well enough alone. I suppose the phrase 'you can't win them all' comes to mind and I suppose I will have to look elsewhere for a submissive once I return to Seattle.

It has been a while since I had a submissive, I had gotten bored with the whole thing and decided I needed to focus on work as it was becoming difficult to find the right person. I think the last submissive that I had only lasted a month before I showed her the door. Yes, I still want to fuck, I'm not suddenly going to become fucking celibate. I just wasn't getting the same satisfaction out the lifestyle, as I once did. This is probably why I have gone for so long without contracting a new submissive. Then Miss Steele comes along, and suddenly I become obsessed about fucking her, and my thoughts turned to fucking her as my submissive. So I guess I wasn't as bored of the lifestyle as I thought, perhaps I just needed the break from it all. I'll have to see once I return and maybe I will visit the club at some point next week.

We pull up beside my jet and Taylor makes his way down the stairs and opens the door for me.

"Taylor"

"Sir, everything is ready for take-off, and once we are in the air I would like to go through some things, if you don't mind."

"Okay Taylor." I say as we make our way up the steps. I notice that Taylor has a slight smirk on his face and I am almost tempted to ask him what his problem is, but I will do that once we are on our way.

Once inside I am greeted by Lisa and she politely asks if there is anything I would like to drink before we take off. Lisa is a pretty redhead and I've never had to deal with any problems from her that I have had with my previous flight attendants, she is always polite and professional. I ask for a cup of coffee and make my way into the cabin. Then I pause when I see Miss Steele sitting in one of the chairs. I turn quickly to Taylor and I can see that his smirk has gotten larger, so this is why the fucker was smirking.

"Miss Steele." I say as I make my way towards her. "This is an unexpected surprise." I state and hold out my hand.

She seems a little hesitant in shaking my hand, but barely pauses to shake my hand, and I feel the same sensations go through me as I did last night. She gives me a slight smile and quickly pulls her hand away. I can see that she feels very uncomfortable about this as she fidgets in her seat.

"Mr. Grey, emm Taylor said that you wouldn't mind if I joined you for the flight back to Seattle." She asks cautiously.

"No not at all." At which point I notice that she seems to let out and breath that she was holding and sighs a little with relief and I wonder if she thought I was going to throw her off the jet.

I take a seat opposite her and Lisa comes over and places a cup of coffee in front of me and then asks Miss Steele if she would like another glass of water. To which she declines and I notice a look of surprise come over her face and I am puzzle by what she is thinking.

"I must admit that I am very surprise to see you here. I thought you were catching a flight later on today."

"I had intended to, but I erm... just missed home and I really wanted to get back sooner rather than later." She tells me. "Taylor met up with me in the check-in lounge and persuaded me into hitching a ride with you." She says while looking around the cabin. "I hope that is okay?"

"As I have said, it is not a problem Miss Steele and I am pleased that you have decided to join us." I give her a slight smile and look for Taylor who has suddenly disappeared. I really don't mind, but I do wish he had informed me about what he was up to. He knows I hate surprises and like to be informed on all decisions, but somehow I can't get angry with him for this.

I notice that she is looking down and fiddling with her finger nervously and decide to put her at ease.

"Did you have a nice time with your Mother?" I ask.

She half snorts and half laughs. "Yes thank you, my Mom can be bit much, but she does mean well and it's always nice to visit her." She says and looks up at me.

"What sort of work does your Mother do?" I don't really care what her mother does, but at least she is relaxing a little bit.

"Oh emm... she doesn't work. She is a bit of a free spirit and always seems to be dabbling in some form of artistic expression. I think she is trying her hand at pottery at the moment." She giggles. I am taken by how cute her giggle is, as most times when women giggle it annoys the fuck out of me.

I smile. "It must be nice to be at liberty to explore your creative side without the hindrance of work."

"Yes it must be, sometimes she does come up with some rather odd ideas though." She says and I nod at her, and then she breaks eye contact with me to look out of the window.

"How did your business meeting go?" She asks. "Is George going to do the deal with you? Bob said it was a good deal." She asks, and who is George or Bob?

"George?" I ask.

"Oh sorry, I mean Mr. Wallbeck." She corrects herself. I generally do not get acquainted with people on a first name basis, so I was a little confused at first. So Bob, must be Mr. Adams her step-father.

"Yes, the meeting went very well, I am putting a proposal together then we can discuss this deal further." I explain. I am not really use to all this 'small talk' as they call it, so I am surprise that I have engaged in this type of conversation.

Just then Stephen informs us that we are ready for takeoff and to make sure that are seat belts are fastened. I notice that Miss Steele is having a little trouble in fastening her belt and just as I am about to get up and help her, I hear the tell tale click of buckles finally being locked into place.

"I always seem to have trouble with these things." She says and giggles a little nervously and can't help but wonder if she gets nervous about flying.

"Do you not like flying Miss Steele?" I ask.

"Not the flying per se, just the taking off and landing... or when the plane suddenly drops and starts shaking through the turbulence. Other than that I'm fine." She smiles nervously and suddenly turns to the window and pulls the blind down.

"So not really then." I concluded.

"No, not really." She confesses and I see her hands grip the armrests and she leans her head back into the seat and close her eyes.

"So what to you normally do during takeoff and landing?" I wonder.

"Usually I start going through my latest computer programme I am working on in my head." She says and grips the armrests harder when we feel the jet start to move forward. I watch as Miss Steele screws her eyes tighter and I almost burst out laughing. I am sure she wouldn't be very happy if I suddenly laughed at her.

"I know you are laughing at me Mr. Grey." She suddenly says. "I can hear you sniggering."

"I apologise Miss Steele, but you do look rather funny sitting there with a death grip on the armrests. This jet is perfectly safe I can assure you." I say in way of calming her down.

"That's nice to know, now if you could please not speak to me, you are breaking my concentration." She huffs at me.

I can't help but laugh at her and she pops her eyes open to glare at me, and then she suddenly starts to laugh herself. "Yes I suppose I do look rather funny to those that don't mind flying." She giggles and suddenly grips the arm rests tighter again when jet makes a few bumps during takeoff.

The plane levels out and Stephen informs us that we can release the seat belts and Miss Steele quickly releases herself and takes a deep breath.

"Sir. Miss Steele." I hear Taylor say and I notice Miss Steele scowl at him and wonder what has gone on there. He takes a seat next to Miss Steele. "If you would excuse me Sir." I nod for him to continue. "Barney informed me earlier this morning that there was another attempted hack on the GEH server." _Fuck, I thought we sorted this! _

Miss Steele quickly turns her head at him. "What! They couldn't of... no they couldn't have, what did Barney say exactly." She asks.

"If you would slow down for a minute Miss Steele, and I will tell you. As I said," and he pauses to look at Miss Steele who has tightly pressed her lips together. "Barney called this morning and informed me about an intruder try to break into the mainframe, but they were blocked at every attempt they made. Your system did its job Miss Steele, and despite repeat attempts via various different routes they couldn't get through."

Miss Steele breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. Did he use the F. U. programme I told him to send while he was trying to locate the signal?" She asks. Now I am intrigued.

"The F U programme? What is that?" I ask perplexed.

She looks at me and then at Taylor and starts rubbing her forehead. "The F.U. programme stands for fuck you. It's a programme I have designed that when some tries to infiltrate a server. The server recognises that it is under attack and responds by sending a nasty little virus back to the user trying to break through." She informs us. "This virus is a computer programme, a bit like a malware programme and informs the user that they have been caught and informs them that their system is now corrupted and will start a countdown while informing the user that their hard drive will get scrambled."

"Why a countdown?" I ask confused.

She shrugs, "I suppose to give them a chance to get off the system and to close down before that happens. I really don't like doing these kinds of programmes, as sometimes it's only kids messing about." She says as she looks at me.

"So if they get out of your system their computers would be fine." I enquire.

"Yes, provided that they don't try again and then there is no countdown, just a message saying you were warned and then the hard drive gets corrupted."

"How would the system know if they tried again?" I have to ask, I really can't get my head around it all.

"The system recognised IP address, the kids messing about will generally use the same address. Also the programme I've created will stay within the user's operating system and if the user tries again using the same computer, the system will automatically know." She turns to Taylor. "So do you know if Barney used it?" She pauses and looks over at me. "He was very hesitant about me installing it and so I altered the programming so he could control when to activate it." _I fucking hope he did. _This person who has been attempting to infiltrate my system at GEH has been annoying the fuck out of me.

I look to Taylor, he shrugs. "I'm not sure Miss Steele, but I will have to ask him. Why was Barney hesitant?" Taylor asks.

"Well." She says and looks down and starts drawings patterns on the table. "He said that if I set it up to initiate automatically, then he wouldn't be able to start the trace, and I believe he was told to find this person." Ahh yes I did. I want this fucker found and to know what they are after.

"Taylor, get Barney on the line and we can go over this." I command.

A couple of hour later we have gone through everything with Barney. I've sat and watched as Barney and Miss Steele bounce ideas of what to do next, off each other. Well I was only watching Miss Steele pace around the cabin, as they came up with ideas of what to do next. They really do work well together, which make me wonder if there is more to their relationship than we know.

Miss Steele doesn't think that the hacker is Hyde, as she said she went through his systems and it didn't appear that he had tried to infiltrate GEH server, but she would double check to be sure. I really didn't want her going through Hyde's systems again after what Welch and Barney found, so I ordered Barney to do it instead.

We are just about to have something to eat when Welch calls and I go into my private onboard office. We go through with what I want to be done in Taiwan and inform him to let me know if any further problems arise. Hopefully after this morning's meeting they have quit their whinging and get on with the process of running my business correctly. I may have to make a trip to Taiwan again if we can't sort these problems out.

I make my way back to the seating area, only to find Miss Steele asleep in the chair. Lisa comes over and gives me my food and I eat, and then get my laptop out and start going through the spreadsheets for Wallbeck Shipping.

I feel some slight bumps with the aircraft as it goes through some turbulence and Miss Steele suddenly jolts awake and grabs at the armrests again. I really can't help but chuckle at her.

"What was that?" She asks me.

"Just some slight turbulence Miss Steele, nothing to be concerned about." I inform her.

"Oh right. Yes the damn turbulence. How much longer before we land?" She asks and rubs at her eyes. Then look towards me.

I ignore her stare. "About half an hour, give or take." I say not looking up from the computer.

"Oh okay." She says standing up, "Erm where's the toilets in this place."

I look up surprise. "Have you not been shown around?" I would have thought Taylor or Lisa would have shown her where everything was.

"No. I guess they didn't think to show me." She shrugs and looks about the cabin trying to decide which way to go.

I point in the direction of the toilets and she turns to go and I watch as she staggers a bit to the restroom. I chuckle at the way in which she walks and I can't help but think how cute she is as I start saving the spreadsheet I am working on and close my computer down. We will be in Seattle soon and I want everything ready for when we leave. I have just packed the laptop away when she returns to her seat and starts fidgeting again.

* * *

**APOV**

I have just finished up in the restroom and I make my way back to the seats. I really don't like flying and I feel like I'm walking like a drunk as I make my way back. As my body tends to sway with the movement of the plane, thankfully I have managed to avoid all objects and plop back into the seat without causing any damage on my body. That has to be a first for me.

I have to admit that this is definitely the way to fly. I do fly first class when I travel on a plane and I thought that was nice compared to coach class, but this takes the flying experience to another level. It is so nice and relaxing I could certainly get use to this. I might have to look into hiring one of these the next time I wish to travel by air.

Mr. Grey has been polite and courteous during this flight and perhaps I have judge him a little too harshly before. I am having a hard time matching this man up with the one that I know at GEH. Perhaps my Mom was right. You can't judge someone with how they are with their employees.

It is coming to the end of the flight and I am getting nervous about the landing. I'm haven't yet decided which is worse, the take off or the landing. _Why can't someone invite instant transportation_? I would be the first in line to buy it. I need to do something to take my mind of the landing, but I am not sure what exactly.

"Miss Steele." I look up from my fingers.

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"You need to put your seatbelt on, we will be landing soon. Would you like me to help you?" He asks with a mischievous grin.

He is taking the piss out of me again, and I ignore his jest and look down and grab the seatbelt. "I think I can handle it." I say as I attempt to fasten the damn thing.

"Are you sure?" He teases.

"Yes. Quite sure, thank you." I retort still trying to put the damn thing in place. Why is it I can never manage to fasten the things easily? Other people can slide it over themselves smoothly and click, it's in place. Me, I have to wrestle with the damn thing. I hear Mr. Grey chuckle.

"It doesn't look like it to me." He says just as I finally manage to click the disobedient belt into place.

I smile up at him. "There I'm done." I say proudly.

"Good, I thought we would have to circle around the airport while waiting for you to fix that in place." He says.

"Ha, ha very funny, I would never of guessed you were a comedian Mr. Grey." I say and lean back into the seat and place my hands on the armrests.

"I have been called a lot of things in my time Miss Steele, but never a comedian." He retorts.

"No, I suppose they would not dare." I state, because it is true. Who is going to say something like that to Mr. Grey, very few people I imagine. Most just try and kiss his arse.

"No perhaps not. Are you trying to rip the armrest apart?" He asks.

Huh! "No why?" I ask while giving him a confused look.

He gestures towards my hands and I look down and I can see the whites of my knuckles. Oh that's why. I try relaxing my grip and close my eyes while we descend.

"What plans have you got this evening?" He asks.

"Nothing really." I say without thinking. "I'm just looking forward to getting home and relaxing with Garfield."

"Who's Garfield?" He asks tersely.

"My cat, I have missed him while I have been away." I smile while I think about being back at home, I can't wait to shut the door and just be me and my cat.

"You have a cat?" I nod at him and I still have my eyes closed. "Who's been looking after him while you have been away?"

"I've had Barney stay at mine while I was away to look after Garfield." I reply.

"Are you and Barney together." He asks. What a weird question.

I pull a face at the thought of me and Barney as a couple. "Oh no, nothing like that, we are more like brother and sister I suppose if I had to define our relationship." I say and giggle at the thought of me and Barney being a couple. The idea is totally absurd. I know many people have thought that in the past, so it shouldn't surprise me when Mr. Grey asked me that question.

"So you and he have never been a couple." He enquires further. I just said we weren't, didn't I.

"No never. Why do you ask?" I say and open my eyes to look at him.

He shrugs, "You two seem very close and I wonder if that was why." He says and leans further back into his chair, resting his arm on the armrest while hand is curled on and under his chin and his forefinger strokes at his cheek.

I can't help but stare at the movement of his finger and feel taken back by the sensuality of the motion. I let out a sigh and close my eyes against the sight, to stop me from staring at his fingers any further. "Yeah, I suppose, a few people have asked the same question." I confided. "But we really do not see each other that way."

"So what about you Mr. Grey? What plans do you have for this evening?" I ask, he asked me, so why not ask him?

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with my parents tonight." He sighs.

"Oh is that a problem? Are they a bit of a handful like my Mom?" I ask.

"No, not my parents, only my sister." He chuckles.

"Well I'm sure you will have a lovely time tonight with them." I say and feel the jet touch the ground and let out a silent pray of thanks. I am surprised that my conversation with Mr. Grey has taken my mind off the landing.

"Yes, I'm sure I will." He states.

I feel the plane or jet as he would say, come to a stop. I open my eyes, unfasten the seat belt and open the blind to take a look outside.

Taylor comes towards us and we rise to exit the plane. Once on the tarmac I feel like I could kiss the ground I am so happy to be back in Seattle and nearly home.

"Miss Steele." I turn towards Mr. Grey. "Allow us to take you home, my car is just over there." He points to a large black SUV.

"Sure why not, and thank you Mr. Grey for the flight back." I smile at him as I go to gather my bags and he stops me.

"Taylor and Sawyer will see to the bags." He says and I look towards Taylor and notice the same guy who was at Mr. Grey's home. I wonder if he was on the plane with us as I don't recall seeing him. They must have a hidey hole somewhere, which Taylor and Sawyer must go to when not require by Mr. Grey.

"Okay." I say and follow Mr. Grey towards the SUV. He opens the door for me and I step in and take a seat. He closes the other door and I notice him having a quick word with Taylor and Sawyer before climbing in the other side of the car.

The ride home is quiet and I spend my time looking out of the window. When I look towards Mr. Grey I notice he is also looking out the other window while stroking his chin and I am struck by how attractive this man is truly is. As I have said before he is a very attractive man and maybe his personality is not as abrasive as I once thought. I turn my head away from Mr. Grey as I don't want to be caught staring and I see that we are approaching my apartment and I get more excited to finally be home. I am almost bouncing in my seat, I have to remind myself I am 22 and not 5, and so bouncing in the chair like an idiot is not appropriate behaviour while in the company of others.

Just before we pull up, I turn to Mr. Grey. "Thank you once again Mr. Grey for the lift." I say and hold out my hand to shake. He takes hold of my hand and I still feel the same tingle go through my hand and go around my body that has occurred on the previous occasions that we have shaken hands. At first I was so surprise by the shocked by it, that I pull my hand away very quickly. It almost felt like static shock, but not quite.

"My pleasure Miss Steele." He says and gives me a smile. He does look a lot friendlier as well as a lot hotter when he smiles. Someone should tell him to smile more often.

I release his hand and turn to climb out of the car. "Oh Miss Steele." Mr. Grey says before I fully climb out of the car.

I pause and look over my shoulder at him. "Yes Mr. Grey." I ask

"You will be coming to GEH tomorrow, so we can go through what we discussed earlier." Oh yes I almost forgot about that.

"Yes of course Mr. Grey." I smile at him. "I'll be there." I inform him and turn and climb out of the car. Once outside I notice Taylor standing there smirking at me.

"Bye Taylor." I say as I gather my things.

"Goodnight Miss Steele." He taunts. I turn and glare at him. I have told him so many times about calling me Miss Steele. He laughs at me and makes his way back to the car and gets in.

I go through my door and immediately let go of my bags and smile as I see Garfield trotting up to me. I pick him up and snuggle into his fur. "Boy, I have really missed you." I say as I tickle his chin and make my way into the kitchen to give him some food.

I suppose I won't get much of a lie in tomorrow if I have to meet up with Barney at GEH. Oh well, no peace for the wicked, as they say. I just wish I could find some time to be wicked. I giggle at the thought.

Yes, Mr. Grey was not as bad as I thought he would be, as I reflect on my journey back to Seattle with him and he is extremely easy on the eyes.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Pinterest: If you are interested please _****_see the link on my profile page or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourite or even just read my story. As always, I appreciate your comments._**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**APOV**

I'm running late this morning. I accidentally hit the off button on the alarm instead of snooze. I rolled back over and decided to have another 10 minutes. What I thought was ten minutes turned out to be an hour and then I was running late. I took the quickest shower in history and then I was running out of the door with my hair still wet. I put my hair up in a ponytail while I was in the elevator, as it took me down to the garage. I really didn't have the time this morning to do anything with it, or even dry it for that matter.

It's now 9.45 am and I told Barney that I would meet him at GEH at 10.00 am. Hopefully I can make it in time. I really hate waking up late, as it makes me cranky for the rest of the day and I haven't even had a cup of tea yet. I'm wishing I had a little more time so I could pick something up on my way, and wonder if Barney would mind if I was little late. I'm pretty certain that he wouldn't, but as I have already said, I hate being late and decide to make a drink the second I walk into the IT department instead.

I don't what is was, but I couldn't get to sleep last night... okay I do know, but I am trying to push that thought out of my mind. I just couldn't get Grey off my mind last night and how different he was on the flight home. I spent half the night mulling it over, and around two in the morning, after much tossing and turning, I finally managed to drift off to sleep. Sometimes my brain just doesn't want to quit when a thought pops into my head and I really wish this one didn't.

Now, my head is thumping and my eyes feel like they are about to fall out of my head. I am sure my eyes are all puffy and swollen, and I can't stop rubbing them as they feel so itchy. It's a good job I decided against any make-up this morning; otherwise I would look like a panda by now.

I see GEH up ahead and take a quick look at the time, nearly ten. I breathe a sigh of relief and pull into the underground garage and park as close to the elevators as I can. I notice Barney's Audi is already parked here. I have noticed that Audi's seem to be the popular choice of car for this company and wonder if Mr. Grey drives one himself. I would have thought he would drive a flash sports car like an Aston Martin or a Bugatti Veyron.

I seriously considered getting a Veyron, but with only around 40-50 cars sold each year, you have to go on a waiting list. I would have had to wait until 2017, before I could be a proud owner of such a sexy machine. So if I did decide to get a flash sports car, it would be an Aston Martin DB9 and hope it comes with James Bond.

During my musing over sexy cars and hot men, I have managed to make my way into elevators and have just arrived at the IT department. I see Barney seating at his desk and make my way over to him, and as I near him he holds out a cup to me. I look at the cup and gratefully take the cup of tea from him.

"Thank Barney you are a lifesaver. This is just what I need." I say and close my eyes and take a sip of warm tea and sigh. Yes, just what I need.

"No problem Ana. You look rough, had a bad night?" He asks as he looks me over. Perhaps I should have put some dark glasses on to hide my eyes. At least they wouldn't be hurting from the harsh light in here.

"Yeah, something like that, just couldn't get off to sleep. I suppose sleeping on the plane wasn't the best of ideas." I smile and rub at my eyes again.

"So how was it with your Mother?" He asks and turns back to the monitor.

"Same as always... exhausting. She didn't give me a moment's peace, but it was nice to see her." I say and look towards the monitor. He has various files opened up and one of the windows displayed is the activity file of Hyde's machine. I point towards the file. "Getting much activity off Hyde?"

"A little, but it seems while Mr. Grey was away, he focused his attention on Elliot." He informs me while clicking through the file.

"Do you think Hyde is going to try something?" This guy is one sick perv and I would worry if this creep was stalking me like this.

"We are not really sure at the moment." He says and scratches at his chin and then tug on his ear. Something Barney does when he is troubled about something. So I know he is more than worried over Hyde.

"So do you think he is just a voyeur, or maybe he is going to be more pro-active and approach either Mr. Grey or Elliot?" I just can't understand why he is tracking their movements and places they like to go too.

"Hey, you don't think, that Hyde thinks Mr. Grey is gay do you?" I can't help but giggle. Perhaps that's it! Most people think that Grey is gay, if Hyde thinks that and being gay himself. He might think they could be a match made in heaven, or some stupid shit like that. Who knows what's going through his twisted brain.

Barney pulls a face in disgust. "Maybe, you just don't know. I suppose it is a possibility." He says and scratches at his chin.

I shrug. "Maybe. Okay, show me what you have on this attempted attack on the GEH servers." I say, changing the subject. I'm not here to contemplate on what Hyde is up too, but to sort out this damn hacker.

We spend the couple of hours going over the systems and checking the server for any breach, but it looks like the software we installed has done its job and kept them out of the mainframe. We still need to check the server in Mr. Grey's office, as it is independent from the mainframe and we need to make sure that everything is secure within GEH.

We enter Mr. Grey's office together and I recall the last time that I was in this office and my meeting with Mr. Grey.

"Hey Barney, do you think that Mr. Grey will come in today?" I can't help but ask, considering his reaction to me being here the last time.

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. Welch said he might be in at some point today, but you can never know with Mr. Grey." He replies. "Why?"

"Oh it's nothing really. I just remember that Mr. Grey wasn't too pleased the last time I was here, is all."

He laughs as he makes his way over to Mr. Grey's desk and I stay rooted by the door. "Mr. Grey gets like that sometimes. He likes to know what's going on at all times and doesn't like his privacy invaded."

"Yeah I gathered." I reply and notice the comfy look sofa and I suddenly feel tired, I let out a yawn.

"Hey Barney, do you need me for anything at the moment." I say going over to the sofa and taking a seat. We both can't be on the computer at the same time and I'm only here in case something comes up.

"No not right this minute Ana." He says and looks over towards me and notices me yawn and rub my eyes again. "Take five Ana. I'll let you know if I need you okay."

I yawn again and rest my head back against the seat. "Are you sure?" I say as I yawn once more.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He says and looks back at Mr. Grey's computer. I hear the soft tapping of the keys and I close my eyes and take a deep breath to try to get my head back on straight.

* * *

_I am walking through some fancy casino and I am looking around taking in all the activity of people around me. I look towards a large group of people, when I hear them laugh loudly and I make my way over to them to see what is going on. As I do, the crowd parts and I see Daniel Craig in a Tom Ford tuxedo at the table, he takes sip of his drink and seems to be engrossed with the two beautiful women around him and they are hanging onto his every word. He picks up the dice and one of the women leans over and blows on his hand, he smiles at her and leans over the table to throw the dice. _

_When he straightens himself up he morphs into Mr. Grey and he turns to the two blonde women and makes some comment and they all laugh. One of the blonde's strokes his arm and she smiles salaciously at him. He smiles back and then looks my way and catches my gaze. I quickly break eye contact and look around the table at all the other fancy dressed people. I look down at myself and I am in a red dress with a low cut cleavage and the dress hugs my body tightly. _

_When I look up I notice Mr. Grey standing in front of me, with a slight smile on his face and his eyes slide over my form. His smile widens a little more and he raises his hand._

"_My name is Grey, Christian Grey." He says seductively and raises a hand._

_I smile and take hold of his hand. "Anastasia Steele." I reply and look into his eyes. The rest of the room seems to fall away as I look into his intense gray eyes. _

"_A pleasure to meet you Miss Steele." He replies and he slowly raises my hand towards his mouth. _

_I say nothing and continue to be held in place by his eyes. Just before his lips touch the back of my hand an explosion goes off in the casino and everyone suddenly screams. I break the hypnotic gaze of Grey and quickly look around the room, noticing all the people now panicking and running around trying to escape the room. It is then that I see Hyde coming in through the entrance with a gun pointed our way._

"_Leave him alone." Hyde screams at me. "That man is mine." He holds a gun towards me. "Step away from him now!" Hyde shouts once again. _

_Grey suddenly pulls me down behind the table just as a shot goes off. Grey then pulls out his gun and takes aim._

"_I don't think so Hyde." Grey shouts back and shots in his general direction. _

"_But we would be so good together, Grey. Stop denying me and accept it." Hyde shouts._

"_In your dreams Hyde. You would have to kill me before I allowed myself to be anyway near you." Grey replies and takes another shot. _

_I feel Mr. Grey grab my hand and he pulls me through the casino, we are ducking behind the tables as we make our way out. The occasional shot is heard and Grey fires back all the while we are getting closer to the exit. Once we are successfully outside, we make run towards Grey's DB9._

_We quickly get into the car and Grey hands me a gun after he has made sure that my seatbelt is fastened. "Use this if you have too." He tells me and puts the car into gear and we quickly speed off and away from the casino. I am looking behind me and notice a car quickly come out of the car park of the casino and is suddenly close behind us. Then I feel as the car jolt, as it gets bumped from behind. Grey curses and steps on the gas pedal and we are suddenly going faster and away from Hyde. _

_Suddenly I hear a shot go off and I turn in my seat and see Hyde leaning out of his window attempting to shot aim at our tyres. Grey swerves the car as I hear more gun fire. I move and lean out of the window and try to shoot out Hyde's tyres, but I keep missing. I know I am a better shot than this and I start to panic as the car gets closer._

_I am trying to aim for my next shot. "What are you waiting for? Just shoot the fucker and forget about the tyres." Grey yells at me._

"_I'm trying." I snap back at him and shoot, but I miss once again._

_I feel the DB9 getting bumped again and hear Grey yell "Fuck!" just as the car spins and hits a tree. _

_I come too with my face in the airbag and look to my right and Grey is not there._

_The scene shifts and now I am making my way through a house, with Grey's gun in my hand, as I cautiously make my way up the stairs. I am on high alert, but I can't hear anyone in the house. I start to check the rooms, but so far I have come up empty. I am just about to give up and leave when I notice a small hidden passage way just at the end of corridor and make my way towards it. I follow and the corridor it leads me to a door. I listen at the door and he no sound coming from it. I open the door quietly and peer in. I immediately see Mr. Grey tied to a bed naked with a gag in his mouth, pulling against the restraints. I quickly make my way towards him and try to ignore his nakedness as I untie his ankle restraints, then I move to the top of the bed and remove the gag, then look to his wrists which are bound with handcuffs. I put my finger to my mouth in a motion for him to be quite._

"_Where's the key?" I whisper to him._

"_I don't know." He replies and I take a look around the room and see all sorts of whips and canes along one wall. I shudder and then start searching the room for key._

"_Miss Steele." I hear Grey call me._

"_Shush I'm still looking." I inform him quietly._

"_Miss Steele." He says again a little louder this time._

"_Quiet Grey, you don't want Hyde to hear you." I say._

"_MISS STEELE!" He snaps at me I am feel someone shake my shoulder._

"Will you be qui..." I say as I snap awake and look straight into Mr. Grey's eyes. He is leaning over me with his hand still on my shoulder. _Oh Crap! _

I suddenly jolt up and bump my head into Mr. Grey's. "Oww shit." I say as my hand goes to my head and I close my eyes. Why did Barney let me fall asleep in Mr. Grey's office? I am mortified.

I look up and see Mr. Grey smirking down at me and I feel the heat in my face as it flushes. I am certain that my blushing bright red at the moment and is it getting hot in here. I feel like I want to fan my face to cool down, I then turn to look at Barney who raises an eyebrow at me and turns back to the computer.

I think I need to get out of here and fast. "Mr. Grey!" I sound like a squeaky mouse and cough slightly to clear my throat. "I'm erm... sorry about that. I was err... waiting for Barney to finish up. I didn't realise I... fell asleep." I am sure my face has turned darker shade of red. I stand quickly and look towards Barney. "I'm going to get something to eat. Would either of you like me to pick you up something?" I feel like scolding Barney for not waking me sooner, but I can't say too much, as it was my own fault. At least I have come up with a good excuse to get out of here. I need refresh air and fast. I can't look Mr. Grey in the eye at the moment, as I am convinced that he would know what my dream was just about.

What did I say before about dreams taking the crazy that has been happening around you and mashing it together in an unconventional way? Well I think that's what's just happened to me, and I couldn't be more embarrassed if I tried.

"Thanks Ana, anything is good for me." Barney says. I nod and turn slowly towards Mr. Grey.

"Mr. Grey?" I ask and wait.

He looks at me and has yet to say anything, which is freaking me out a little. I just wish he say something about me sleeping on his sofa, in his office. Make fun of me, shouting at me, anything but the amused stare he is giving me now.

Not getting a response from him, I turn and collect my bag with the intention of leaving Mr. Grey's office and getting some much needed fresh air and time to regroup before I come back up here.

"I'll come with you Miss Steele." Mr. Grey finally says and it was not the response I had expected. It sort of defeats the object, of trying to take a timeout by myself if someone is with me.

"It's okay Mr. Grey. I don't mind picking you something up. If you just tell me what you would like, I will get it for you." I smile at him. _Please don't come, please!_

"That's okay Miss Steele. I will come with you." He says and turns towards the door. _Breathe Ana, breathe. Take deep breaths and let it out slowly. _I chant as I follow Mr. Grey to the elevator.

Once the elevator arrives Mr. Grey gestures for me to enter the elevator first. Taking a deep breath and I walk in and huddle as far back as I can. My face still feels hot from earlier and I am sure that I am still blushing. Once the door closes the air in the elevator seems to intensify like an electrical charge and my breathing picks up at the change. I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall and concentrate on my breathing. _In slowly and out slowly... there that's it_.

"Is everything alright Miss Steele, you seem rather flustered." _No shit Sherlock! _I feel extremely embarrassed about being caught in his office snoozing.

"Everything is fine Mr. Grey. I just didn't get much sleep last night and I really didn't mean to fall asleep in your office. I'm sorry." I pop open one eye and look at him. He still has that insufferable smirk on his face. He is taking some kind of enjoyment out of my embarrassment. I suppose I am just going to have to suck it up and get over it. I really need air, this elevator is stifling.

He turns away from me and looks up as he watches the numbers fly past on the screen. I glance to the numbers and notice we are almost there.

The elevator smoothly comes to a stop and Mr. Grey motions with his hand for me to go first. Not needed to be told twice I rush out and head quickly towards the exit and refresh air.

Once I get outside I take a deep breath and feel the air cool me down considerably. We make our way towards the cafe in uncomfortable silence and I notice that Mr. Grey is walking rather closely beside me. I try to ignore him and attempt to clear my head as we walk. Once at the cafe Mr. Grey holds the door open for me, and I thank him politely then walk inside. I immediately head towards the counter and place mine and Barney's sandwich order then pause and turn to Mr. Grey to wait for his order.

"What would you like on your sandwich Mr. Grey?" I ask. The lady behind the counter is looking past me and is staring at Mr. Grey, while she tries to subtly fix her attire. _Jeez lady, I wouldn't open any more buttons otherwise you will be flashing your boobs._ He ignores her and looks up to the board and orders a grilled chicken and salad sandwich and a coffee.

I am pulling the money out of my purse, when Mr. Grey leans across me and hands her his credit card.

"It's okay, I've got this." I inform him as I manage to get the correct money and try to hand it over to her.

"I insist Miss Steele." He states firmly.

She ignores me and flashes Mr. Grey a seductive smile and takes his card. I give up, I don't think this lady is paying any attention to me, to notice that I am trying to hand her the money, so I put it away. It's only a sandwich after all.

"If you would take a seat Miss Steele, I'll bring it over." He informs me.

I'm about to protest and notice him fix me with a hard stare. I shrug, pick up my tea and make my way to a table while we wait for the sandwiches to be made.

I take the plastic lid off the cup and stir in some milk then take a sip of the tea while staring out of the window watching the people mill about in their everyday lives. I always find it fascinating watching people walk up and down the street. Everyone is ignoring those around them and getting on with their everyday lives. There are mothers pushing prams, couples holding hands, friends walking together chatting and some that are in a heated debate. Totally oblivious of what is going on around them.

I hear Mr. Grey pull out the chair in front of me and I turn to face him. Now that the dream has flittered away from my mind, I can face him and not feel so embarrassed.

He places our plated sandwiches down in front of us and Barney's is in a paper bag ready to be taken back to him.

"Thank you." I say, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. I hadn't had breakfast this morning, so I am quite hungry by now.

"You're welcome." He replies and takes a bite from his own sandwich.

* * *

**CPOV**

We are sitting in the cafe eating our sandwiches in silence. Miss Steele is chewing her food slowly as she gazes out of the window.

I take in her profile and recall when I saw her earlier today, asleep on my sofa.

I had just entered my office and noticed Barney working on my computer, with Miss Steele lying back on my sofa and muttering softly in her sleep. I motioned for Barney to keep quiet as I made my way over to Miss Steele.

I called her name and she shushes me and then mutters something quietly that I can't make out. I try to call her again, a little louder this time and she tells me to be quiet and mutters something about Hyde. I can't make it out. So I lean closer to her so I can hear what he is muttering and loudly snap at her whilst shaking her shoulder. She jolts forward and tries to snap out a retort at me, but her movement is so fast that she hits my head with hers.

Her hand goes to her head and she closes her eyes, as she rubs her forehead. When she finally opens them and looks up at me and instantly blushes, then a look of panic comes across her face. She then proceeds to stammer out an apology for sleeping in my office, before trying to excuse herself with a trip to obtain some food for us. All the while her face is a glorious shade of red.

I quite surprise myself when I decide to go with her to get the food. I don't generally go out for sandwiches, but the thought of tormenting Miss Steele further about being caught napping in my office seemed rather appealing. Once we enter the elevator any thought of teasing Miss Steele fly's out of the window when I get an overwhelming urge to take her up against the wall come over me. I am using every control technique that I know as I listen to her laboured breathing. I finally manage to control myself by focusing on the numbers that flash as we head down to the ground floor.

Once we were the cafe I insisted on paying for the food and thankfully she didn't put up much of a protest. I know it was only a sandwich, but my parents did instil some form of manners in me, by not allowing a lady to pay. When she looked like she was going to say something, I told her to go and get us a seat. I then turn back to the overly flirtatious waitress and order her to put mine and Miss Steele's food on plates leaving Barney's in the to-go bag.

Now we have just about finished with our food and Miss Steele is sipping at her tea.

"Have you found anything within the system that I need to worry about?" I ask.

"No, nothing so far, but Barney is just checking the server in your office. Then we can be sure." She says and turns away from gazing out of the window to look at me.

"That's good to know." I mutter and take a sip of my coffee.

I notice that her eyes are following my movements in an attempt to avoid looking at me in the eye.

"How was your cat?"

She looks up into my eyes "Huh?"

"Your cat, Garfield I think you called him. How was he when you got home?" She smiles at me. Good, that was the response I was hoping for.

"He was great and Barney looked after him very well." She smiles and looks down at her tea before taking a sip.

"How was dinner with your family?" She enquires and looks back up at me.

"My Mother postponed it until tonight, seeing as I had just flown back from Savannah." I say. I did try and get out of it yesterday by explaining to my mom that I had just flown back and was tried after the flight. She said that she understood and I thought I was off the hook about going, until she decided we would do it tonight instead. If it was anyone else but my mother, I would have refused.

"How did you get started in your business?" I really want to know. I know that she started it at a young age, but not the specifics about how.

"Oh... I erm..." she says flustered again and blushes lovely shade of pink.

"Yes." I encourage and she has piqued my interest further.

"Well." She pauses and looks back down to her tea. "When I was younger I used to..." She raises her hand tries to smooth down her hair that is already tied back into a ponytail. "Mess about with the software on my computer and trying to find the bugs in the systems and amended them. I ended up rewriting the software on my computer. As I got a little older I started venturing into err... hacking if you want to call it that. I was only trying to find out how the systems worked and continually came across bugs and open backdoors that the other systems had." She pauses and takes another sip of her drink and looks quickly around the cafe.

"I really was only curious. I was young and wanted to know how the other systems worked. In the end, I sent the CEO of a large computer company a detailed email, informing him of all the problems I had found within his systems. I informed him that he was selling products that was filled with bugs, and advised on how to improve his software and make it more secure. I then proceeded to tell him that his guys should come up with better software, as their systems sucked." She shifts in her seat and blushes again.

"I was only thirteen nearly fourteen at the time and didn't fully understand that what I was doing was wrong, or how it would come across. I naively thought that if he knew about the problems I had found within his systems, and then he could get someone to correct them." She laughs nervously "He sent me a rather stern reply, but did invite me to visit him here in Seattle. Mom went mad at me and took away my computer. She did take me to meet with the owner of the company thinking that I would back out of it before I got there."

She smiles warmly. "He did give me a very harsh telling off, informing me of all the wrongs of what I had done and the implications of my actions. I thought I was going to end up in jail or something like that. I didn't, obviously and surprisingly he offered me a job within his software development team. I was young so he couldn't employ me, but he made me an offer to create the software I had mentioned and he would purchase the software from me. He told me to treat it as homework, but if I did good I wouldn't just get an A for my work, he would financially reward me as well." She looks into my eyes and shrugs.

"So that's what I did and continue to do. A few years later other software companies approached me and ask me to create software for them also." She leans back and fiddles with the back of her ponytail. "So now I create software for many different companies and some like yours that require specialised bespoke systems." She says as if it was that easy.

"Very impressive Miss Steele, do you still work for them?" I wonder.

"Yes." She says and shifts again and looks around the cafe once more. "So what about you Mr. Grey, how did you start your?"

Most people know how I started my company, so I am surprised that she asked. "Drop out of Harvard. My Mom lent me the start-up money to purchase my first company and it just grew from there." The shorten version of it at least. I don't go into the details about how my father refused to help me, but my mom encouraged and helped support me financially in that first year. It caused a rift in their relationship for a while, but eventually my father had to admit that he was wrong. It was another reason why Grace Trevelyan Grey is my angel.

"That's it?" She asks.

"Pretty much, no big story, I saw an opportunity and took advantage of it." I say. "I suppose most people did expect me to fail, but I am happy to say, that I proved them wrong." I think of my father when I say that.

She nods as if in understanding. "I suppose we better get back." She says and grabs the sandwich bag and rises from her chair.

We leave and make our way back to GEH. As we walk I have the strange urge to grab hold of her hand, but the hand closest to me is holding the sandwich bag. I ponder this urge, as I have never held hands with anyone and I find the thought quite disturbing.

* * *

**APOV**

After another uncomfortable ride the elevator we arrive back at Mr. Grey's office. I'm not sure what it is about the elevator rides, but the air and atmosphere in there seem to change. I became more aware of Mr. Grey, it is probably due to the close proximity and it also seemed to heighten my senses, as I became very aware of his smell. Not that he had the horrid sweaty man smell that some men have. It was a pleasant smell and must be the expensive cologne that he must wear. He sure did smell nice.

"Hey Barney." I say the second we are inside Mr. Grey's office. "Are you nearly finished yet?" I ask and place the sandwich down beside him.

"Yep, I was just about done when you arrived." He says and looks into the bag. "There were no attacks on this server whatsoever." He looks towards Mr. Grey. "That's all we need to do on your computer Sir."

"Very well Barney. Send me a report on your findings, I would like to be brought up to date."

"Yes Sir." Barney says and motions for me to leave with him.

We are just about to leave Mr. Grey's office when he calls me back.

"Yes Mr. Grey." I ask.

"Miss Steele. Are you free on Monday? I still want to go over my business proposal with you."

I think over what I had planned to do on Monday and as of yet I haven't really made any specific plans other staying at home and working. "I'm free all day on Monday, what time would suit you?" I ask and hope it's not at some ungodly hour in the morning.

I notice him clicking into his schedule for Monday. "Would 3.30 here at GEH be suitable?" He says.

"3.30 will be fine Mr. Grey. I will see you then." I confirm and make a note on the calendar in my phone.

I leave Mr. Grey in his office and make my way over to Barney who is waiting at the elevator. We get in and I immediately note the difference of riding down in the elevator with Barney. There is no shift in atmosphere or heightening of my senses at all and I briefly wonder why that is.

"Why didn't you wake me up Barney, it was so embarrassing falling asleep and getting caught by Mr. Grey." I scold.

"I didn't really notice, until Mr. Grey came in and then it was too late." I feel Barney's shoulder nudge mine. "Besides, I think Mr. Grey likes you." He laughs.

Yeah laugh it up. "Oh god!" I groan. "You haven't been speaking with my Mother have you?"

"No why." He asks and turns to look at me.

"Because you sound just like she did when she saw Mr. Grey. She was a nightmare Barney and I just couldn't convince her that she had got it all wrong." I shake my head at the thought. "Come on and let's be real about this. I am not the sort of person that Mr. Grey would be interested in, and you should know better."

The elevator pings and we arrive at the IT department, exiting the elevator we make our way over to Barney's work area.

"I don't know about that Ana." He suddenly says.

"Don't know about what?"

"Mr. Grey not being interest in you."

I roll my eyes. "Please Barney, be serious would you. It's not funny you know."

"I am being serious and why wouldn't Mr. Grey be interested in you. You're cute and smart."

"Jeez thanks Barney. For one I'm not blonde, two I don't..." Shit, I nearly confessed that I have been through Mr. Grey's private files. "I... err don't fall down and kiss his feet and three it doesn't really matter because NOTHING is ever going to happen, because he or I are NOT interested, okay?" I am really getting tired of this conversation and I would never have thought Barney would say something like this. Next he will be trying to hook me up with any available male like my mother.

"Don't turn into my Mom, Barney please." I beg.

He laughs. "God! I hope not." He sits down by his computer and takes out his sandwich and takes a bite. He chews slowly as if in deep thought. "Ana." He finally says. "I know you very well and I also know that you have been looked through Mr. Grey files." He says and looks at me as if daring me to deny it.

I shrug. "Maybe." I feel like my big brother is about to tell me off for poking around where I shouldn't of been. Yes, it's called guilt.

"So I know, that you know of Mr. Grey's... err lady friends." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I might have seen something." I confess. I really didn't want to discuss this with anyone, as I have said before it is not any of my business.

He puts his sandwich down and leans back in his chair. "Did you by any chance look at any of the pictures in there?"

"No!" I exclaim. "No definitely not. Once I realised what is was I didn't look any further Barney. I promise I didn't" I am furious shaking my head, no I didn't look at any pictures... eww... that would have been too much info. I had enough of looking at stuff I shouldn't with Hyde.

"Well perhaps you should of, because then you would then realise that Mr. Grey doesn't go after blondes." _Huh! _He holds his hand up before I can say anything. "I know it may seem that way with the amount of women who are blonde that work around here, but I can assure you that none of his lady friends have ever been blonde." He gives me a smug smile and picks up his sandwich and takes another bite.

I am a little confused, I was certain that Mr. Grey liked his women blonde. I sharply look at Barney in disbelief. He slowly nods at me and continues to eat his sandwich.

"Actually." He continues. "You are just the sort of woman that he associates himself with, being a brunette and all." _What!_

"I am not a prostitute Barney." I snap at him.

He bursts out laughing and he has to hold his hand over his mouth to stop food being sprayed over me. He manages to calm down as I glare at him. "Sorry Ana, but I didn't say you were and why would you say that?"

"Because as you know, Mr. Grey hires women for sex." I remind him. Jeez Barney, if you know what is on those files, then you know that he hires women for sex.

"Mr. Grey does not hire women for sex, well not in the reference that you mean." He informs me. Now I am really confused, but I really don't want to be talking about Mr. Grey's liaisons.

"I don't think we should be discussing this Barney. It is really none of our business what Mr. Grey gets up to." I really think we should change the subject.

"Your right, we shouldn't." He says and starts laughing again.

I glare once more and point towards the screen in an attempt to get off this subject. "What else do we need to do today?" _Let's get back to work and no more idle gossiping about Mr. Grey._

A few hours later I arrive home and I haven't been able to get what Barney had told me off my mind. I still find it hard to believe that Mr. Grey is not into blondes, but rather brunettes. Being a brunette myself I don't know how to react to this, or if I should let it concern me at all.

I finally decide to push all thoughts of Mr. Grey from my mind, make some dinner and then I sit down on my sofa with Garfield to watch Skyfall.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Before anyone asks, I have changed Grey's back-story a little bit. Which is why his mother and not Elena gave him the start-up money. It will be explained in more detail later._**

**_Pinterest: If you are interested please _****_see the link on my profile page or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate your comments._**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**APOV**

It's Monday afternoon and I have arranged to meet with Mr. Grey at 3.30 pm at GEH. I have a couple of hours before I need to be there. I am not sure what type of business proposition Mr. Grey will make, but I can only assume that he needs some form of computer software upgrade in one of his other companies that he owns.

Yesterday I had spent two long hours going up and down the elevators in my apartment building. It was an experiment of sorts and the results have come back inconclusive. In the end I had to stop, I was getting strange looks from the concierge and they eventually asked me what I was up to. Trying to explain that what I was doing, was all in the aim of a scientific experiment, did sound weird, even to me and I don't think they believed me. They probably thought I was an odd ball, with a fascination with elevators.

What was I doing? I was trying to recreate and find an explanation for, the changes in the atmosphere that I had sensed while sharing an elevator with Mr. Grey. I waited until people entered and then I jump in the elevator with them. I have now met with a few of my neighbours in this building and had been given two phones number and one even asked me out for dinner. I declined his offer, but I think he thought I was stalking him after the sixth time we rode the elevator together. He chuckled at my refusal and said that he enjoyed the 'ride' with me. _Eww gross!_ I really didn't know what to say to that, and after that conversation, I decided to end my experiment and locked myself back in my apartment.

Not once did any of the unusual phenomena I had felt while riding the elevator with Mr. Grey reoccur. I could only put it down to me being so highly flustered and embarrassed after being caught napping on the job, and thus was the conclusion of my experiment. I think it might be best if I leave the elevators alone for a while and start using the stairs.

Later that afternoon my mother called and asked me for a progress report on mine and Mr. Grey's relationship. After I had told her yet again, that nothing was progressing in that department, she then spent the next half an hour giving me tips on how to improve the progress, all the do's and don'ts and stop dilly dallying around, otherwise I would miss my chance with Mr. Grey. I know she means well, but I sometimes she sounds like an old broken record and unfortunately Mr. Grey, is her latest choice of a suitor for me. So I let her rant and I made the all the appropriate noises in the right places, while going over my latest software programme for the improvement of speak recognition.

Programmes like Siri are good and can give some rather humorous responses, but it still has its faults. I am trying to create a programme so that you don't have to speak like a robot, for it to recognise correctly what you are saying. It's my pet project and one that has insurmountable difficulties involved.

I take a quick look at the time and decide to start getting ready to meet with Mr. Grey. I am just stepping out of the shower when I hear my phone ring. I quickly throw a towel around my body, and then pick up another for my hair while rushing to retrieve my phone off my dressing table. I manage to pick up my phone on the fifth ring.

"Anastasia Steele." I say in my most professional voice, when I notice the call is coming from GEH.

"Miss Steele." A woman's voice greets my ears. "I'm Andrea Parker, Mr. Grey's Personal Assistant."

"Hello Andrea. What can I do for you?" I asked slightly confused and start rubbing the towel at one side of my head and hair.

"Mr. Grey has asked me to inform you, that something has come up and he won't be available for the appointment this afternoon." She informs me.

"No problem Andrea. Thanks for letting me know." I am about to hang up when she stops me.

"He has asked," She continues. "if you are available to reschedule for this evening instead."

"This evening?" I ask, and my hand pauses while still holding the towel to my head.

"Yes, if you are available. He will meet with you at the Mile High Club at seven tonight." She pauses and waits for my answer.

"At the Mile High Club?" I repeat and I sit down on my bed and wipe some of the water trickling down from my wet hair off my forehead with the towel.

"Yes Miss Steele."

"Err..." I way up the pros and cons of this current change in venue and debate on whether it is a good idea. I know that business dinners are not an unfamiliar practice and I am not totally against the idea, but with my mom's incessant banter about Mr. Grey and now with Barney's teasing have me wondering at the sudden change, only an hour and half before I am due to meet with him at GEH.

"Miss Steele." Andrea snaps me out of my contemplation.

"Yes Andrea that will be fine." I inform her. I have decided I may as well go and see what Mr. Grey has to say. It's not as if my mom has based anything on fact, and I am sure that she is talking out of her arse, with what she says about Mr. Grey. So I may as well go and get it out of the way and be done with it. "Inform Mr. Grey that I will meet him then. Goodbye Andrea." I say quickly and disconnect the call.

I continue rubbing the towel through my hair and I start to feel a little uneasy about meeting with Mr. Grey. I shrug it off and get up off my bed, then proceed finishing getting dry and change into something comfortable until I have to get ready to go and meet with Mr. Grey.

* * *

**CPOV**

This weekend's dinner with my parents and siblings was as trying as ever. It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have to put up with Elliot's and Mia's current partners. I am hoping that Miss Kavanagh will soon be old news with Elliot, as she was unpleasant then as she was the previous times that I have met her. She seems to get a thrill out of peoples pushing buttons and making inappropriate jokes. Elliot of course and much to my dismay is enthralled with her, saying he loves a feisty woman. I would call her as irritating as a blemish on your ass and just as unwelcome.

This woman may have been brought up from a good family, but she lacks that certain finesse of a lady that comes from a good family. I half expected the woman to start belching halfway through the meal and to make jokes out of it. Like the true woman with no class that she is, needless to say I hardly said two words to her.

Mia's partner, Sterling... well not much can be said about him, as there is nothing remarkable about him. Mia thinks he is cute and I can only assume that is the only reason she is with him. He is an accountant in some practice and about as dull as dishwater. I did gather that he was not in the least bit impressed with Miss Kavanagh's jokes either. My mother though graciously smiled at Miss Kavanagh and was inordinately polite to her. I stayed for the meal and as usual, made my apologises to my mother and left.

I spent much of Sunday going through and catching up on the work I have missed while I was in Savannah. I put together my findings and have gone over it with Ros earlier this morning. She is going to the report together and sending the final report before we email it over to Mr. Wallbeck later this afternoon.

Finalising this deal has taken over as the priority for today and unfortunately I am going to rearrange Miss Steele's appointment. It was something that I was extremely loathed to do, but unfortunately this deal does take precedence over the lovely Miss Steele. After the last couple of times that I have met with Miss Steele, my original thought of only making her my submissive have changed somewhat. While I still want to fucker like yesterday, and I finding myself getting more intrigued by her as time goes by. I don't know what it is about her exactly, but I can't seem to stop thinking about her and it is with this in mind I have asked Andrea to reschedule our afternoon meeting.

"Mr. Grey." I look up and see Andrea enter my office with note pad in hand. "I have just spoken with Miss Steele and she is available for this evening and will meet you at the Mile High Club at seven." I nod and try to suppress my grin. I had thought she would have refused. "The rest of your appointments have been rescheduled for later in the week and I have updated them in your calendar." I look towards my screen and click on my calendar to see if there is anything that I wish to be move. "While you were on the phone, your Mother called and wants for you to return her call."

"Very well Andrea. I will let you know if there are any appointments that need to be moved around." I dismiss her with a nod and continue going through my schedule.

I hear my door close and pick up the phone to call my mom. It is unusual for her to disturb me while I am in the office and I hope that everything is alright with her.

"Christian."

"Is everything alright Mom?" I ask.

She sighs on the other end of the phone. "I'm Christian. The Women of Seattle Charity Social Group has just called me and they want me to do another fundraiser." I frown as my mother generally loves throwing these fundraisers, so I don't understand what her problem is.

"Is that a problem Mom?" I say perplexed.

"No not a problem, I love doing the fundraisers as you know and they are for such good causes." She pauses.

"But?" I know there is something bothering her.

"Nancy Richmond is on vacation and won't be back until a week before the event." Nope still don't get what her problem is.

"Okay..."

"Veronica said that the only person that is available to help organise the event is Mrs Lincoln." Oh I see the problem now.

"Can't you just tell them that you don't want to work with the old witch?" I would say bitch but my mom doesn't like me swearing and I do try for my mother, I run my hands through my hair and sigh. These people must know that my mom and Mrs Lincoln do not get along very well. They used to be good friends once and then they had a disagreement and have remain acquaintances at best. My mother and the rest of her social friends have no idea that Lincoln owns one of the more upmarket BDSM clubs here in Seattle and it is not something that I plan on enlightening them too.

"It's not that easy Christian. You should know that we all have to work with some odious people from time to time." She tells me, I am however, confused as to why she is informing me about this.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I ask.

"There is nothing that you can do Christian, but I am going to have that obnoxious woman here and I wanted to inform you in case you happened to stop by."

"It won't be a problem Mom, so don't worry about it." I inform her. I'll just stay away when she is there, problem fixed.

"I didn't want you to come over and find her here Christian. I know that you two do not get along too well." She tells me.

"Thanks for the warning Mom, but it really is not going to be a problem and besides it's like she is going to be stuck at yours."

"No thank god, it will be as little as possible if I can help it. Take care and love you, Christian." She says.

I smile "Love you too, Mom."

We hang up and I wonder if I can help my mom in some way. I know Lincoln loves the attention given by the social elite of Seattle and it would be difficult in dissuading her about this. That woman seems to thrive on conflict.

When I was around fifteen, I had been kicked out of another school for my behaviour. I was constantly getting into fights and drinking my problems away. My hormones had kicked in and drinking and fighting was an outlet for my frustrations. My father was furious with me and I was giving my mother a lot of distress over my behaviour. At the time I didn't really pay attention to the fact that parents were constantly arguing about me, over where to send me next. Good old father thought that Military School would do me the world of good, but my mother strongly disagreed.

Mrs Lincoln was good friends with my mother at the time and suggested I do some garden work for her. I recall that Lincoln said she would soon 'whip me into shape.' It wasn't until years later did I truly understand what she meant by that phrase.

I had never particularly liked Mrs Lincoln while growing up and I had never felt comfortable around her. Yes she was a very attractive woman, and many of the boys in the area thought she was hot, but there was just something about her, something that I couldn't put my finger on at that time and I didn't like to be near her.

I suppose when you have had the kind of start in life that I had, you quickly recognise the nasty human beings when you see one, and she radiated nasty.

I went to Mrs Lincoln's home only because my mom asked me to help her friend. My father thought the hard work would do me good and therefore had no objection to it. I did at some point think about pretending to go, but I knew that woman would inform my mother if I did not arrive.

I remember it was a hot sunny day and I had worked all morning and some part of the afternoon. I was hot and my t-shirt was sticking to my body. I rarely if ever, went around without a shirt on due to my scars, I hated people seeing them and asking me questions. I sometime during that afternoon I was still in her garden when Mrs Lincoln came out wearing a very tight and low top, with very short shorts holding a tray of lemonade and smirking at me. I was immediately on alert as I didn't like the salacious look in her eye.

She asked if I would like a drink and then she turned away from me, slowly lowering the tray to the table. A tactic I now recognise as when women are trying to be seductive. You know a flash of the cleavage or if the shorts are short enough, a flash of the ass checks below the shorts and I had front row seats to both.

I made some flippant comment about the nature of her attire in hopes that she would be embarrassed and leave. She strolled up to me with a smirk on her face and went to slap me. If this lady thought I was going stand here and allow her to slap me, then she sadly was mistaken. I caught her wrist and stopped her hand from striking my face and then squeezed her wrist hard and twisted it slightly. She looked surprised by my reaction and tried to pull away from me. I was furious that she thought she could get away with trying to slap me. Who the fuck did she think she was!

I had been in many fights over the last few years and my reaction was not slow when it came to someone trying to strike me. I yelled in her face and told her to fuck off. Threatening that if she ever tried that shit with me again I would break both her wrists. I allowed her to break free from my grip and she stormed back into her house.

I left then and returned home still angry over the audacity that Mrs Lincoln had in trying to slap me. When I returned Mrs Lincoln had called and informed my mom that I just up and left without any prior warning. I wanted to run back to that bitch a beat the fuck out of her for her lies. I overheard my father and mother arguing about me and I felt like running away to save my mom all the grief that I had caused her, but something that my mom said stopped me. She was crying and explaining to Carrick that she knew I could do well in school and achieve good grades. She stated that people misunderstood me and that one day I could make something of myself, if someone one would only give me a chance and see beyond the troubled teenage boy. She had said she had faith in me and of what I could become. It was a turning point for me that day and I tried very hard after that to be the person my mom believed I could be. I was never the prefect son, but I did try harder in school and quit drinking, as I didn't want to let Grace down. She was the angel that she saved me from the horrors of my early years and it was the least I could do.

It was a few months later that my mom and Mrs Lincoln had an argument and from then on my mom wanted nothing to do with her. I never did find out what the argument was over, but I believe it did have something to do with Elliot and me. I never saw Mrs Lincoln much after that, until I drop out of Harvard and returned to Seattle.

I had discovered the BDSM lifestyle after about a year while in Harvard. I discovered BDSM from a college room-mate. He knew of my problems with being touched and suggested to me this alternative lifestyle as a Dominant. Where I could enjoy a relationship of sorts without the worry of ever getting touched was how he explained it. I Google'd all I could about the lifestyle and was particularly interested by the fact that I could tie someone up and order them to not touch me and still be able to have sex with them. My sexual experience at that point was non existent, unless you count my right hand. A few college friends tried to set me up on dates, but as soon as the girl tried to touch me I would leave.

So my room-mate and I venture to some of the clubs in the Cambridge area. It was there were I first learn about sex. I suppose I am a soft Dom, I was never interested in the whips or canes and the worst that I have used, would be a flogger as I am not into all that punishment shit. I am all about controlling the sexual experience, restraints, the use of sex toys and of course the act of sex. There was no cuddling involved; no putting up with them complaining about something I did wrong. I had watched some of my fellow students get lead around by their dicks and their girlfriends withheld sex as a punishment if they were upset with them. The thought of having a girlfriend quickly got dismissed from my mind. I was getting laid, hassle free.

Once I had found my sexual outlet, I wanted to learn all that I could about the art of sex and being a good Dom and I was a quick study.

Once back in Seattle I didn't know of anyone in the lifestyle and I started visiting the clubs, one of the clubs that I visited just so happened to be owned by Mrs Lincoln. Imagine my surprise when I saw her there. She recognised me instantly and tried to sway me into being her submissive, explaining that I would make a better Dom if I allowed her to show me what it was like to be a sub. The thought of this woman putting her hands on me was abhorrent and besides I just wasn't the submissive type. The thought of being tied up and prone for someone to do with me as they pleased did not sit well with me. I could never give that type of control to anyone and I never have. It was something that I knew I could never do and told her I was not interested. She then suggested that she sub for me and I quickly nipped that in the bud and told her that she just wasn't my type. She got rather angry and said she would inform my mother that I was there. I told her to go ahead and then asked how she would explain to all the social elite that she was the owner of this club.

I have meet with a few girls from various different clubs and contract a few as my submissive; I have always declined anyone Mrs Lincoln has put forward to me. I told her that I didn't need or want her help finding my subs. I would much prefer to go elsewhere if I ever had the need to use a contact service in order to obtain a sub. On occasion Mrs Lincoln seems to think that she can send a sub to my door I really don't understand what goes through that woman's head. I only suppose she hopes that I will find one of her 'girls' suitable and contract her, thus being indebted to Mrs Lincoln for the finder's fee, that you usually have to pay to those who organise the meet and greet service. I don't care how attractive the girl is, I will not contract with anyone that Lincoln sends, ever. I don't want her to have that type of hold over me. I just don't trust that woman.

"Boss." I come out of my musings and look up to see Ros standing at the door. I gesture for to come in and we get back to finalising this deal so we can send it over to Mr. Wallbeck.

It is 6.30 and I am on my out after having stopped my quickly at Escala to wash and change. For some strange reason I am feeling a little anxious about meeting with Miss Steele. I get changed into a black Armani suit, a white shirt and a grey tie.

Taylor meets me at the elevator and we head off towards the Mile High Club. I anxious fiddle with my cuff-links while sitting in the back of the car. Why I am suddenly nervous I have no idea and I should be use to business dinners by now, perhaps it is because I am unsure of Miss Steele reaction and she does not seem to go out of her way to please me, which is all very new to me. Usually everyone I meet with is eager for my approval and will just about do anything that I ask of them.

Once I arrive I am greet by the maître d' who ushers me towards my private dining area. He opens the door for me and my eyes immediately go towards the vision of Miss Steele sitting at the table looking out of the window. I pause and take in the view of Miss Steele sitting there with poise and elegance. She has not seen me as of yet and I take in the beauty of this woman. Taking a deep breath I make my way inside.

"Miss Steele." I greet and make my way over to her and she rises to shake my hand. The pulsing current courses through me once again and I wonder if she feels it too. "I am so pleased that you agreed to meet with me this evening." I gesture for her to take a seat, before I take my own and sit opposite her.

"Mr. Grey" She smiles delicately at me.

* * *

**APOV**

I arrived at the Mile High Club fifteen minutes early. I wanted to get there before Mr. Grey and settle my nervousness down a little before he arrived. I was greeted by the maître d' and shown to a private dining room. This did nothing to settle me down. I had thought we would be seated with the rest of the clientèle that would be eating in here tonight, but no. I am show into a beautiful room with the table placed by the windows that showcase the spectacular view of Seattle.

I fidget while I wait and the waiter brings a large jug of water and places it on the table. I pour myself a glass and take a few large sips and looked out of the window the beautiful night-time view of Seattle. It all looked so peaceful up here and the hustle and bustle of everyday life, seems to be obscured from its view.

I hear the door open and I take a deep breath and keep my eyes fixed on the sights before me. I keep telling myself that I am being silly and grow the fuck up. I can do this, it's not that hard and it is only a business dinner after all. Irrelevant if it is with the normally rude Mr. Grey. I would have just been more comfortable about this dinner, if we were placed in the main dining room with the rest of the guests.

"Miss Steele." I hear him call my name and I turn to look at him. God this man is far too attractive for his own good and mine so it seems. I have seen him many times before this and while I noted his attractive features, there was always this underlying aura of a controlling and confident man that knew what he wanted and had no qualms in getting it. I paused slightly to take him in, quickly snapping myself out of my daze I rise to shake his hand.

"I am so pleased that you agreed to meet with me this evening." He says smoothly giving me a very small smile and gestures towards my seat.

"Mr Grey." I acknowledge him while returning to my seat and then I shift uncomfortably when I feel his gaze go over me.

Be polite and professional I keep repeating to myself. "Thank you for inviting me." I say as the waiter comes to our table and asks what we would like to drink. I feel like drinking a gallon of vodka at this moment to get me through the night, but Mr. Grey picks up the wine list and studies it momentarily before ordering a bottle of wine.

He hands the wine list back to the waiter, he then pauses and turns back to me. "Miss Steele, I hope that white wine is alright with you." He asks as an afterthought. I really don't care, its alcohol whether it is white or red, I don't care, I'll drink both.

"No Mr. Grey. White wine is fine." I say. He nods and dismisses the waiter.

"So Mr. Grey. You wanted to discuss a business proposition with me. What do you have in mind?" I ask getting straight to the point.

He smirks at me. "Miss Steele, we can discuss my proposal a little later. Let's enjoy some of the meal first." No, I would actually rather just get straight to it. I really have no idea what I can discuss with Mr. Grey while we are dining, other than work.

I nod and return my gaze out of the window trying to come up with some form of polite dinner conversation. What can I possibly talk about with this man? After thinking and failing to come up with something, I decide I may as well peruse the menu. I quickly glance up at Mr. Grey, to see that he is watching me intently, He is making me feel uncomfortable under his gaze I quickly shift my sight back to the menu.

"Is everything alright Miss Steele? You seem a little nervous." He asks and places his menu down on the table.

"Everything is fine Mr. Grey. I'm just wondering what it is, that you want me to do for you." I shift in my seat and cross one of my legs over my knee. I'm trying to get comfortable, but it is just not happening.

He sighs heavily and strokes his finger over his mouth in contemplation while he gazes at me. This man really does scream sexual innuendo with his movements and I feel myself flush at the thought.

"Very well Miss Steele. Let's talk business."

I sigh with relief that I will soon be in my comfort zone and smile at the thought, nodding for him to proceed.

"As you know there have been repeated attacks on my server at GEH." He pauses and I nod. "With that in mind, I am concern about the IT security that my other businesses have within their computer systems. They all have to sign into GEH regularly to send over monthly reports."

Yes I understand where he is coming from, Barney and I have already gone through this and set up measures to counteract anyone trying to infiltrate GEH mainframe from this route.

"We have already thought about that Mr. Grey." I inform him. "Barney and I have come up with security protocols for when they have to sign in to GEH to send their reports. Hasn't Barney already told you this?" I question. I thought Barney had briefed him on everything that we had done with the mainframe before we installed our upgrades.

"Yes Barney did, but I am concerned about someone using that route to get in."

"Well it won't be a problem Mr. Grey, I assure you. We have installed various recognition programmes within the mainframe and the users have procedures they must do before they are able to send their reports."

The waiter returns with the wine and asks if we are ready to order. I quickly glance down at the menu and order the roast salmon with summer leaves. Mr. Grey orders the sea bass and the waiter collects our menu and leaves. Damn there went my hiding place.

"So Mr. Grey." I continue as if we weren't disturbed. "There really is no need to be concern about this." I'm surprised that he feels the need to go over this during a business dinner. He could have easily had a meeting with Barney to go over the security issues and saved himself some trouble. Hadn't Barney already gone over this with him?

"Yes, I understand that Miss Steele, but I want all my companies to undergo a computer upgrade and I would like for you to do this. Obviously Barney is needed at GEH and he will be available to assist, but I would like for you to create the software for the upgrade." He tells me.

Oh, now we are getting to the point of this meeting. "Yes of course I could do that, no problem at all. Do you want a generic software system for all of these companies or individual upgrades?" I ask getting my out my phone so that I can make notes of what he wants me to do.

We spend the next ten minutes outlining what he wants, while I take notes. I am going to create a generic software programme to be installed across the board for his companies. I never realised how many businesses he owned. He is certainly a very busy man. During dinner we continue to discuss what needs to be done and I have to report back to him on everything, rather than go through Barney. Barney will help with the installation when the time comes, which I am very pleased about. This is going to take up a lot of my time, but essentially I will be regurgitating the same software package for all of his companies.

As we come to the end of the dinner we have just about outlined what I need to do and I agree to meet with in by the end of the week to go over everything. We both rise and I thank him for the lovely meal while shaking his hand.

"Thank you Miss Steele, for assisting me with this project." He says while shaking my hand.

"No problem Mr. Grey I am happy to help." I say sincerely and give him a smile.

As I move to leave the restaurant I feel Mr. Grey come up close besides me, then I feel one of his hands rest lightly to the centre of my back. I am feeling a little weird out by this, so I increase my pace to the elevator. He unfortunately matches my speed and his hand remains lightly on my lower back. I wonder if he evens realises that he is doing this, I try to ignore the feel of his hand and the tingling sensation on my lower back, as we head towards the elevators. Once we arrive at the elevators I quickly turn towards him and my movement causes him break the contact on my back.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I say, thinking that once the elevator arrives I will be able to leave.

"You're welcome Miss Steele." He says just as the elevator arrives and I step in.

I turn and notice he is getting in with me. _Oh crap! _Once the doors close the change of atmosphere in the elevator happens again. Now, I spent a good deal of time yesterday trying to recreate this sudden shift in the atmosphere, and I am now even further at a loss as to why it has happened again. I had dispelled all sort theories of why it had originally occurred and just put it down to me being overly flustered at the time.

However, I am not flustered at the moment and I am acutely aware of Mr. Grey's presence once again. I grab hold of the rail and close my eyes, trying to study the phenomena. It's like there is some kind of magnet pull coming from Mr. Grey that is highly unusual and trying to pull me over to him. This is why I have grabbed onto the rail in order to stop myself from making an idiot of myself. I feel like he is drawing me to him.

"Are you alright Miss Steele?" He questions me.

"Yes Mr. Grey, just a little tired I guess." I open my eyes and smile tightly at him.

"Don't tell me that you don't like riding in elevators as well as flying." He jokes.

"No, I'm okay with elevators. I'm just a little tired and mentally going over what you need me to do." I half lie. Elevators don't bother me that part is true, but I wasn't mentally going over procedures for my programmes.

"I see." He says and runs his finger over his damn chin again. I really wish he would stop doing that.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. I quickly make my way out. "Miss Steele." I pause and turn back to him. "I have had Taylor to meet me by your car." He says in a way of explanation. I nod slowly wondering how long poor Taylor had taken, to troll around this car park looking for my car.

He must have seen the puzzled look on my face. "I thought it would be best if I accompanied you to your car. One can never be too careful these days." Oh so he thought someone might jump me on my way to the car. Paranoid much!

I shake my head at him "Very well Mr. Grey, this way." I point in the direction of my car.

He follows beside me and thankfully this time, he keeps his hands too himself.

"This is a nice car." He says looking at my Range Rover.

"Yes and it comes in handy when I visit my Dad in Montesano." I say in a way of an explanation and he nods.

"Goodnight Mr. Grey." I say once I have found my key and unlock my door. "Thank you once again, and I will get back to you in a few days with the progress as discussed." I smile and hold out my hand yet again.

"I will look forward to it." He says and places his hand in mine. He then leans over and lightly kisses my check. Now I know that that doesn't happened during business lunches or dinners for that matter. I am startled by his kiss and quickly step back away from him.

"Errm... yes Mr. Grey... Goodnight." I say feeling the heat rise in my face and I quickly get into my car.

"Goodnight Anastasia." He says and closes my door, gives me a smirk and saunters off towards Taylor, who I see is a few cars down from me.

I slowly raise my hand and place it on my tingling check as I watch Mr. Grey get into his SUV. What the fuck is that man playing at?

I shake it off and put my car into gear all the while going over this evening. Up until the now it was like any other typical business dinner. Going over facts and discussing solutions to problems. It wasn't until the now, that he just thrown me for a loop. God, I hope my mom never finds out about this, or I will never live it down.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. _**

**_Pinterest: If you are interested please _****_see the link on my profile page or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews and comments. **

**I am happy that everyone liked my changes in Grey's back-story. I was worried that people wouldn't like it. **

**I need to address one issue that keeps coming up and that is Ana's behaviour. The Ana in my story has Asperger syndrome, which basically means she is socially awkward and not a socialite. ****People with Asperger syndrome can find it harder to read the signals that most of us take for granted. This means they find it more difficult to communicate and interact with others which can lead to high levels of anxiety and confusion. **

**This was something that I really didn't want to disclose, mainly because I didn't want to influence your view on this story. This is a very sensitive subject to approach and personal to me, and therefore I am not going mention it again after this note and not at all within this story. I only wanted you to understand Ana's behaviour and the struggles that she has to overcome. In the book she was not the over confidant party animal, but a quiet, shy, insecure and reserved person. I have just expanded that and placed her with all the other great thinkers and innovators that everyone recognises. If that makes her dull and boring, so be it. **

**I have a son who has been diagnosed with this 'condition' and I have since discovered that I have some of these traits as well, only on the lower end of the spectrum scale. It does not make you a dysfunctional member of society. We are very strong-willed, loyal, truthful and non-judgemental people and more often than not stand our ground and fight for what we believe in. These are some of the traits I am going to give Ana within this story, along with being a little bit wacky. **

**Famous people who have or believed to of had Asperger syndrome are Bill Gates, Michelangelo, Abraham Lincoln, Sir Isaac Newton, Albert Einstein, Mozart, Beethoven, Jane Austen, Charles Darwin, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson and Thomas Edison to name but a few. **

**Sorry about the long A/N note, it just needed to be said. I do agree with one thing that everyone has said... it's time to more this story forward... Thanks to CecilieDK for giving me this idea and letting me run with it. I hope I done it justice.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**APOV**

It has been a couple of weeks since my dinner meeting with Mr. Grey and we have met on numerous occasions and we have agreed with the overall software package that will be suitable for all of Mr. Grey's companies. We are going to keep the software simple and user friendly, but with ridged security making less prone to attack.

I have to admit, the more I have been working with him on this project, the more comfortable I have become around him and less anxious I feel in his presence. While I was little uncomfortable at first with his greeting of pecking on the cheek over time I have gotten quite use to it. While I'm not normally fond of this type of greeting, I don't seem to mind it too much coming from Mr. Grey. Even though I have never been a huggy, touchy-feely type of a person, I am surprise that I have become quite comfortable with this form of a greeting from him.

I have noticed that his overall demeanour towards me is different to how he is with his staff. So I suppose my mom was correct in that you can't always judge a person with how they are in the office. I always find it confusing how some people have so many different facets to their personality and I hate how fake people can be. You know, they say one thing to your face and say something totally different behind your back. I'd prefer people were just upfront and honest about things and say what they mean. I always give an honest answer when asked a question and I expect the same in return. I mean really, what's the point of giving a dishonest or vague answer. It just doesn't make any sense to me. Not that I think Mr. Grey is fake by any means. He at least gives an honest opinion with his assessment over things and is never afraid to say if he thinks something is a pile of crap.

It's now the weekend, Barney and I are on our way to a Star Wars convention. I have made Barney wear another costume that I brought for us to wear. I am going as Padme Amidala and have chosen to wear the Padme geonosis costume. I know that most of the women there will be in the Princess Leia slave costume, so I have tried to be a little different. Besides I think Princess Amidala is far better than Princess Leia. Though I am still on the fence over which partner I would chose, Anakin Skywalker or Han Solo? But as I am Amidala, I would have to say that it would have to be Anakin today, thank god I wouldn't have to choose Luke! Barney is going to go as a young Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Once we arrive we have to go and have our weapons checked. If it was only a light sabre then you wouldn't have to go through this process, but as Barney and I have fake guns we are instructed over to the weapon check area before we are let into the convention hall. Once we have been cleared by security we are allowed to enter the conference hall and then we get immersed in everything Star Wars.

There is a large Jabba the Hutt off to one side where a lot of the Princess Leia's have congregated in their slave costumes. We bypass them and head over to the art section and start wandering around and looking at some of the fantastic art that is for sale. I am seriously considering buy one for Barney and getting the actor to sign the picture for his Christmas present. I may as well start buying presents early this year as his birthday has already passed. Looking around I see some really good paintings of Princess Leia and if I can get Carrie Fisher to sign the portrait, it will be perfect for him. I know she is going to be at this convention later on in the day. I know he will love it, as he has had the hots for Leia for as long as I have known him.

I make a mental note of my favourite pictures and then we move on and play a few of the games. We have to dismiss playing Star Wars chess, because we get too competitive and it could turn nasty. We continue to walk around until we past the training area and Barney can't help but signed himself up for the Jedi training that is scheduled later in the day. We just about to move on to the next section, when a group of Stormtroppers rush past us chasing a man dressed in robes, making their way through the aisles firing their weapons as they move around the hall, before capturing their victim. Then they make him get on his knees with his hands behind his head, before marching him off with the crowd jeering and cheering at them.

As the crowd around us disperse I look over to Barney and I see that he has a wide eyed expression. Wondering which famous celebrity he has spotted. I'm about to turn around to see when I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around then freeze. There before me is Mr. Grey.

"Mr Grey!" I say surprised and then I take a look at his attire and promptly burst out laughing.

There is Mr CEO Christian Grey wearing a Han Solo outfit. He does look good dressed as Han Solo, but this is the last man I expected to see in this place. Certainly the last person I would have ever imagined dressing up for this convention, despite how good he looks and believe me he wears this costume well. I give him the once over and I notice some a little bit of chest hair pecking out from the gap in his shirt. _Hmm very nice!_ Yep this man is a very fine looking man.

I bite my lip in an attempt to stifle my laughter in order to speak. "What a surprise?" I manage to say, then look at his outfit again and fall to another fit of giggles. "I'm… sorry but…" I pause and take a deep breath. "This is the last place that I would have ever thought I would see you and certainly not dressed like this." I finally manage to say and wave my hand in the direction of his clothing. "But you do look good as Han Solo." I notice him smile when I say that. I look over to Barney and notice him pursing his lips together very tightly and swallowing down his laughter.

"Thank you Miss Steele and you make a lovely Amidala." I am a little surprised that he knows my character. "l heard about this event and thought I would come and see for myself what it is all about." He says with such seriousness, I lose it and start laughing again. I lean forward and place my hands on the tops of my knees as I take deep breaths as I try and get the air back into my lungs. I can't imagine why Mr. Grey would want to come to somewhere like this. It just really did fit with his personality. I didn't think he was in touch with his inner child, as he is so serious all the time.

"Well I'm happy to see that you have come dressed in the true spirit of the convention Mr. Grey." I smile at him and he gives me a small smile in return. "I'm curious though, why Han Solo?" I ask.

"Why not? I was under the impression that when people come to somewhere like this, they dress as different characters do they not?" He asks.

"Yes they do." I smile at him. _Aww bless, at least he is trying_.

"Well then, I don't see the relevance to your question." He deadpans.

"I'm sorry. I am really surprised to see you here, is all. I really didn't think that you were into Star Wars." I say in an attempt to placate him.

I look towards Taylor and notice he is in a pair of jeans, a jacket with a black t-shirt underneath with Star Wars written across his chest. "What happened to your costume Taylor?" I ask then gesture towards Mr. Grey. "If he is Han Solo, shouldn't you have come as Chewbacca?" I say.

"That costume would have been very restrictive Miss Steele." He announces and flashes open his jacket, showing me his Star Wars t-shirt. "This is the best I will do."

"It's Ana. Taylor you should know that by now. I tell you enough times." I give him a glare and he gives me a slight smirk in return. "So, how long have you two been here?" I ask.

"We have just arrived Miss Steele." Mr. Grey replies.

"Okay, can we get one thing straight for today at least? My name is Ana!" I really don't want to be called Miss Steele all day. That is, if they are going to be hanging around with us.

"Very well, Anastasia." Grey smirks at me. It's not what I ask to be called, but it is an improvement to Miss Steele.

"Hey Ana." Barney suddenly says. "Look over there it's George Lucas." Sure enough sitting in the middle of slave Leia's is Lucas getting his photograph taken with them.

"Come on Barney lets go and have a look." I say excitedly and move towards the crowd. I pause and looked back to Mr. Grey and he seems a little lost at the moment. So I decided to take over and grab his hand. "Come on Grey you too." I say pulling him towards Jabba the Hutt. "Besides." I say turning my head to look over my shoulder at him as I continue to tug him around. "I'm sure there are plenty of slave Leia's that would just love to meet you." I can't help but laugh as he scowls at me. Surprisingly though he follows my lead and lets me drag him around the hall.

* * *

**CPOV**

I really don't know what the fuck I am doing here or why I thought it was a good idea in the first place. Not alone why the fuck I am wearing this stupid costume that Taylor said would be appropriate to wear. When I look over to Taylor I wish I had taken up his dress choice for today.

I notice that there are a lot of people in costume, so I feel a little less self-conscious about what I am wearing. There seems to be a carnival type atmosphere in this place and a lot of weird outfits.

As we make our way through the hall, trying to avoid the loonies running around. I never realise how popular this convention would be with adults or how into it they get. One thing I do notice is that there is a lot of the women walking around are dressed in slave Leia's costume and I can't help but wonder how Miss Steele will look in hers. Seeing as there are droves of Leia's going around, I am trying to spot Barney in order to find the whereabouts of Miss Steele. I am annoyingly getting bump from all sides and it is taking everything in me to not shout 'watch the fuck where you are going," or decking some fucker. I'm about to give up looking for them and send Taylor to go and find them, while I wait in a safe area with my back against the wall so I only have to worry about the crazies in front of me.

I start to look around for somewhere for me to go and get away from these people when I notice a group of men dressed in white with helmets on chasing a man dressed in robes. I slowly back away and look around me so I am aware of my surroundings. The crowd stops moving around and gathers to watch as the robed man gets caught and then marched off to parts unknown.

While the crowd is cheering and booing, once the scene is over everyone goes on their merry way and that is when I notice Barney and see Miss Steele by his side. I am disappointed that she is not wearing the slave outfit, but a rather tight fitting pant outfit with her stomach exposed and a gun slung around her hips. It's still a pretty sexy outfit and I get a lovely view of her toned stomach muscles. She still looks fucking hot! I find that I am relieved that she isn't wearing slave Leia costume while walking around this place. I might have had to send Taylor off to buy her a coat just to cover her up so she wouldn't be exposed to all and sundry. I really don't like the idea of her showing that much flesh in a place like this, perhaps she will give me a private viewing of her in said costume another time.

"Miss Steele and Barney are over there, Sir." Taylor says and points in their direction.

"I know Taylor." I say and I am about to walk over to them and then pause. "Taylor, who is Miss Steele, dressed as?" I asked and turn to look at him.

He looks at Miss Steele and they way she is dressed. "Princess Amidala."

"Oh, and what is the relationship is there between her character and mine." I ask wondering if I should of come as someone else.

"None Sir, but she is Princess Leia's mother. So I suppose that would make you her son-in-law." He shrugs at me.

I scowl at the thought. "So who would be Princess Amidala's partner?" I ask, purely in curiosity of course.

"That would be Anakin Skywalker."

"Who?" I really should have brushed up on Star Wars before I came here. I just never gave it much thought.

"He later becomes Darth Vader, Sir." Taylor says.

Now I do know who Darth Vader is. I just never gave it much thought that he had a partner, but I suppose he must have, if he was Luke's father. I never really got into Star Wars as a child and only remember watching some of it with Elliot. It just didn't hold my interest. Elliot loved it, I would have asked him to come here today, if I thought I could have pried him away from Kavanagh. There was no way I was going to spend the day here with her.

I walk over to them and tap Miss Steele on the shoulder. She turns around, her surprise is evident when says my name, but then she promptly starts laughing. She then manages to choke out a form of apology as she tries to catch her breath. I smile when she mentions that I look good in this costume. I didn't doubt it, but it is good to know that she likes what she sees. I thank her and return the compliment. I actually understate what I really think, as lovely just doesn't do her justice.

I'm getting a little confused by her laughter, even she said I looked good and I don't think I look that funny. At least I'm dressed in pants and a white shirt. I'm not too keen on the waist coat though, it reminds me of something my dad would wear.

I smile a little when she says that she likes the fact that I have made the effort to dress for the occasion and questions my choice of character. What can I tell her? That Taylor suggested it to me! I just give a very bland explain that everyone is dressed up and I thought it was the norm. She apologies and comments that she is surprised to see me here is all. _Yeah, me too Miss Steele. I still can't quite believe it myself._

She then turns her attention to Taylor and asks why he didn't come as Chewbacca, who I know is my characters sidekick. See I'm not totally ignorant in Star Wars. I take this time to get a good look at Miss Steele and I feel my dick twitch at the sight of her in this tight fitting outfit. God, I am going to have to get that under control, these pants are too tight for that shit. _Down boy! _I adjust myself discretely.

Barney then mentions something about George Lucas being here. At the mention of his name Miss Steele's eyes light up in excitement and she looks around the hall trying to find him. The next thing I know is that she has grab me by the hand and is pulling me in the direction of a large green blob which is crowded in slave Leia's. I feel my palm tingle from the contact and my dick twitches again. This is really going to test my control. For some strange reason I really don't mind her holding my hand or dragging me around by the hand. It feels almost... pleasant, and I indulge in the feeling while I obediently follow. _Jeez, I am going soft now!_ Normally I would have shaken off the person if it was anyone else. I don't generally hold hands and I am trying to think back to the last time that I did. It must have been with my mother when I was a child.

Miss Steele turns her head in my direction. "I'm sure there are plenty of slave Leia's that would just love to meet you." What the fuck is she planning on doing now and I send her a 'don't fuck with me look, ' and she fucking laughs at me. Fucking laughs! Then tugs on my hand and continue towards the green blob with slave Leia's hanging all over it. She had better not try to fix my up with one of those ladies or I will lose it.

"Where are we going?" I question as I am about to pull the breaks on this little trip.

"To see George Lucas." She beams at me and comes to a stop.

Letting go of my hand she starts rummaging through her bag and then pulls out her phone and starts taking pictures. I look in the direction of where she is photographing and I almost lose my lunch. I think I have been put off slave Leia for life. There lounging over George Lucas is a man dressed in a slave Leia outfit and if I ever had thoughts of doing a scene with a slave Leia it has now been crushed, permanently. I don't think I could ever look at that costume in the same way ever again. It's disgusting. Everyone around us is laughing as he slides up and over Lucas. I look to Miss Steele and she is laughing with the rest of the crowd. This is considered acceptable behaviour and there are even children present. I feel sorry for the poor little fuckers. They will probably be scarred for life after seeing that. I know I sure am.

I mentally calculating how long we have to stay here and watch this spectacle when a few of the slave Leia's make their way over to us. I hear them calling out Han and ignore them and look towards Miss Steele. She is trying very hard not to start laughing again and she is biting the fuck out of her bottom lip. If she doesn't stop that soon, I will bite it for her. It is causing havoc with my dick that I am trying to keep under control. I'm going have to start envisioning Elliot in Grandma Trevelyan's underwear and that should put him down. I threaten my dick with the thought and thankfully he starts to behave.

It isn't until the crowd around me parts and a few slave Leia's make their way towards me do I realise what she is laughing at. Oh fuck! Miss Steele has set me the fuck up. I scowl at her and continue to ignore the ladies.

"They only want to have their photo taken with you Han." She laughs at me and points in the ladies direction.

"Tough, not happening." I say and move in the opposite direction and closer to Taylor who is wearing a shit eating grin. I really want to punch him for making me wear this outfit. Okay he didn't make me, but he certainly suggested it.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Taylor asks.

He knows what the fucking the problem is and if he doesn't sort it out quick I'm going to fire him. "Make sure those women don't get near me." I growl at him and send him a warning glare.

"Yes Sir." He says and I can still see the gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Some of the ladies take the hint and back away and a couple wink and say they will see me later as they move away. _I really don't think so!_

"Your support was well appreciated there Miss Steele." I say sarcastically.

"Oh don't be so silly. Coming dressed like that is going to have every Leia in the convention wanting to have a photo with you." She smirks. Yes Taylor is going to get fired for suggesting this.

"Come on let's go and shoot some Leia's." She says and grabs my hand again and heads off in another direction, with Barney and Taylor trailing behind us.

We stop at a stall with some toy guns on the counter and lined up are a small group of slave Leia's.

Miss Steele grins at me. "Up for some NERF shooting?" She asks and points towards the group.

All the ladies are wearing protective glasses and I notice Miss Steele picking up a gun and starts shooting at them and amazingly the women just stand there and get shot at. This is unbelievable, I look towards Barney and he also has a gun in his hand and has joined in with Miss Steele shooting at them women.

I look towards Taylor and he just shrugs at me, not wanting to be left out I pay and pick my weapon of choice and join in at shooting at the women. When some of the NERF bullets get stuck to the women, the women just laugh and start pointing at those with the bullets stuck to their bodies. I suddenly think that Elliot would have loved this and I find that I am disappointed that he is not here. I get distracted by a giggle and notice Miss Steele trying to goad Barney and Taylor up so we can shoot at them.

"Taylor you owe me, now get up there, you too Barney now!" I order them. Taylor reluctantly goes forward with Barney following close behind, they put on the glass and Miss Steele starts shooting immediately.

"Taylor, stop trying to dodge and stand there and take it like a man." Miss Steele shouts and then starts to giggle as she takes aim.

Taylor is still trying to avoid the bullets and I decide to give him a little payback.

"Taylor." I say as I take aim.

He pauses to look at me and then I shoot at him and my shot is surprisingly good. Miss Steele starts laughing at Taylor, as he is standing there with a NERF bullet stuck to his forehead. I must say I am very pleased with the shot and quickly take out my phone to snap a picture of Taylor. I'm sure I can use it as bribery at some point in the future or just pin a copy on the wall in the security room.

I feel someone pat my forearm and turn to the person and see Miss Steele smiling at me.

"Excellent shot Mr. Grey." She says and then holds up her phone to show me a picture of Taylor and Barney with NERF bullets stuck to them. "You never know when this might come in handy." She laughs and puts her phone back in her bag.

I hold up my phone and show her the picture of Taylor with the bullet stuck to his forehead. "I agree with you Miss Steele." I reply. She looks at the close up of Taylor and giggles.

"Very nice picture." She turns to Taylor. "Hey Taylor we have a great picture of you." She says and points in my direction.

Taylor raises his eyebrows and looks towards me and I show him the picture and he cringes. He looks at me and I nod. I know what he is asking and I confirm it with my nod. This will get disturbed around the security team.

I am surprised that I am actually enjoying myself and I have never seen a more relaxed Miss Steele and she is glowing. I at a moment to study her and she is beautiful with her face flushed in excitement and her eyes seem to sparkle in their joy. It is taking everything in me to not stroke her cheek and pull her towards me, so that I can kiss her.

I hear a clicking sound and look to the source. Miss Steele has clicked her fingers in front of my face and is now waving her hand trying to get my attention.

"You zoned out for a minute there Grey." She says once she has my attention. "Barney is going off for Jedi training and I asked if you wanted to go and watch or look around for a bit before we meet up with him at the food hall."

"Let's look around." I say.

"Okay. Hey Barney we will meet you in the food hall in about an hour." She calls out to a treating Barney. He gives her the thumbs up and carries on through the hall.

I finally have Miss Steele to myself. "Come on the Grey let's look around." She says and heads off in the opposite direction to Barney. I am suddenly feeling at a lost when she doesn't grab my hand to pull me a round. I refrain myself from grabbing hers, but I really want to feel her warm little hand in mine.

We look around the Lego models and watch an artist drawing with chalk on the floor. The time and effort people put into this is amazing and I am truly surprised by the talent being displayed. There really is something for everyone here. We end up in the art section and Miss Steele buys a beautiful painting of a Princess Leia and then discuss with the artist if there is any possibility of getting the picture autographed. The artist says that he is sorry, but it not something he can guarantee. He does mention that she should try later in the day when the actress is in the celebrity area.

I offer Taylor to collect the picture and go and get it sign later for her. She gives me a gorgeous smile and thanks me. I feel my chest swell with pride that I am able to do something that has made her exceedingly happy. I wave it off and tell her know that it isn't that big of a deal.

We eventually end up in the food hall, it isn't the fine cuisine that I am use too and it will have to do for now. I knew I should have asked Mrs Jones to have packed up a lunch for us. I reluctantly follow Miss Steele as she heads towards the burger bar and orders burger and fries for us both.

"Where's Taylor gone." She says looking around. I point in the direction of Taylor just off to the side. "Oh. Hey Taylor!" She shouts. "Do you want something?" She asks and watches as Taylor shakes his head no. She shrugs and turns back to the server to pay.

I grab the tray and follow Miss Steele as we find a table. Taylor stays close by, but not close enough to hear our conversation.

"So what do you think of it so far?" She asks and picks up her burger to take a bite.

I pause to think about today. It was not as horrible as I expected and I have had a little fun. It has also been nice to see another side of Miss Steele, one where she isn't so guarded. "Better than I expected." I say

"Well that can mean a lot of things." She says while picking up one of her fries and waving it around. "But I suppose it is better than being worse that you expected, right!" She looks at me then bites into the fry.

"Yes I suppose it is." I say as my eyes are fixed to her mouth and watch as she pops the rest of the fry into her mouth and chews slowly.

I pick up my burger and take a bite. "Wow your teeth are really white. Are they natural or do you get them whitened?" I pause and look in her direction wondering if she is making fun of me. She looks dead serious and waiting for my answer. I cough to dislodge the food that has got stuck into my throat.

"Excuse me?" I ask and raise any eyebrow. I have never been asked a question like this before it is really a bizarre thing to say.

She blushes and drops her eyes to her plate and starts fiddling with the fries. "Emm... sorry. I was just curious. Pay me no mind." She blushes harder and grabs a few fries and stuffs them into her mouth and gives me a tight smile.

"Natural." I say and take another bite of my burger and watch as she smiles and nod her head.

"I thought so, but wasn't sure." She picks up her burger and looks around the hall.

* * *

**APOV**

Whoa... what a grade A idiot I am. One minute I am debating whether his teeth are that white naturally or if they are whitened, but they don't seem as if they are to me. Next I know I have asked him. I grab a hand full of my fries and put them in my mouth with the hopes that it will stop me from saying anything else so stupid.

He confirms my suspicions that they are natural and I nod and look around the hall to find something to distract myself. It has been a good day so far and Mr. Grey does seem to be in a good mood and I don't want to say something that will spoil it.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Huh!" I turn to him.

"What were you thinking?" He asks.

"Nothing really. I was just looking out for Barney." I say, he should be back from his Jedi training soon and want to make sure he sees us.

"So what do you want to go and see next?" I ask him and then continue eating my food. "There is a show on the main stage coming soon with the original cast. Would you like to go and see? There is also a meet and greet with the actors later, but I don't think you really want to be hanging around in a queue, do you?" I really can't imagine him waiting to meet the actors from the films, but it would be fun to see the show on stage.

"What do you suggest and your right I have no interest in meeting with the actors."

"Okay, let's go to the show then, it should be starting soon. I'll text Barney to let him know where we are." I say and he nods at me.

We finish our meal and I collect all the rubbish together and place it on the tray and then I head over to the trash can and throw it in there and leave the tray on the side. As soon as I have put everything away I look in my bag for my hand wipes to freshen up my hands. I take one and hand one over to Mr. Grey to use and toss our used tissues into the trash.

We move our way around the tables and out back into the main hall. We start to walk in the direction of the stage when I feel Mr. Grey grab my hand. I look down to our joined hands and back up to his face.

"We don't want to get separated now would we?" He says with a smug grin. No we wouldn't what that to happen. I have had a really good day and Mr. Grey isn't as stiff as I thought he was. He has been really good company and of course it is nice to be seen with such a good looking man. There were a few slave Leia that wouldn't have minded being around him and I really would of liked to have gotten a picture of Grey with a slave Leia or two, I would of pinned it to the notice board at GEH. Well it's not as if he can fire me!

"Let me know if you come to one of these with us again and I'll get some of those safety wrist straps so we won't get lost." I say and he laughs. I really don't know what he finds funny about that, but I shrug and continue towards the main hall.

Once we get there we find a space and off the side near a wall. Barney has texted to say he has graduated from Jedi School and is about to participate in a fight. I text back and let know where we are and lean against the wall as we wait for the show to start.

The lights go down and the theme tune to Star Wars blares out of the speakers making me wince a little from the loud noise. I feel Mr. Grey come up behind me and lean down.

"Is everything alright, Miss Steele." He asks in my ear.

I turn towards him and notice that his face is very close to mine. I take a deep breath and look into his intense gray eyes. "Yes thanks." I say with a small smile and turn my head back to the stage as I suddenly feel very overwhelmed. Even with everything that is going on around me, I am hyper aware of Grey's presence.

Mr. Grey stays close to me during the show and as we watch the show I keep looking back at Grey to see if he is enjoying it. He has caught me looking a few times and when he has, he gives me one of his gorgeous smiles. I can feel the atmosphere change subtly between us and I feel like he is pulling me in. I try to focus on the stage as they do mock battles and show footage of various films before introducing the original cast on stage. The crowd cheers and claps as they thank everyone for coming and joining in with this celebration.

I have a smile on my face and clapping along with everyone else.

"Miss Steele?" I turn towards Mr. Grey. "There is one thing I would really like to do before we leave." He says, now he has my curiosity.

"What's that?"

"This." He says and the next thing I know he has placed on hand on the small of my back and his other at the base of my neck and he pulls me towards him and kisses me.

My eyes pop open with surprise and I look at his face and notice that he has his eyes closed while he continues to kiss me. His mouth is persistent on mine and I feel my lips tingle and then a spark rushes from my mouth and courses through my body. My arms which were limp by my side rise and my hands grab a hold on to his muscular biceps as I try to maintain by balance and not fall to the floor. Wow, I have never been kissed like this before and it is a very heady experience. I quickly look around while he is still kissing me, the lights are down and as far as I can tell no one is paying any attention to us. I decide 'fuck it,' then I close my eyes and kiss him back and tug on his biceps to bring him closer to me.

God this man sure knows how to kiss, I feel like I am melting in his arms. He slowly breaks off the kiss and rests his forehead against mine and I open my eyes and stare into his grays.

"You are so beautiful, Anastasia." His has hand has move from the base of my neck and has slide around to cup my cheek. "Beautiful." He says again and leans down to kiss me once again. This time I don't hesitate and I kiss him back and slide my hands up his arms and they go to the base of his neck and run my fingers through his soft silky hair and pull his head closer to mine. My mind has gone numb and I let go and enjoy the feeling as this gorgeous man kisses me. _Oh my god, oh my god, this is really happening._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. _**

**_I have had some very upsetting news this week and I really not sure when I am going to be updating next. My father has been diagnosed with cancer and it is too far gone for treatment. So they are doing all the can now to make him comfortable. I have struggled to get this chapter finished with everything that has been going on, as I can't focus properly on this story right now. I did think about not posting this chapter at the moment as I am not entirely happy with it. I may have to go back and redo at another time, but I thought this was better than nothing. I will continue to write during this time as it is a welcome distraction of what is happening personally. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I hope you understand that it might take a little longer than normal. _**

**_Pinterest: If you are interested please _****_see the link on my profile page or go to pinterest dot com/angiev009/software-complications/_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I want to thank everyone for your kind reviews and comments after the previous chapter. My father died a little over a month ago and I have not had the motivation to write for a while. Hopefully I have now got my head back where it needs to be for this story. I am hoping to be able to update a least one a week from now on. **_

_**Now on with the story... **_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**APOV**

What the hell I am supposed to wear!

Soon after we kissed at the convention last week the lights came back on and we quickly broke away, but not before Mr. Grey asked if we could have dinner this coming Friday. I could see Barney approaching us, and was thankful that he was none the wiser of what had happened moments before and without thinking I agreed.

_What was I thinking! _Well actually I wasn't, but hell, I should of just passed it off with a none committal response. Then Barney started going on about his Jedi training and the moment to refuse had passed.

So now I am stuck going through my closet wondering what the heck I shall wear and how the hell I could get out of this. I had thought a few times to call and cancel, but I couldn't think of a plausible excuse. I have to suck it up and just go. Hell, I might even enjoy myself. That is IF I can find something suitable to wear.

This is where I wish Barney was gay and had great fashion sense. I would love for him to come over and help me with this decision, but alas he is not. I get an image of an overly camp Barney in my head and of him taking charge, trying to dress me and telling me how fabulous this will look on me. I giggle at the thought and think that his current girlfriend Lucy might have something to say about that, even if she does seem very nice. Barney said they were going out on a date tonight and I'm really pleased for him that this seems to be working out for him. She had to work last weekend and why it was only Barney and I until Grey showed up.

Grey still has me very confused over his actions last weekend and from what I could tell, it seemed so out of character for him. It was nice though, to see that he could loosen up a bit. I still don't understand what he wants from me and hopefully he doesn't want to hire me for sex. I still get that nagging thought that he is only interested in ladies of the night, or is it that when he meets someone he likes, he then suggests hiring them only for sex. Those contracts he has with women have crossed my mind a few times and while I don't like to judge, each to their own and all that. I think I would just about loose it with him if he suggested something like that to me.

I don't think that I'm a prude, but I also don't think I could have sex with someone just for money or material gains. I don't judge women that do; I understand that everyone is different, only it is just not for me. God! I really need to stop thinking this way. He has not approached anything of the sort with me so far and it is unfair of me to think that he will. Besides, I don't need his money and anything material I desire I can get for myself. _Ahh all this is so confusing. Just go with the flow, Ana and see what happens tonight. _I finally decide to do just that and go back to scanning the dresses in front of me.

I'm not really sure what I am looking for or even where we are going, but I want to at least look nice for some strange reason and I try not to dwell on it for too long. I close my eyes and reach my hand in and run my hand through the dresses and stop, deciding that this is the one I will wear. I open my eyes and pull out a red Hervé Léger bandage dress with embellish cut outs on the side. It is one I have never worn before and something I would not have chosen for tonight, but I was going to wear it, for no other reason than I couldn't be bother to find anything else to wear. I hope it's not too over dressed for wherever we are going.

I hang the dress on the front of my wardrobe doors and pull out a pair of red matching heels and clutch. I place them on the bed as I make my way to my bathroom to get a shower. Half an hour later I have scrubbed and shaved my body. I wrapped my body and then hair up in a towel as I walk out of my bathroom.

I get dressed quickly and look to the time. I have about thirty minutes before Mr Grey comes to get me. How long did I spend trying to come up with something to wear tonight? I really don't understand why I can't just meet Mr. Grey wherever we are going and I can only suppose that he is curious to see where I live. I shake my head and continue to dry my hair deciding to leave it down and apply a little mascara, a natural brown eye shadow and some lipstick to my lips. I briefly think about wearing some red lipstick and decide that it would be too much and add a light pinky red to my lips.

All done and I quickly glance in the full length mirror as I slip on my heels and grab my clutch making my way into the kitchen to transfer a few things from my bag into the clutch. Checking the time again, I see that I have ten minutes before Mr. Grey is due to arrive. I go and sit on my sofa and look out of the windows in front of me and my eyes graze over the sea and out into the horizon. I idly wonder if there are any boats that tour around the coastline of Seattle and make a mental note to explore that avenue at some point. It would be nice to get out on the sea and watch the world lazily pass by.

I am startled out of my day dreams of sea air and slowly passing coastlines by my door bell. Quickly glancing at the time I wonder if Mr. Grey has stood outside my door until the clock hit 7pm as is it right on time. Taking a deep breath I stand, straighten my clothes and grab my clutch off the kitchen counter as I make my way to the door. I quickly look down my attire to make sure that everything is okay, and I open the door then step outside closing the door behind me.

"Good evening Mr. Grey." I say and he looks at little lost for words as his eyes roam my appearance.

"Good evening Miss Steele." He replies and I make my way towards the elevator. I push the button and wait for the elevator, as I turn back to Mr. Grey and smile at him.

"You never really said where we were going. I hope that I am appropriately dressed." I ask.

"You look stunning Miss Steele." He said making me blush.

I look down towards my hands and fiddle with my clutch. "Erm... thanks. You look nice too." I reply.

In truth I haven't really took too much notice of what he is wearing, but as I say this I glance at his attire and my eyes rack over his dark grey suit and white shirt. I oddly find myself wishing he was not in a suit, but in much more casual clothes like he was last week as Han Solo. I also wonder if he has just left work, coming straight here and not had the chance to change yet.

We stand there silently waiting for the elevator and as soon as I hear the ping for its arrival I almost sigh in relief. This is feeling a little awkward and I wished I had insisted on meeting him in the bar area of where we were going. I could have gotten there early and had a few drinks before he arrived to calm my nerves.

"So..." I say as I enter the car. "Where are we going?" I ask trying to get my mind off static that I feel building up as I enter the elevator. I remember trying to recreate this sensation in this very lift and now with Mr. Grey here it suddenly re-emerges and I feel myself take a deep breath trying to get myself under control. I think back to Mr. Creepy and hope that he doesn't make an appearance tonight.

"To Escala."

I freeze. I have just spent an hour going through my clothes only to be having dinner at his place. "Excuse me." Perhaps he just means to get changed before we head out to a restaurant.

"I thought we could have dinner at my place." He says as he makes his way towards me.

"Well why didn't you say and I wouldn't have bothered getting so dressed up." I state. _Jeez after all that effort just to be going back to his place. I could have worn jeans and a t-shirt_.

"But you look so lovely Miss Steele." He says getting closer to me brushing a few strands of my hair over my ear.

I look up at him about to retort and he suddenly leans down and kisses me. I didn't realise how quickly he had moved until I feel my arms above my head, which are being held in place by one of his hands and his other hand has gripped the back of my neck holding me in place. His body is flush with mine and a feel something hard and protruding pushing against my stomach as he kisses the living shit out of me.

This kiss is so much more than the last time and I can't help but respond to it with the added electric static pulsing through my veins from the close confines of this elevator. I feel his hand leave my neck and skim down my sides and they travel to my lower back, then he pulls me even closer to his body, still not breaking the kiss. Oh boy this man sure knows how to kiss.

He suddenly breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against mine as we both pant trying to gain our breaths. His nose rubs along mine once before he leans back.

"You look so beautiful I just couldn't resist." He tells me as he let's go of my arms that were still being held over my head.

I am really at a loss of what to say as I bring down my arms and I look at him sceptically. I am saved by the ping as we arrive at the ground floor and the doors open. He smirks at me and grabs my hand telling me to come and I dutifully follow like an idiot without compliant. I still feel a little flustered from the kiss and take this time to gather my composure.

I have given myself a quick pep talk while we were in his car. Taylor had been waiting with the SUV in the garage and we immediately get into the back seat and nothing more is said between us. We don't take long arrive at Escala and I suddenly become nervous about the elevator ride to his apartment and I sort of dread and hope that it will happen again. It is very confusing to want something to happen and not want it at the same time. How the fuck did I get into this position. Thankfully, I think! Nothing more happens in the elevator up to his apartment.

Once we arrive at his apartment I try to steer the conversation towards his computers. As the last time I was here I was installing the upgrades, and if I remember correctly I was eager to leave at that time. He brushes it off with that they are working fine and promptly asks if I would like a drink.

_Oh god yes! _I think large vodka or two would be nice about now, but I opt with a yes thank you. _Jeez get over it_, I scold myself. He tells me to take a seat and goes off, in what I hope, is in search for an extremely large glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage. I regret not having one before I left this evening while I was getting ready. In hindsight, I shouldn't have really put so much an effort in getting dressed up, as we are only at his place. Oh well too late to brood over it now. I'm only wishing that the time I had spent looking for an outfit, had been spent having a drink instead.

I don't take a seat but head over to his floor to ceiling windows and look out at the view. It is breathtaking and has a different view of Seattle than what there is from my windows. It's nice to see another advantage point of the city, as my eyes graze across the landscape.

* * *

**CPOV**

I excuse myself and make my way to my bedroom to quickly get washed up and changed from my work clothes into a pair of black slacks and a black shirt. I worked later than I expected and just about got away from GEH to arrive at Miss Steele's door on time. I despise lateness and I ensure that I am always on time. I was a little taken back by Miss Steele when she opened the door; she looked stunning in her red dress and almost made me wish that I had arranged to take her somewhere else other than Escala. Perhaps if there is a next time I will take her to Canlis for dinner.

I have been debating most of the week whether to take her out or to eat here. I finally decided that there were a few things that we needed to discussed and being in public might not be appropriate for the kind of conversation that I wanted to have.

I quickly glance at my reflection and wonder if I had subconsciously chosen to look a little like a grim reaper tonight, being that I was dressed all in black. I am not about to change my clothes now and make my way to the kitchen and inform Gail to serve our dinner at the dining table. I grab a couple of wine glasses and pull out a bottle of chardonnay and make my way into the great room.

I see Ana standing by the windows looking out across the city. I take a moment to admire her form, before entering further into the room. She must have heard me enter and she turns towards me and gives me a small smile. I pause and I feel the breath get caught in my throat. I have heard the expression breathtaking many times, but this is the first time that I truly can say that I have experience the sensation. As I gaze at the stunningly beautiful woman before me. I take a mental picture and store it away, so at least I will have something to remember her by if all goes south.

"The view is beautiful up here. It is nice to see the city from another point of view. It always seems so peaceful this high up." She says gesturing out towards the city.

"Yes! The view is really stunning." I say not taking my eyes from her.

I put the glasses down on the coffee table and make my way towards her. She seems to be getting more flustered the closer I get and when I stop before her she has a glorious blush on her checks. I can't help myself and I lean down and give her a slow lingering kiss. I just wanted to taste those lips once more before we have dinner. I take her hand in mine and tell her to follow me into the dining room and quickly snatch up the glasses and bottle of wine with my other hand on the way past.

I pour us each a generous glass of wine as Ana takes a seat and looks around the room. She grabs the glass and I notice she takes an extremely large gulp of the wine before settling the glass back on the table and her fingers play with the long stem of the glass. She gives me another small smile while I settle myself in the seat in front of her. I don't want to sit too close as I am not entirely sure that I can keep my hands to myself at the moment.

"The wine is very nice." She says and picks the glass up again and takes another large gulp of the wine. I almost tell her to slow down and to start taking sips of her wine, instead of gulping it down as she seems to be doing at the moment. I don't want to her to get drunk too early in the evening.

"I'm glad that you approve." I say taking a sip of my own wine. _See Miss Steele, sip, and not gulp_.

Gail comes in at that moment and serves us with the baked sea bass with a serving of pan fried new potatoes with mange tout and baby sweetcorn.

"Thank you, this looks lovely." Ana says as Gail put her plate in front of her. Gail gives her a quick smile and then serves me my plate.

"Thank you Gail. That will be all for tonight." I dismiss her.

Ana takes another gulp of her wine and I notice that she has nearly finished her glass of wine, while I have hardly touched mine. She notices her nearly empty glass and her eyes quickly flash to the bottle in the centre of the table. I know she wants another glass, but I am torn in allowing her another glass full so soon. Instead I pick up the water jug and pour her a glass of water and then I pick up my utensils and start to eat; watching as Ana follows my lead. Good, at least she will have something in her stomach before I will pour her more wine and she can gulp on water for a while.

"This is really good. Is Gail a trained chef?"

I pause to think back over her resume. "No, I believe she was trained in hotel management and hospitality." I answer going back to my meal.

"Oh!" She says and takes another bite and chews slowly. "How did she become employed with you?"

"She was a housekeeping manager before joining me, she left for personal reasons. I was fortunate to find her when I was looking for a housekeeper." She nods at me and continues eating her dinner. I have noticed that she has taken a few sips of water and offer her another glass of wine. She accepts and I refill her glass, but not as much as I had initially.

We converse about our week. I ask how the upgrades are going on within my other companies and she asks about the world of mergers and acquisitions. The usual polite conversation one generally does while eating a meal. She has taken to sipping on her wine and I can only account for her previous gulping as possible nervousness. I can also see that her initial gulping has started to take an effect on her.

"So tell me. What was the great Christian Grey like as a child?" She asks with a bit of a giggle.

"Difficult."

"Difficult? In what way were you difficult?" She says the last word with a deepened voice and I assume is only mocking me.

This is not a subject that I want to broach at the current time. "Aren't most children a pain in the ass towards their parents?" I enquire, trying to deflect the question.

"Yes, I suppose they are, especially when puberty hits." She states and finishes the last of her dinner. I am pleased that she has not left anything on her plate.

I nod and sit back and take another sip of my wine and enjoy the view in front of me. She dabs at her mouth with the napkin and picks up her glass and takes another sip, before looking my way and flushes when she notices me looking at her.

"Would you like some dessert? I believe Mrs Jones has made some chocolate brownies."

"Well then, how could I possibly refuse?" She smiles and takes another sip of wine.

She slowly rises and out of habit I stand with her. "Can you point me in the direction of your washroom?"

I nod and point her in the right direction and watch as she sways a little on her way there. I take this time to pick up our wine glasses in order to have our dessert at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I place the wine glasses down and pause before going to the oven to where the chocolate brownies are being kept warm and decide to go back to the dining room to retrieve the glass of water and place it with her wine glass on the breakfast bar.

I have just put the brownies on the breakfast bar when she re-emerges. There is a little less sway in her step and when she reaches the breakfast bar she gives me a smile and leans forward placing her elbows on top of the counter before sliding her bottom onto the seat. As she leans back she inhales and picks up her wine glass and takes another sip.

"That smells really good." She announces with her eyes glued to the brownies.

I smile. "Would you like cream or ice cream with the brownie?"

"Both"

"Both?" I ask.

"Yes please." She nods and takes another sip.

I dish up the dessert and place it in front of her. I take the seat next to her and watch as she brings the spoon to her lips and slide the dessert inside. Her eyes close and she 'mmm's' while turning the spoon around in her mouth and she slowly pulls the spoon out as her lips close around the spoon in an attempt to pull off the sticky chocolate sauce off the spoon as she goes. My dick which has been as half mast most of the night suddenly springs to full attention and I shift a little in my seat to allow him some room. Fuck me! I have never seen anything so erotic in my life. I have seen many a woman try and seduce by the way they eat their food, but Anastasia unconsciously beats them all hands down with very little effort.

"This is divine." She says smiling as she goes in for another spoon full. I am momentarily jealous of the spoon that is now making its way back into her mouth and I fantasise that it's my dick that she is sucking as her mouth closes around the spoon. Oh Lord, help me get through this without throwing her onto the counter and fucking her right here, right now. I take a deep breath to control myself and take a bite of the dessert. It is good, but I don't think it is that good! As my eyes flicker back to Anastasia and watch her eating this dessert as if in pure bliss.

We finish the dessert in relative silence and I have to endure Anastasia's sounds of bliss coming from besides me. Once she has finished she puts the spoon down and turns towards me.

"Tell Gail that her dessert was pure bliss and could she give me the recipe for the chocolate brownies." She says as her hand reaches out towards her glass of wine. I place my hand over hers in order to stop her from picking it up.

"You a little bit left on the corner of your mouth." I say as I move closer to her and watch as she sweeps her tongue to the corner of each side of her mouth. She has still missed the spot and I decide to help her out with it. I lean even closer and her eyes are glued to me as I close the distance and remove the chocolate sauce from the side of her mouth with my tongue. She gasps and I take this opportunity to thrust my tongue into her mouth and revel in the taste of her combined with the taste of the chocolate.

I can't help myself as my hand closes around the back of her neck to keep her in place and devour her mouth. I feel her place her hand on my forearm and then there is a battle of dominance with our tongues. It's a battle that I know I will win and eventually Anastasia concedes the battle and allows me to dominate her mouth. I am heaven at the moment and I don't this to stop, but I must before this goes any further. With one last suck on her tongue I withdraw my mouth but rest my forehead against hers while we catch our breath. Her eyes flicker open and I give her a quick kiss on her lips.

"You taste divine." I say and go in for another kiss. I find this extremely odd that I'm enjoy kissing Anastasia as much as I do; I rarely have kissed other women before and just saw it as a means to an end. She is responsive to my kisses and I almost regret which I know I must do now. I briefly think 'fuck it' and go straight in for the kill, i.e. having sex with her, but it would go against everything that I am.

I am the one that is in control in this scenario and I am not going to mess this up by being too hasty. Anastasia has been more challenging and annoying than any other woman I have ever met and I don't want to fall at the last hurdle. I have been more patient with her than I have with anyone; it has almost been like fishing. You bait the hook and leave in the water waiting for the prize to take a nibble and then wait for when said prize decides to take a bite. In this respect it has been much like that with Anastasia. I have slowly over the course of the last few weeks made her more comfortable around me and she has slowly dropped her guard. Now it is time to land this prize as it is just ripe and responsive in my arms. I have very little doubt that I won't be buried deep within her before the evening is out.

A few more kisses and I'll lead her up to my playroom, where the real fun will begin.

* * *

**APOV**

Oh boy! Can this guy kiss! I am positive he could charm the 'knickers off a nun.' I really need to be careful around this man, or my knickers will be going in the same direction as the nun's. It's not as if I don't want to have sex. I just need to be sure that a certain contract doesn't suddenly appear before me and 'hey presto' I'm suddenly his current sex for hire girl.

He has never mentioned any of his previous girls and everyone knows that he has never had a girlfriend. So I find it hard to believe that I am going to be any different from those that went before me. I realise now how much I have drop my guard and resentment about the way he conducts himself to almost everyone. I suppose it is hard to remember all that when he is being almost attentive towards me. This could just be a ploy to get me where he wants me. Oh god! I hope that I am wrong.

How I expect this night to go, was for us to have a lovely dinner in some nice restaurant while having a pleasant conversation and at the end of the night for him take me home and kiss me goodnight at my door. What a naive school girlish thought that was, because what I got was a lovely dinner in his apartment while having a somewhat pleasant conversation and instead of taking me home straight after, we are sucking face in his kitchen.

He gives me another slow and lingering kiss and when he pulls back I quickly look toward the counter in search of the glass of water that he was insistent in giving me earlier. I could do with a good drink of water to clear my head. I can still feel the slight buzz from the alcohol that I had earlier and I could do with clearing it quickly.

I spot it and just as I'm about to pick it up and have a drink, he rises from his seat and takes hold of my hand. Well that stopped me from grabbing the glass of water, perhaps I should take a toilet break instead to clear my head.

"Come Anastasia, there is something that I would like to show you." He smiles as he gracefully slides off the chair. God, why does every movement he does appear so sexy.

I slide off my chair with less grace than him and then follow him. I feel a little like a little lost lamb being led to the slaughter. When I notice that he is leading me to the stairs I pause. Oh crap, he is not taking me to his bedroom is he?

"Where are we going?" I ask failing to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"I want to show you my playroom." Oh thank god! I can cope with a playroom. There is only going to be an extremely large TV with an xbox and playstation attached, perhaps a pool table or even a table set up for a game of chess and not a bed in sight. As I envisage what this playroom is going to be like.

I almost sag in relief and smile up at him. "Okay." At least it is not his bedroom. Perhaps he feels up to a game of pool or chess, or I could kick his ass on either of the game consoles. I know all the tricks of the trade where is come to console games, as I have written software in the past for certain games and they vary little from game to game.

I relax as we make our way up the stairs and he pauses before a set of double doors. "Please know that you can leave at any time. You only have to ask." I nod, but his statement seems rather ominous for just going into a games room.

I brush it off. "Of course, I will let you know when I am ready to leave." He nods and I wonder if he wants me gone now, he only has to say and I'll happily return home. We have had a nice night and I don't want to outstay my welcome.

He takes a key from his pocket and puts into the lock on the door. I briefly find it odd that he has this room locked, but I don't dwell on it for too long as the doors open before me.

He steps aside and gestures with his arm for me to go in. The room is dark and I can see nothing at the moment. I stay just inside the threshold and get hit with the smell of leather and citrus while I wait for him to turn the lights on.

The lights come on and I blink and then blink again. As my eyes look into a very red room, I rapidly shift my eyes everywhere around the round and I can safely say this is not what I was expecting. _Ooohhh shit! _

There is no TV, xbox, playstation or even a pool table. There is a kinda table that is padded and covered in red leather and I really don't want to think what it could possibly be used for. The thing that dominates the room is the large dark wood four poster bed. It is a beautiful bed and the workmanship in the carvings is amazing and if it was in any other setting I would admire it. As it is though I find myself slowly entering the room in order to take a good look around. It is almost like when there is a bad road accident and everyone really doesn't want to see it, but we all slow down to look anyway.

I am completely at a loss for words and I don't really know what he wants me to say about all this. THIS is what he calls a 'playroom,' I on the other hand would call it something else, but not quite sure what though. I wouldn't say a dungeon exactly, as there is almost a romantic feel about this room that I can't quite explain, but that doesn't mean that I am 100% comfortable in here. I suppose sex room or kinky sex room would be more apt.

I walk over to the cross and look at the leather straps in each corner of the cross and I know that there have been a few girls strapped to this. This is why he has a contract; he does hire women for sex, but not for any ole sex, but for kinky sex. I remember reading something about this before. I am not that stupid to not realise that there are people in this world that enjoy this sort of thing, but for the life of me I can't remember what they call it, other than bondage and discipline.

I make my way over to the wall and look at the devices that he has hanging there and note that there are no whips or canes, but there is a variety of other devices that could be used for flogging or giving out a punishment.

I can feel him come up behind me and he places his hand on my shoulders. I immediately freeze and he quickly snatches his hand away. "Please say something." Okay I think this is the first time I have ever heard this man say please to anything. I turn towards him and see that there is a slight frown on his brow.

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say." I say as I look around the room again. "This is certainly not what I expected when you mentioned your playroom. Perhaps you should be a little more specific and say kinky sex room next time you introduce this room to someone. It does cause some confusion to a person when entering and seeing this." I gesture to around the room.

He seems a little taken back by my statement and runs his hands through his hair. I really don't think he has had this response before, but really what did he expect me to say or do! Jump on the bed or lean against his cross with my arms and legs in position and say 'tie me up big boy and have your way with me.' I'd have to know a person really well and intimately before I could do something like that! I'm not totally against some of this stuff, but being thrust into a room like this immediately before any kind of sex has happened between us, does not sit well with me. It almost like he has taken it for granted that I would be happy to join him in this room.

He looks at me and chuckles a little. "Kinky sex room, eh!" I nod in response. "How would you feel about joining me in this room for some... kinky sex?" He says seductively in my ear. I feel my lower body below clench at the suggestion and I feel a little moisture dampen my panties. If I had more experience where sex was concerned I might, just might take him up on his offer. But there it is. The proposal that I had been dreading since entering this room, at least he is being honest about it.

"At this moment in time, I wouldn't. Thank you very much." I suppose I need to be honest as well and let him know that I have never had sex, so this is would be a little... okay a lot to take in for a first time experience in sex. I should learn to walk before I start to run and this would be like taking a running jump straight into the deep end without knowing how to swim.

"What is it that you don't like the thought of doing? I'm very flexible and willing to go at whatever pace you wish. I understand that all this might be new to you and willing to introduce you slowly to some things." Oh how very sweet of you to say, I think sarcastically. I need an introduction to sex first before I try anything like this, but I refrain from answering. "Come, let's take this conversation downstairs. It's very tempting having you in here." Yes, let's get out of here, before I end up being tied up and fucked.

We make our way back downstairs and over to the breakfast bar where he picks up our drinks, then we proceed to go into the living room and he places our drinks on the coffee table. He takes a seat on the sofa and I follow him and then sit down beside him, but I leave a gap between us.

"Now Anastasia, before we go any further I need to remind you that the NDA that you signed before you started to worked for GEH, also applies to anything that we may do in private." _Oh, how to make someone feel cherished_. I nod and take a sip of wine.

"I want you to be honest with me and in return I will do the same." _Okay! _Another nod_. _"The types of relationships that I have are always within the scope of the lifestyle that you saw in my playroom. I am a Dominant."

"A Dominant?" I ask.

"Yes, my sexual lifestyle revolves around BDSM and I contract submissives that are also in the same lifestyle. You are the first woman that I have ever approached that is not in that lifestyle and I would very much like to introduce you to it." He states as if this was nothing at all, like he is reading the weather.

"You are asking me to be your submissive?" I can't help but be apprehensive about this. I think my eyes must be as large as saucers about now. I feel like a fish out of water.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy your submission to me." _You want me to be a doormat; sorry submissive so you can do whatever you please to me... errmm no way! _"Let me get you a contract so you know what would be expected of you." Before I get a chance to say anything he is up and out of the room before I can blink.

I look to the front door and debate whether to make a run for it now while I still have the chance. I look around for my clutch and decide it would be best for me to leave. _Yes! That seems like a very good idea about now!_

Before I get off the sofa Grey is striding back into the room. _Jeez, did he already have them printed and ready for me? Was I that predictable?_

Now that I am in this position, morbid curiosity over comes me and I find that I want read his contract, that doesn't mean that I will to agree to anything. I take a large drink of wine as he sits beside me. Much closer than what we were previously and hands me a few sheets of paper stapled together. I say nothing and slide a little away from him as I go over the papers.

This is utter ridiculousness if he expects me to agree to something like this. It stipulates how much I must eat, sleep and how often I should exercise and that's before it starts to list all the sexual things to be agreed upon. I am however pleased to notice that there is also of list of things that he won't do and I must admit I have no desire for any of those as well. The fire play, electrical current to the body, people are really into any of that. Boy this just gets worse, urination or defecation... ewww just eww... how could anyone find that appealing in any way, and I think children and animals just shouldn't need to be said. That is just gross!

Then there is the list of things that he will do and I'm more okay with some of it until I get to fisting, anal intercourse and anal fisting. Now that just seems gross to me as well, if he wants to fuck someone up the arse then why don't he just find a man who would enjoy something like that. It seems to me that it is something that a gay man would want, fucking a woman up the arse.

Then there are the toys, and I notice butt plugs and again I think of gay men. The bondage list various forms of materials used to tie a person up with and then it goes on with the parts of the body a submissive will consent to be restrained. It all seems to have a purpose until I read suspension. Bloody hell; suspend someone in the air while you fuck them. That has got to be difficult to achieve. I just mentally shake my head and continue reading.

It goes on about blindfolds, gags and how much pain a submissive is willing to endure and fuck me! It even lists every type of punishment/pain instrument that would be used. Un-fucking believable! I'm speechless, utterly speechless.

Damn me and my morbid curiosity. I certainly could have lived my life without knowing all of this. If he thinks for one minute that I willing to do all this shit, he can think again. _Hell to the no!_

I feel a little flustered and finish the wine that was in my glass. I turn to Mr Grey and he is silently waiting for my response. What does he expect me to say? _Oh please Mr Grey sign me up now, so I can be all yours and you can order me around as you please. Fuck that for a game of soldiers._

I cough to clear my throat. "That is certainly an interesting read and I must say, quite unexpected." I try and brush it off. "I really think I should be going now." I say as I stand up. Yep, time for a hasty retreat.

"Please before you go, would you be open to such an arrangement with me." He looks hopeful. I really hate to be a source of disappointment, but in this instance it is for the best.

"It is a lot to take in. I really don't think I can do all that this contract requires me to do. I have problems with taking orders from others. The main reason why I work for myself, and I generally respond rather negatively if someone should raise their hand to me." There that's put rather politely if I do say so myself.

He runs his hands through his hair and seems to be in deep thought. He mouth purses into a tight line and seems to come to some form of decision. "Okay, how about that we forget about the contract for now, and just have sex in the way in that you are use too and over time you might eventually be a little more open to trying a few new things out." I really can't help it, but I burst out laughing. _Oh if he only knew_.

"So let me get this straight. You are asking if I will have normal sex with you." I can't help but chuckle when I say this.

"Yes, I have never done vanilla before, but I am open to the experience, as I hope you will be open to other new sexual experiences with me." He gives me an adorable smile and reaches for me hands.

I make no move to avoid his hands and look up into his eyes. I can see he is at least being honest about this, but this is where I think I need to come straight with him.

I look down to our hands and try to get him to release one so I can run my hand through my hair. He tightens his grip on my hands and I look back up at him. Okay here goes nothing. "Erm well about that... I errm what I mean to say is that..." I am stuttering like an idiot and I can't make any form of eye contact with him while I stutter this out. _God this is so embarrassing_. I feel my hands try and twist in his grip.

"What Anastasia, what is it?" He rubs the back of my hands using his thumbs. I watch as his thumb strokes my knuckles.

"Well..." _what was it I was trying to say again... oh yes!_ "What I was trying to say was... oh boy, this is embarrassing. Was that... I mean to say is..." Why can't I just say it? _Oh for fuck-sake just get it over with. _"that I can't have sex in the way in which I am use to, because I have never had sex before." I say it really quickly. He freezes. _Yep that's right Grey... me no had sex before, so me is a virgin._

"Excuse me."

I look up and his eyes are wide and his mouth has dropped open. I feel like closing his mouth for him. I almost let out a giggle. He throws me a curve ball in the way of really kinky sex and a room dedicated to it, but my little confession seems to have left him stunned. I really would like to have a picture of him at this moment and I would have it posted on a billboard. With the caption, Mr. Grey of GEH, momentarily stunned after asking for kinky sex from a girl who has never had it. I don't think my response to his little confession was as great as this. Talk about double standards.

"I have never had sex before." I say slowly, just in case he misses it this time around.

"You're a virgin." He whispers and I smile and nod. _Yep I sure am!_

"Yes. Don't worry I will see myself out." I say and quickly grab my clutch and I'm out of the door and thankfully the elevator was there as soon as I hit the button. He is still where I left him and still with a shock expression on his face as I leave. As soon as I arrive on the ground floor I hail a cab and make my way home.

Well that was an interesting evening. I wonder what Grey will say when snaps out of it and he realises that I have gone. I giggle remembering the look on his face. Well I think we both have shocked the hell out of each other tonight.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**_


End file.
